Que Sera Sera
by BeautyHeldWithin
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had been dating for a year and a half now. They had survived separate schools for senior year, the hateful comments flung at them, numerous fights, but college was going to be the biggest challenge to their relationship. College!Klaine
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing Klaine fanfiction, but I've written a lot of other fanfic over the years. The story takes place in the summer after their senior year and into their freshman year in college. It is going to be a bumpy ride full of love, angst, hope, dreams, and failures. Please stick around for the ride and REVIEW so I know it is worth updating!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Kurt Hummel's fingers shook as he brought the envelope to his lips, sealing it before he could change his mind. Inside of the envelope were a check for $100 and a form signing away the next four years of his life to Ardmore College.

He knew in his heart that this was the right choice for him. Many expected him to go to some huge school in a busy and bustling city.

If someone had asked him that a year ago, he would have said the same thing.

Nevertheless, he has fallen in love with the small school located in the mountains of New York State.

It had character.

It had family.

It had fashion and marketing, his intended majors.

It also had English Literature and theater, Blaine Anderson's intended majors.

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for a year and a half now. They had survived separate schools for senior year, the hateful comments flung at them, numerous fights, but college was going to be the biggest challenge to their relationship.

Kurt and Blaine originally started looking at separate schools; they really wanted to do college the right way.

However, perhaps by the grace of Lady Fate, they ended up looking at many of the same schools. They toured Ardmore together, mostly for Kurt's sake, but ended up both falling deeply in love with the beautiful, small campus.

Not that it was set in stone that the two would go to the same schools.

One of the benefits of having an incredibly talented boyfriend that went to one of the nation's best prep schools is that he got in pretty much wherever he wanted, with scholarships to boot.

Kurt sighed heavily, placing his head in his hands. So much about this could go wrong. They could end up on different sides of the country.

"You okay?" Burt questioned, picking up the envelope and adding it to the pile of outgoing mail.

"Just worried about college. And Blaine." Kurt said, not looking up from his hands.

"Everything will work out how it should. You two care about each other enough that even if he goes to that school in Australia, I'm sure you can work it out," Burt says as he smiles. The smile does not quite meet his eyes.

"You know that isn't true dad."

"Son, you have to believe there is a plan. Que sera, sera. That's what your grandfather told me the first time I fought with your mom. Destiny has a way of working itself out." He places his hand over his sons, then turns to walk the mail out before the boy changes his mind.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson stared at the four envelopes sitting on the oak table. Four envelopes, four checks, four forms, all to colleges scattered around the globe. He had applied to seven schools, and the four in front of him were all schools he believed he could be happy at:<p>

Ithaca College

University of Sydney

American University

Ardmore College

He had received scholarships to all of them, with a full ride at Ardmore. That didn't make his decision any easier.

"Son, you know what I think you should do. But you have to go with your heart here. I enjoyed my years at Ithaca very much," his father offered, his hazel eyes shining with memories. Blaine knew his father wanted nothing more than to have his son follow in his footsteps. Blaine loved Ithaca – from the gorgeous waterfalls and lakes to the immaculate stage where Blaine could spend the majority of his undergraduate years.

His mom reached across the table and took his hands, "Blaine, we love you. No matter what choice you make, we will accept it. No matter where you choose to go, you will flourish. Just go with your heart, but remember your head as well. We're going to leave so you don't feel pressured to make a decision. Remember, que sera, sera."

Blaine smiles at the adage as his parents left the room.

Blaine stared at the four envelopes. This was the hardest decision he'd ever made. He could picture himself happy on any of these campuses. Each one had theater and English programs he would love, and each had their flaws.

Ithaca was freezing.

Sydney was a world away from his family.

American was the most expensive.

Ardmore was small, very small.

The flaws weren't deal breaking for any of them. The pros didn't help much either:

Ithaca would uphold the family tradition, something that did mean something to Blaine.

Sydney would bring a wealth of experiences and would allow him to see the world.

American was prestigious and nestled into one of Blaine's favorite cities.

Ardmore was beautiful and peaceful. It had character. Everyone seemed like family. It also had Kurt.

Blaine reached out a shaking hand and grabbed the first envelope, signing his name and sealing it before he could change his mind.

"Que sera, sera," Blaine whispered as he ripped up the checks and forms to all three other schools.

He knew he would never regret his decision.


	2. Blaine's Graduation

**Chapter 1**

Blaine was sitting in his room, scratching out line and after of his graduation speech. Somehow, amongst all of the Warblers' practices, theater productions, and running back and forth to Lima, he earned grades high enough to become Salutatorian of his graduating class.

He had worked on the speech for weeks, but suddenly everything seemed contrived and wrong. He wished Kurt could be here to help him. Kurt always knew what to say.

"You okay, son?" His father asks, attempting to tighten is tie, "Nervous?"

Blaine smiles at his father, sure the two had their differences but the past year found them closer than they'd ever been. "Somewhat, nothing I write sounds good enough."

His father winks, "You'll be fine. You're a natural performer, remember?"

"I just wish you'd let Kurt drive over with us. He could calm me down." Blaine tries hopefully, still a bit angry that his parents forced Kurt to drive over separately.

"I told you, family time. Now, I'm going downstairs. We need to leave in ten minutes." His father gently closes the door.

Sighing, Blaine stands to straighten his tie and check his hair. Kurt bought him some product that let the curls stay intact but still controlled them. He grabbed the red tie, shaking hands forming a haphazard knot at his throat. He should have had his dad tie it.

Tucking his speech into his pocket, Blaine grabs his navy blue cap and gown and makes for the stairs.

"Dad, can you help with this?" He calls, not hearing a response.

He wanders down the stairs, through the foyer, and into the kitchen. No sight of anyone in his family causes him to panic.

They'd left without him. They left him here. There was no other reason. His family never waited in the car.

Blaine sprints across the kitchen, throwing open the door. The car was gone. Great, this was just perfect. He yanks out his cell phone to call his father, wanting to gently remind him that as of three weeks ago, his car promptly died in the middle of Dalton's parking lot and he was now stranded in his house.

Before he can press the call button, however, something on the door catches his attention. He sees his father's elegant handwriting on a piece of red paper:

_Blaine,_

_I suppose you're rather confused as to why we left. Well, your mother and I couldn't let you graduate without some sort of present. Go outside, and we'll see you at graduation! We love you!_

_Dad and Mom_

Blaine lets out a little scream he's thankful no one could hear before running out of the front door. What he sees astounds him.

Leaning against a shining black car was a smiling, breathtakingly gorgeous Kurt Hummel. He felt a grin break out on his face as he took three long strides to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Kurt smiles, threading his fingers through Blaine's, "Surprised?"

Blaine suddenly remembers that he has a brand new car behind his boyfriend, "Oh my God. Is this a BMW? The BMW?" Blaine almost faints, running his fingers over the shiny black hood.

"Ahhh, boys and their car porn," Kurt laughs, "I'm still here, remember?"

Blaine smiles, "Uh huh. Now could you please remove your adorable ass from my car?"

Kurt scoffs, "I believe I've been dumped for a car."

Blaine kisses Kurt again, pressing him up against the hood of the car, grabbing the back of his neck as he deepens the kiss. Kurt whimpers into Blaine's mouth before pushing him away.

Blaine looks shocked for a moment, "Oh crap. I guess we have to get going." He kisses Kurt again before leading him to the passenger side and opening the door for him.

"Ever the gentleman," Kurt remarks.

Blaine rolls his eyes as he walks around the back of the car, examining. How had his father known this was the exact car he wanted? Perhaps it was from the 200 times he just sat in it while they tried to assess the damage to Blaine's previous car at the dealer.

Stowing his cap and gown on the hook in the back, he gets into the driver's seat, inhaling the new car smell, moaning. "I think I just came in my pants."

Kurt shoots him a blithering look, "Thank god the seats are leather – easy to clean up."

"Might as well not clean up now, I have some ideas for later," Blaine kids as he backs out of the driveway.

Kurt grabs his hand once they get on the main road, "Down, boy."

The rest of the ride passes in comfortable silence, and when they get to the school Kurt presses a kiss into Blaine's forehead, "This is it baby, the start of the end." The sadness in his voice is obvious. Blaine knows Kurt is having some doubts about graduation, but Blaine knows he will be okay when everything settles down.

Blaine walks Kurt to the auditorium where he joins Blaine's parents, and to Blaine's surprise Burt, Carole, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Mike, Puck, Sam, and Dave. A lump forms in Blaine's throat, he was grateful for all of his McKinley friends as well; they were involved in some of his best memories from senior year. The group waves at him as the principal ushers Blaine to the back, preaching (for hopefully the last time) about punctuality.

The ceremony passes without a hitch; Blaine's speech was perfect full of inside jokes, quips about the future, and the importance of living a life full of love.

The senior Warblers sing a rendition of "My Wish" and everyone in the Anderson party has tears streaming down their faces.

"And now, the presentation of the diplomas" The principal looks at the list in front of him:

"Valedictorian: Steven Mays, Captain of the soccer team, Science Olympiad, and Library Aid. Steven will attend Cornell University for Engineering"

The crowd applauds; some screams earn the crowd a look from the principal.

"Salutatorian: Blaine Anderson, Captain of the rugby team, President of the Gay-Straight Alliance, Dalton Player's Secretary, and, of course, The Warblers. Blaine will attend Ardmore College majoring in English Literature and Theater."

The applause for Blaine is much louder, many of his classmates standing to cheer on their friend. To Blaine and Kurt's humiliation, Puck, Dave, and Finn all pull out air horns. Kurt attempts to grab them, but Burt grabs the air horn first, filling the auditorium with a shrill shriek that causes even Blaine to laugh as he takes his seat.

The ceremony closes with Blaine and Steven leading their classmates out of the auditorium. Blaine runs to Kurt's arms, laughing and crying, fears (for the time being) pushed aside.


	3. Kurt's Graduation

**Thanks for reading, guys! Sorry this took so long for me to write - I will try to update more quickly for chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"I look like a fire truck going through hell." Kurt runs his hands over the synthetic fabric billowing around him, "I'm pretty sure this is going to give me a rash. Or some sort of incurable disease."

"At least you don't look like you're getting married in a muumuu. I would kill to wear the red." Mercedes side eyes him as she fixes her curls under the cap, "How exactly are you not freaking out about cap hair?"

"I'm not quite sure. Blaine's practically grew to his head. We literally needed tools to pry if off. The boy wore so many products in his hair. So naturally, I didn't put too many in. I have 5 bobby pins right now. And a comb stowed away in my sock."

Mercedes rolls her eyes, "That boy is a damn mess. I hope that you can fix him before you all go to college together. "

"I don't want to fix him. I find his addiction to hair products and cheesy cartoons endearing." Kurt smiles at the thought of his boyfriend's face watching The Jetsons and laughing. Sure, watching Woody Woodpecker every morning will eventually become trying, but for now it is cute. "Ready to go?"

"Let's get this torture over with." The best friends link arms and go join the rest of their classmates in the backstage area.

"This cap makes my head look big," Rachel complains, attempting to pull the cap down further.

"Your head IS big," Santana chides.

Kurt chuckles and pulls Mercedes closer, some things would never change.

Graduation flew by in a blur for Kurt. He vaguely remembers the speech from Sue, except that she told them to make sure they didn't expect her to acknowledge their presence anymore.

Dave gave a particularly moving speech about being yourself that had Kurt beaming in pride at his friend, he couldn't believe how much he really had grown.

Kurt was particularly surprised when the McKinley Arts Department gave him a scholarship for $2500 a year. His father let out a scream so loud he was fairly positive he wouldn't have enough energy to yell when his name was called.

He was wrong.

When "Kurt Hummel – Ardmore College" was called, the noise was deafening. His classmates were cheering loudly, his father somehow found more air horns and passed them to Carole, the Andersons, Blaine, Wes, David, and several other Warblers that attended the ceremony.

Just as Kurt had his diploma in his hand, he sees from the corner of his eye Blaine clambering to the top of the chair (using Burt for leverage) with a – oh sweet Jesus no – megaphone in his hand and bellowing, "I love you, Kurt Hummel!" He jumped down and Kurt saw Burt clap the boy on the shoulder.

The air horns that made the noise the loudest came from the Anderson parents themselves, apparently being obnoxious runs in the family.

Kurt doesn't know whether to kill his boyfriend on run and kiss him, so he simply sits down and attempts to stop the blood from rushing to his face. Where did he find a megaphone? How did he sneak it in?

After the ceremony, Kurt rushes to his family, hugging all the Warblers, purposely skipping Blaine, hugging Carole, and then his father.

"I'm so proud of you, Kurt!" His father wails as he sobs into Kurt's shoulder, "So proud!"

Kurt turns to Blaine, "I should murder you."

Blaine smiles, leaning forward and places a kiss to Kurt's lips, "I just wanted everyone to know. Can you blame me?" He gives his best puppy dog eyes.

"No." Kurt shakes his head, biting his lip to stop from laughing.

"Kurt, maybe this will help redeem our son. Though if it doesn't, I don't blame you." Mr. Anderson hands Kurt an envelope, "Congratulations, Kurt."

Kurt looks from the Andersons to the envelope, surely they wouldn't give him money. They didn't need to give him anything for graduation. Sure, his father bought Blaine a present, but it wasn't money. What else could be in the envelope except money?

He tears open the envelope apprehensively, feeling a singular piece of paper inside. He pulls it out, and finds a note that reads:

**Keep your freshman year Spring Break open**

Underneath is a drawing of the Eiffel Tower.

Kurt nearly forgets how to breathe, "You bought me a trip to Paris?"

"Well, technically it is a trip for you and Blaine. However, after his display tonight you are free to take anyone else." Mrs. Anderson pats her son's shoulder.

Kurt pulls all three of the Andersons in for a group hug, tearing up, "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

The entire group walks out of the McKinley High auditorium. Kurt and Blaine holding hands, ready to take on the future – whatever will be, will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like crack!<strong>

**Also, do you guys want to hear about the summer, or just go straight to college?**


	4. Senior Week Part 1

**Chapter 3**

"Twelve hours. Twelve fucking hours in a car with these people," Kurt grumbles, stretching his legs out.

"At least you didn't have to drive it all," Blaine winces as he stands.

"You mean at least you didn't have to sit back here and watch the two of you make lovey faces at each other every time a romantic song came on. I think you even started on the commercials," Puck hoists the tub containing the food for the week on his shoulder, "You two really are pathetic."

"We did not make faces during a commercial!" Blaine groans, grabbing his suitcase and Kurt's.

"Actually, we did. During that commercial about Paris." Kurt gently picks up the remaining luggage: some beach chairs and a radio.

"How about you men help us?" Rachel calls from the other car.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look; both knew this week was going to be tiring. When Kurt and Blaine originally approached Finn and Rachel about taking a senior week trip together, this was not what they had intended. Nevertheless, with Finn came Puck. With Puck came Quinn. Kurt really wanted Mercedes to be there. With Mercedes, came Sam. The haphazard group had difficulty deciding where to go. When Puck suggested they go to where the Jersey Shore was filmed, a lot of the group agreed. Especially when Blaine said that his parents had friends that owned a home on the beach.

So the four couples each claimed a room and moved everything in together. Blaine allowed Kurt to organize the room they shared while he unpacked the food.

The group decided to take a nap and wake up for dinner and a trip to the Boardwalk. Blaine and Mercedes, the two drivers, gladly took advantage of the naptime. Unsurprisingly, everyone else took advantage of it too. Except Kurt, because he spent the last several hours of the ride sleeping on Blaine's shoulder as he drove.

Kurt took to exploring the house. The living room was open and airy. It had huge windows and overstuffed couches. The fireplace wasn't lit, but Kurt could tell it would be gorgeous. The kitchen had a huge island in the middle with stainless steel appliances. The kitchen opens up into the backyard where Kurt sees the hot tub. Well, he definitely had plans for that later. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if this is the type of house Blaine wanted. If this was his future, Kurt could be very happy. He imagined children coming here during the summers, bringing sand all over the kitchen.

He imagined cuddling in front of the fireplace when they got older.

Kurt wanted so badly to have a life with Blaine. He could feel it in his bones that his every bit of happiness depended on the future with Blaine. He just hoped Blaine felt the same.

Kurt felt two strong arms wrap around him, "Handsome, what are you doing down here? I expected to wake up and find you next to me." The husky voice belonged to none other than his handsome boyfriend.

Kurt pats the cushion next to him, "Join me? I couldn't sleep."

Kurt and Blaine sit wrapped up in each other until the rest of the house wakes up and they make dinner.

The group made their way to the Boardwalk, only a short 2-block walk from the house. Before they left the group decided they would go on rides tonight. Since they were already coupled off, it made it easy for seating arrangements.

The trouble was deciding what ride to go on first.

Blaine wanted the rollercoaster.

Finn wanted the haunted house.

Rachel wanted the Ferris wheel.

Mercedes wanted the salt and peppershaker.

Puck wanted the carousel.

Kurt wanted a Tylenol.

They decided to let each person pick one ride. Blaine got to choose first since he had to drive.

He chose the worst rollercoaster ever – it had seven loops and then went backwards. Kurt almost killed him.

"I refuse." Kurt sat himself on the bench and folded his arms, "If I wanted to die I would just walk off the end of the pier."

"Come on baby, please? You can hold my hand the entire time." Blaine gave him puppy dog eyes and kneeled in front of him, "I won't let go."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes."

The couples stand in line, and eventually they are the first to choose their seats. Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel took the first row of the car. Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, and Sam took the second row.

Once they were strapped in, Blaine grabbed Kurt's free hand and used his foot to nudge Kurt's dangling one, "you okay with this?"

"As long as it doesn't mess up my hair."

The ride shoots off at a high speed and Blaine's scream is perceptible throughout the entire ride. The group goes through all seven hoops. Rachel is all but crying that she is going to die, Finn is terrified his feel are going to hit the track, Mercedes is praying, Kurt is furiously grabbing at his hair with his free hand.

On the way back, the unmistakable flash of a camera tells them that there is photographic proof of the event.

The group runs down to the picture center to look at the photograph. When the pictures flash on the screen, the group has to hold themselves up to stop laughing.

Kurt has a look of complete and utter happiness on his face, hand tightly locked into Blaine's. Blaine is screaming in what looks complete amusement, he looks about seven. Rachel is also screaming, and clutching to Finn's shoulder. Finn for the most part looks the most civilized, a bemused smirk on his face.

The second row is a completely different story. Quinn, ever the trooper, has both of her arms in the air, eyes wide open, and is laughing, Puck and Sam are clinging to each other, both with their eyes slammed shut in fear. Mercedes has her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes closed.

The group decides to put their file on hold so they can come back and buy themselves copies later.

The next ride is the salt and peppershaker. Mercedes, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt decide to go on. Sam and Puck sit this one out.

When the group gets off the ride, they all look windswept. Kurt complains, but Blaine shushes him, "You look sexy like that. Don't worry."

Kurt blushes but makes no moves to fix his hair.

On the Ferris Wheel Kurt and Blaine sit with Mercedes and Sam.

While the train below them with Finn, Quinn, Puck, and Rachel is swinging and swaying back and forth from Finn and Puck attempting to make the girls scream, theirs is calm. Blaine has his arm around Kurt, and Kurt's head falls to his shoulder. They look out over the ocean into the starry night.

"I love you." Blaine whispers.

Kurt turns his head so that their foreheads are pushed together, "I will never stop loving you."

Blaine kisses him just as the Ferris Wheel crests the top.

Their beautiful moment is ruined when they get off of the ride and Rachel and Quinn are screaming at Puck and Finn.

"WE COULD HAVE DIED!"

"COMPLETELY DISREGARDED OUR SAFETY"

"I SWEAR TO GOD I COULD MURDER YOU!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU COULD HAVE MURDERED US!"

Blaine and Kurt just looked at Mercedes, "You take care of this…okay?" Blaine nods in agreement.

As the two stomp away down the boardwalk Mercedes runs after them. Finn and Puck decide to go on more rides. "Might as well not ruin the whole night," Finn muses.

Sam, Blaine, and Kurt just look at each other. "I guess I'll join you guys. It's only senior week once. You two coming with?"

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and shake their head, "We're going to take the swings back to the end of the boardwalk."

The two boys walk to the swings that ride about twenty feet over the boardwalk. They pay the man then get on the swings. Kurt takes Blaine hand and puts his arm around the shorter man as they quietly enjoy the lights, the sounds of the waves, and each other.


	5. Waves and New Friends

**Hello gorgeous readers! Here is chapter 4! For the future, I really am trying to update everyday, just so you guys know. I figure about 3 more chapters until they actually get to college. I love the reviews so far and would appreciate if you guys have ANY suggestions about what you want to see to let me know! I love reading your reviews, they are the highlights of my day! I hope you enjoy our boys on the beach!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Day 2_

"Kurt. I swear to God, I love you, but if you make me put more sunscreen on you my hands are going to be whiter than the rest of my body."

Kurt shoots Blaine an exasperated look, "Some of us aren't naturally tan like you. I will burn and it will hurt. Do you want me to get burnt and hurt?"

"No. I suppose not. But you are using SPF 100. It is designed for babies."

"When you are wrinkly, old, and resemble a leather shoe I am going to rub this in your face. AND when we visit the beach when we're both 70, I can't wait for people to ask if you're my father because you look so much older than me."

Blaine shoots an apprehensive look at the mirror, "You're the better looking one now, so it doesn't really make a difference?"

"Oh shut up. You look like an Adonis." Kurt pulls a white t-shirt over his head. He apprehensively eyes his blue and gray plaid board shorts. Blaine thought Kurt look perfect. He was glad Kurt put on the shirt though, he didn't want anyone looking at him.

It is Blaine's turn to roll his eyes, "These shorts make me look huge." His shorts were orange and faded to yellow. Kurt thought they looked perfect on him. They hugged his ass in the perfect way, hung low on his V, and his skin tone was perfect.

"I swear to God if you two don't get down here we are leaving without you," Rachel shrieked.

Kurt grabber a pair of aviators and Blaine grabbed his trusty yellow Ray-Bans. Hand in hand, they walked to the beach.

The group waded out into the cool water, Mercedes and Quinn trailing behind the rest, complaining. Blaine ran into the water, immediately diving under a wave and swimming the furthest out. In a moment of reckless abandon, Kurt followed him, diving and swimming gracefully up to his boyfriend.

Blaine looks momentarily surprised but pulls Kurt in for a kiss. "You taste like salt water!" Kurt laughs. Blaine in response shakes his (now very curly) hair spraying Kurt with droplets of water.

Eventually the entire group gets out to the place where the waves are breaking and they all body surf for a while.

About an hour later, Kurt realizes what the salt water is doing to his hair, so he retires to their chairs.

Puck, Blaine, and Sam are the last to quit the ocean. Kurt is dousing himself with more SPF 100. Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel are building a sandcastle. Finn is sleeping and Puck immediately takes to placing seashells on his back.

Blaine is about to take his seat next to Kurt when a group of four guys walk up to their towels, "Hey guys! We were thinking about playing a game of volleyball and were wondering if you guys wanted to join us?" The boy has a distinct southern accent.

Blaine's eyes light up as Puck and Sam jump up, waking Finn up in the process. Kurt looks at Blaine, shakes his head, and takes back to reading his book. "Sure! I'm Blaine; this is Puck, Sam, and Finn!"

The boy smiles. "I'm Tom; This is Steve, Dexter, and Kevin. We're here from North Carolina on senior week. You guys?"

"We're from Ohio. It's senior week for all of us too!" Finn responds, "You better be prepared, I have an excellent spike."

Tom grins, "Don't worry. We're prepared."

The teams assemble on opposite sides of the net, with the girls (and Kurt) from each group cheering on the sidelines. The group from North Carolina is bigger, with the 4 boys and about 10 girls. Mercedes keeps side eying the ones looking at Sam. Kurt can't help but laugh at the girls staring at Blaine. His skin was glistening in the sun and his shorts rode low on his hips. Suddenly Kurt feels to need to stand up and grab Blaine, even though he knows there is no competition.

Blaine dives for the ball, landing on his stomach, spraying a girl with sand. "Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Blaine starts wiping the sand off the girls arm, "I'm so clumsy sometimes!"

She laughs and Kurt realizes how pretty she is. He skin is about as tan as Blaine's, her hair is black and straight. She's wearing a turquoise bikini and has a sarong around her waist. "It's okay!" She laughs, "The beach is the perfect place to get a little dirty!" Kurt almost dies when she winks at Blaine.

The game ends with not a tie or a winner, but with the boys deciding that 2 hours of volleyball was enough. The group decides to meet up at the same place tomorrow on the beach, and Blaine and Finn get the numbers of the guys to perhaps get together later in the week to have dinner or go on the Boardwalk again.

Blaine starts walking over to Kurt, smiling when the girl from earlier trots over to him from the group that was huddled together, "I'm Mallory! We're going dancing tonight and were wondering if you all wanted to join us. I need a dancing partner!" She links arms with Blaine as he tries not to laugh. Kurt can't help but notice Dexter look at Blaine like he wants to strangle him.

Blaine quickly untangles from Mallory and smiles, "Sorry honey, but I'm taken." He reaches out his hand to Kurt, who quickly takes his outstretched hand.

She looks surprised, "Oh. I had no idea! You guys are cute!" She skips back to the boys who are just looking at Kurt and Blaine.

"Well. You guys coming out dancing or not?" Kevin yells, "There's room for all of you! It would be cool to continue the day!"

Kurt looked at everyone smiling and decided it would be a good time, "Blaine and I would love to, I don't know about anyone else…"

Everyone else nods in affirmation. The groups decide to meet at the 18+ club Stardust at 9 o'clock.

* * *

><p>After Kurt taking a 2-hour shower and has Blaine help deep condition his hair several times, the group leaves. Several of the members, specifically Puck, Sam, and Finn are moving more slowly due to sunburn. Blaine, true to form, tanned immensely during the day. Kurt did not burn at all, but his hair was streaked with more blonde than before. Because Kurt doused the girls with sunscreen, they too were fine. Quinn was a little pink in her face, but it just made her look continually embarrassed.<p>

* * *

><p>The club is completely filled when the group enters. To Kurt's dismay, the girls still pull Blaine onto the dance floor. Apparently, his sexuality made him the perfect dance partner. It wasn't until one of the other girls, Kim, pulls Kurt into the group that they really start having fun.<p>

Kurt and Blaine find themselves in the middle of the group, dancing with each other and everyone else in the group. Puck pulls Blaine towards him and the two end up dancing in a rather suggestive way that has several of the girls just staring at them.

Throughout the entire night, no one stared at Kurt and Blaine. No one said inappropriate names. No one really cared. Perhaps their generation really was more accepting than the small town they grew up in led them to believe. What was even better was the neither boy even worried about it. They just simply enjoyed the night with their old friends, and their new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, Reviews make me a happy girl!<strong>


	6. Family Histories

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews - keep them coming! They really make me want to update faster. This is the last chapter of senior week. I decided to give you some fluff, because it isn't going to be around for much longer! If you can't tell, I love goofy!Blaine more than anything. If you do review, leave your Tumblr names so I can follow you all!

**Chapter 5**

The week flies by in a flurry of das spent at the beach, shopping, drinking, mini golf, and spending time with their new friends. The last day the group plans to break up to do whatever they want.

* * *

><p>The second to last morning, Kurt doesn't open his eyes, but rolls closer to Blaine, only to find his boyfriend wasn't in the bed. Kurt sits up and looks at the clock, it reads 10 AM. He immediately starts cursing his boyfriend who turned off the alarm clock.<p>

Not even bothering with a shirt, he pads down the steps, not seeing a single soul. The beach bags are gone, the chairs are all gone, and when he calls out no one answers. Just as he is about to march down towards the beach and scream at Blaine, he sees that his boyfriend's towel is still folded in the basket. He spins around again, walking towards the patio in the backyard. He spies a drink sitting on the table with a note. Smiling to himself, he sidles over to the table.

_Kurt,_

_Have a drink. Take a shower. Get ready for the day. Don't eat anything, we have lunch plans. Be ready by 1. I love you!_

_Blaine xx_

Kurt sips the mimosa Did Blaine really have to dot every 'I' with a heart, and color it in? There are times when he wonders how he got such an endearing goofball. He realizes that by this point he only has two hours to get ready, so he gets to work.

When Kurt is dressed and perfectly coifed, he ventures downstairs to find his boyfriend sitting cross-legged on the chair, looking up at him, smiling. "Good morning handsome!"

Kurt laughs, "Good afternoon yourself. Have you been busy this morning?" He eyes the basket sitting in front of the chair.

"Not really. I just needed to gather some things." He jumps up, offering an arm, "Are you ready?"

"But of course." Kurt starts walking towards the car, "where are we off to?"

Blaine inhales deeply, "Well. I wanted to do something really…classic. Promise me you'll play along and not get angry?"

Kurt wasn't so sure he wanted to agree, "I can…attempt."

Blaine grins at him, "Perfect! So the first step is this," Blaine motions to a surrey sitting in the driveway.

Kurt just stares at the vehicle, "You are by far the biggest child I have ever seen." But he walks towards the bike anyway, "I take it you want to drive?"

Blaine prances towards the seat, "of course I do!" He carefully places the basket between the boys, "Hold on tight!" Together they pedal through the streets, Blaine driving them towards somewhere. Kurt fears for the worst.

Kurt enjoys feeling the sunshine on his skin; the day is warm but not hot. He has sunscreen on, but doesn't feel like he has to reapply it every twenty minutes. He glances over towards his boyfriend and cannot take his eyes off the man next to him. His face is one of pure exhilaration. He is smiling so big Kurt is sure his face must hurt. "You really are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Every time we came to the beach as a kid I wanted to go on one of these. Mom and Dad always said no and we rode individual bikes."

"Oh. Therefore, this day isn't about making me happy at all. It is about living some childhood dreams?" Kurt kids.

"Oh shut up."

Eventually the two boys drive out of Seaside Heights and into a smaller town. Kurt's legs are tired so he stops pedaling. "Are we going to be there soon?"

"Keep pedaling. I can't do this on my own. And yes."

Kurt sighs but puts his feet back on the pedals. The two boys drive for another three blocks before they cross into a new town – Stone Harbor. The houses here are huge, the people are definitely different than those in Seaside. They are older, more reserved.

"And…why are we here?"

Blaine stops by a construction site, "This is where my parents are building a house. We used to come here when I was a kid. Our house burnt down a few years ago in the off season." He gets really quiet, just staring at the frame of the house, "I had so many memories. So many things that I wanted my kids to see."

Kurt grasps Blaine's hand, "Hey, we can make more memories in this new house."

Blaine smiles, "We?"

"We."

Blaine shakes his head, "You are perfect. You realize that? Perfect. Let's get going, I'm hungry."

The boys get back on the bike and pedal another few blocks down the Oceanside. Kurt is surprised at how much cleaner this beach is. They finally arrive at a pavilion and Blaine pulls the break.

Kurt walks towards the structure, "Why are we eating here?"

Blaine starts spreading out the food he made, "This is where my parents got married."

Kurt had always imagined that the Andersons got married in a lavish ceremony in a huge church. "Here?"

"Just a pastor, my dad, my mom, and my grandparents," he smiles. "My parents think it's good luck that if any of us are within twenty miles of it, we need to stop by."

The ocean, the dunes with flowers, the smell, everything about the environment makes Kurt realize that Blaine was trying to show Kurt how much he meant to him. "Do you think we'll get married?"

"I do."

The rest of the day consisted of the boys shopping, walking by the beach, and Blaine almost getting them killed several times on the surrey. A perfect last day of senior week.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS PLEASE!<strong>


	7. Goodbyes

**Guys! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to write. I have been in a Klaine-coma for the past few nights after the "I love yous"! I recently got another job, so I may not be able to update every night, but this story is taking itself to a place I never thought it would! Please review guys! I really want to know where you want the boys to go! I also just want to know more than 5 people are reading the story and it is worth it to continue! **

**Moreover, this is the last "summer" chapter, even though it is really the start of the college experience.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The months, weeks, days, and seconds passed faster than either Kurt or Blaine thought they ever would. They shopped, swam, shopped some more, and spent every waking moment together and with their friends. They knew that after this summer, they would never really be the same afterwards. College changes people.

It was 6 AM and Kurt is already cursing the fact that he chose a school some eleven hours from Lima. His father's car is packed full with everything Kurt thought he could possibly need for his dorm room. Including his brand new sewing machine that so far only garnered him eight fingers covered in band-aids.

Kurt was living in Singer Hall, room 204. His roommate's name was Paul Stine, a pre-med major from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. His first impressions from Paul's Facebook were that he was a man of varied taste. When Kurt and Paul talked for the first time, Paul seemed like he was very serious, something Kurt hoped would ebb away. Kurt decided that the theme for his room would be chocolate. His comforter was a rich brown color. Blaine and Kurt went shopping for their things together, and Blaine tried to take the brown comforter, but Kurt won.

Blaine's car sped into the Hummel driveway. He jumped out of the car and sprinted towards Kurt, picking him up and spinning him, "Good morning sunshine!"

Kurt's eyebrows couldn't have gotten closer to his hairline, "Mr. Anderson, have you already had your coffee today?"

"5 cups, I've been up since 3 packing." Blaine waves his parents, who just arrived, up to the pair.

"Of course you have. Didn't I tell you to be packed before this morning? You probably forgot something."

Blaine rolls his eyes, "Yes, Mother. But I did manage to put everything in my parents' car, so you can stow more in mine. And, if I forgot anything, I'll just use yours."

Blaine was also living in Singer Hall, but room 212. Lady Fate once again allowed the boys to be close to each other. His roommate was Henry Austen, a psychology major, football player from Deptford, New Jersey. Blaine could tell that he liked to have fun more than he liked to study. Blaine told Henry about his sexuality right away, because he didn't want Henry to hate him. Henry was about 6'4" and 300 pounds. Blaine was intimidated. However, much to his surprise, Henry was completely fine with Blaine's sexuality.

"HUMMEL!" Puck showed up on his bike, screaming way too loudly for a morning.

Kurt and Blaine were the first of their friends to leave for school. Slowly all of their friends showed up to say their goodbyes. The group started a hug line, and both boys went through. Kurt couldn't believe how amazing it was that Blaine created close friendships with his friends in the past year. During the summer Blaine, Sam, and Mike became especially close. While Kurt was blubbering with Rachel and Mercedes, Mike had Blaine in a bear hug and wouldn't let go, and Sam actually had tear marks on his face.

Kurt also didn't miss when Finn, Puck, Mercedes, and Rachel encircled Blaine.

"You take care of my brother, you hear me? I know you watched out for him at Dalton, but this is different. Take care of him. You're one of my best friends, but he's my brother." Finn pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine had to admit that Finn was one of his best friends as well, and he knew he would protect Kurt.

Mercedes was next to attack him, "Boy, I know there are going to be fine boys at this college. I know you may find them attractive. But I swear to you, I will leave UCLA and come find you."

"And I will drive up from NYU and help her bury your body." Rachel pipes in, looking far more menacing than a girl of her frame should.

The sound of a bus alerted Kurt to the fact that they were getting more visitors. The white bus with the yellow bird emblazoned on the front of it stops by the driveway, and 20 boys in blazers step off.

Blaine pulls away from the group threatening his life and prances towards his boys. They all surround him. Blaine was just one of those people that everyone innately liked, and the Warblers knew that losing him meant they lost a lot of their appeal. It also meant they lost someone that was best of best friends. They lost the one man who was there for every single one of them.

Kurt stood back, because yes, he had been a Warbler. Yes, some of them were his friends, but he knew that Blaine needed this moment. It wasn't until they beckoned to him that he went. Kurt found himself surrounded by the boys, hugging all of them. Nick and Jeff pull Kurt to the side, staring at him.

"Kurt," Jeff starts, "You are our friend. You always will be. Nevertheless, Blaine has been a life force for both of us. We know college may change how you think or feel about him. But please, we've seen him broken. We saw him when he first came to Dalton. We saw him when you left. We don't want him hurt again."

Nick continues, "We know you may have problems. And we are here to listen to you too. We want you both to be happy."

Kurt smiles, "I will never hurt Blaine. Don't worry. I know how much he means to you both." He smiles at the boys before hugging them.

They all stay and talk for another twenty minutes before a grumpy Burt comes out at says they need to go.

Their parents get in their respective cars, read to lead the way for the next 11 hours. Kurt and Blaine get into Blaine's car. The decision is that one person will drive five hours, and the other will drive the rest of the way.

The Hummel's car is stockpiled with coffee and Burt's Mellencamp collection.

The Anderson's car also has coffee, but they are listening to Mozart in an attempt to calm their nerves at losing their son to a college so far away.

The car holding Kurt and Blaine is a completely different scene. Blaine is tapping on the wheel jamming to the local Top 40 radio station, and is on his third can of Starbucks. Kurt is singing along with him, on his 4th Diet Coke. The two boys are nervous, anxious, excited, but ready to continue their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make the world go round! 3<strong>


	8. Orientation Day 1

**AN: Hey guys! I'm really sorry this chapter became so long, but I want to get into actually college soon. Also, this is where we will meet a lot of the main people in Kurt and Blaine's lives. Also, the POV shifts focus from Blaine to Kurt, and then back through again. It is a little confusing, but it shouldn't be too bad!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming, please? Is there anything in particular you'd like to see the boys go through or do in college? I'm open to suggestions! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The Anderson's and the Hummel's are sitting in traffic by the school. A long line of cars stuffed as full as possible Blaine had parked his car and both he and Kurt were forced into separate cars with their parents.

Blaine sat next to his flat screen television, slightly squished but comfortable.

Kurt, on the other hand, was straddling his lamp and had his arms wrapped around his rug.

A sandy haired boy bounds up to the Anderson car, pulls open Blaine's door, and yanks the boy out by the arm. "I'm Travis. You go up through the Campus Center, grab your box of books, pick up the information, and then meet us back at your dorm." He closes the door and directs the parents towards Singer Hall. Blaine stands staring at the car, slightly confused, but he waits for Kurt.

A similar situation happens to Kurt. A girl who appeared to be about 6' tall pulls open the door, grasps Kurt and says, "Get your books, get back to your dorm! We'll see you in 20!" His dorm slams and the Hummel car takes off after the Andersons.

"Well, that was a polite entrance," Kurt remarks, linking arms with Blaine as the two walk up the steps towards the campus center.

Blaine laughs, "Come on, they probably have a system," He grabs his box of books from another student and falters slightly, "Damn. These books are heavy."

Kurt's books are in a bag, "Mine seem fine."

Blaine rolls his eyes towards Kurt, "Yeah. Maybe I should have chosen something other than English if I didn't want books."

The boys get their IDs, and Blaine has a brief freak out over his picture, "The humidity that day was HORRIBLE. I look like I have more hair than face!"

Kurt was actually pleased with his picture, but the background did give his skin a pink tinge that he didn't appreciate.

They walk back towards their dorm which was thankfully only across the street. Blaine had to keep stopping because his arms were getting tired from the weight of the books.

The boys walk in the hall, and immediately Blaine gets incredible excited, "This dorms theme is The Little Mermaid? Yes! Winning!" He hands the resident assistant checking them in his ID.

The RA checking them in, an attractive girl with short brown hair smiles, "Blaine Anderson?" Blaine nods his head, "Here's your combination to get into your room, and your parents are waiting for you with all of your stuff."

"You mean I don't have to carry anything other than this?" Blaine is all smiles, charming the girl already.

"Nope, not at all. I'm Amanda by the way, I'm the RA on your floor." She smiles broadly at him.

"Oh! I'm there too!" Kurt smiles at Amanda.

"Well, I do believe I just found my two favorite residents," she hands Kurt his combination as well.

The boys walk up the flight of steps together and down the long hall towards their rooms. They both live at the far end of the floor, the boys half. The hall is coed, but the rooms are divided around Amanda's into the boys end and the girls end. Girls wave at both Kurt and Blaine as they walk.

* * *

><p>Blaine enters his room first; amazed at the amount of crap the two boys have together. The room has two beds, two dressers, two desks, a micro fridge, and a table. The room is already set up in the most practical way so that each boy has his side.<p>

Henry smiles and walks over, pulling Blaine into a huge, "Hey man! I can't wait to live together!"

Blaine is somewhat taken aback by his forwardness but hugs back, "I know man, this is awesome."

Blaine greets his roommate's parents and they too seem nice and welcoming. Together they have their room set up in no time. The TV is mounted on the wall and Henry's four gaming consoles are plugged into it. Blaine has a feeling not a lot of work is going to be done in the room. On the door, both Blaine and Henry have notes. Blaine's is in the shake of Mickey Mouse while Henry's is in the shape of the Disney Castle.

Blaine's note reads:

_Blaine Anderson!_

_I hope you're excited to begin orientation with us, your POPs! Get ready for a few days filled with songs, games, getting to know your classmates, information on college, and a lot of fun. You are in group 2, please meet us by the baseball diamond at 4 sharp!_

_Your POPs,_

_Mal and Sean_

Glancing at the clock next to his bed, Blaine realizes the time has come for him to say goodbye to his parents. He doesn't want to admit it, but he feels as if he may cry. He excuses himself as he excuses himself and his parents as they walk towards the car and hugs tightly onto both his mother and his father.

His dad's eyes have tears in them as well, "Son, I'm proud of you. You have become your own man. These years are amazing. They also go quickly. Get your work done, but have fun. Drink, I know I did. Be stupid. Make mistakes. But son, if you do one thing for me, it's make sure you hold onto Kurt."

Blaine simply hugs his father again, hoping the gesture can convey all he is feeling. He turns to his mother who has been silently sobbing. "Mom, please don't cry!"

She hugs him again, "Blaine, I love you so much. I know you weren't home much because of Dalton, but you were just a car ride away. Now you are so far. I promise I'll send you care packages once a month. Give Kurt our love and tell his parents we'll meet them back at the hotel. They'll want their own alone time with him." She hugs them again as they get into the car and drive off. Blaine glances at his nametag and makes his way towards the baseball diamond, texting Kurt to tell him to hurry up so he isn't late.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Room 204 is in a state of chaos.<p>

The boys cannot arrange their room in a way that suits both of them. Their room, unlike 212, was not arranged. Neither boy can figure it out. Kurt is getting frustrated, and so is Paul.

Paul is just what Kurt expected. He's skinny with very pale skin. His hair is black and cut very short. He is dressed in jean shorts and a ratty t-shirt from a high school Science Olympiad. Kurt wonders if he could take up the closet space that Paul is obviously not going to use. He's not unfriendly, he just seems shy and like he prefers to keep to himself.

"I'm going to see how Blaine arranged his room. Maybe they figured this mind game out." He waltzes down the hall towards 212.

He knocks on the doorway, only to see Mrs. Anderson standing there amid the rubble. "Hello Kurt, darling! Blaine and his father are at the car getting some tape. Having a good time setting up your room?"

"No. We can't set anything up right. However, this looks like it would work. I can't believe that we didn't think of this." Kurt looks around the room again, and sees Blaine's roommate for the first time. He is massive. His biceps looked bigger than Blaine's waist. He had curly blonde hair and light blue eyes.

He meets Kurt's eyes, "Hey there! I take it you're Kurt? I'm Henry, Blaine's roommate!" He shakes Kurt's hand, "I have a feeling we're all going to become great friends!"

Kurt likes Henry immediately. He even likes his parents, who greet him in a similar manner. He could only hope that Paul is as nice to Blaine. "It's great to meet all of you! Well, I'm off to set up my room before we need to meet the POPs."

The room is settled quickly with Burt and Paul's father moving things. Kurt has imagined how everything would be arranged, so it doesn't take long for his side to be done. He grabs his note and rereads it so he knows where to go. He finds the Pluto-shaped note on his desk:

_Hey Kurt!_

_Welcome to Ardmore! Are you ready for some fun? These next few days will be some of your best memories in college. You'll be introduced to the teapot. You'll meet EVERYONE in your class. You'll make friends that last for a lifetime. Make sure you come to POPs with an open mind! Meet Group 8 by the baseball diamond at 4 sharp! Don't be the last one there!_

_Your POPs,_

_Mike and Nicole_

Kurt isn't too sure how he feels about all of this, but he knows he needs an open mind if he wanted to last. He'd heard horror stories from POPs. Apparently, at one point some kid had to lead the entire class in a Spice Girls medley.

Paul left with his parents, so Kurt figures he should say goodbye here. He turns to his dad, and feels the tears roll down his face. He never thought he'd be like this. Moving out, moving to New York (even in this capacity) was always his dream. "Dad, I'm going to miss you!" He hugs his father close.

Burt gives a great sniff, "I'm going to miss you too Kurt. If you need anything, and I do mean anything, you call me. I don't care if it's 2 in the morning."

"I will dad."

"And study! Work hard, Kurt. You are destined for so much more than Ohio could ever give you. I know you're sad about leaving us, but this is what you need. Try new things and expand your horizons. But stick around Blaine. I love that kid and he's good for you. He brings you out of your sarcasm shell." Burt puts his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I have never been more proud of you."

Kurt takes a tissue from Carole who wraps her arms around him, "You are the best second-son I could have ever asked for," she whispers, laughing at the joke between the two.

Kurt shakes his head, "You are the best second-mom I could have asked for."

She touches his face, and for once, he doesn't mind. "Send Blaine our love, and tell him if he needs anything we're here for him as well. We're off to meet his parents for dinner."

Kurt grabs his phone, seeing a text message from Blaine: **Hey handsome! I walked my parents to the car so I'm going to meet my group now. Hurry up! I heard they make you streak if you're late!**

Kurt's pulse quickens as he walks his parents quickly to the car, hugging them one last time.

* * *

><p>Blaine's POPs are two of the friendliest people he's ever met. They're hyperactive and loud. Two things Blaine can really appreciate in a person. Mal is gorgeous. She's a senior, Elementary Education major, captain of the basketball team, in the choir, and an ambassador. Sean is very tall, almost 6'8". He's a psychology and communications major. He is in one of the fraternities, and the head of the volunteer center.<p>

"Okay, you guys are our groupies. For the next five days, we are going to play some games to get to know each other. The people in this group will become some of your best friends. I still talk to almost everyone in my group freshman year. You're also going to get some valuable information. Please try to be on time. I know you have to be here early. I know the nights are late. But it's worth it. Next week at this time you'll want to be back in POPs week." He scans the 15 person crowd, "Any questions?"

Everyone shakes their head. Blaine looks at his group members. There are 8 girls and 7 boys. Everyone looks nice enough, though some obviously aren't adjusting to college well enough yet.

"Okay guys! First game time!" Mal passes out paper and markers. "2 truths and a lie. Everyone know the game?" Everyone nods, the game was pretty standard in most 'get to know each other' circles. "Except you have to make these truths important. Not just your favorite color. Make them something you want everyone to know about you."

Blaine ponders for a moment about what to write. There is so much he wants people to know. Eventually he knows and writes them down. People are sharing theirs, and some of the information is surprising. He finds that one girl actually is related to Idina Menzel. Everyone has to guess which is the lie, and he is actually pretty good at figuring it out. He is one of the few, though. He's the last person and when it is his turn, he turns his paper, "Okay, so my first one is that I'm an Education major. My second is that I'm on the rugby team. And the third is that I'm gay."

"Obviously the lie is that you're gay," the football player in the group, Nathan, says.

"Definitely," another boy, Jack says.

"I don't know," the other theater major in the group, Melody, says, "I think it's that he's an education major."

"Yeah. He's gay." A fashion major, Jade, says.

"How do you know?" Nathan remarks.

"Trust me. I met his boyfriend at Sneak Peek." She turns to Blaine, "Kurt, right?"

Blaine nods, "Right."

Nathan just looks at him, "Damn. I never would have thought."

Mal smiles towards Blaine, "That's the great part about college, it expands your horizons and makes you look at people differently. So Blaine, Kurt goes to school here? Anyone else have a significant other here or somewhere else?" The topic shifts to the importance of keeping in contact during college.

Blaine has a great time the rest of the night. The group learns cheers and chants that tomorrow will help them maneuver orientation.

When it comes time to head back, Melody and Jade link arms with him, "So this looks like it's going to be a fun week," Jade remarks.

He looks at Jade, "I hope so. I've been looking forward to this for months." Jade is African American, and about 5'11". She has long curly hair and is very slender. Blaine can see himself being good friends with her. She has a girlfriend that lives in New York City, her hometown.

Melody smiles, "I don't think we've really talked yet, but you seem like an awesome person. I saw the POPs carry in your guitar. You play?"

Blaine cannot believe his luck, "Yeah. All the time. You?"

"Yup. I'm partially a music major So I play all the time." She smiles at him. Melody has long auburn hair. She's very short, about 5'1" and has curves. The most striking feature is her blue eyes that rival Kurt's.

"Did I hear you guys say you play music?" Another boy from their group, Eric, comes up beside them, "I had a band in high school. We were actually pretty good." Eric is a pre-med major and fairly stocky. His brown hair is short, but spiked in the front. He has a girlfriend from home that goes to the local community college.

Blaine can't believe his luck that he already found friends at school.

* * *

><p>Kurt hates orientation. They make him sit in the grass. He really isn't a fan of people doing and being obnoxious for no reason. Only Blaine can do that and Kurt find it cute. He has to tell people about himself, people who don't even know him. To top it all off, he has a group with three football players in it. Football players that aren't like Henry.<p>

They too play 2 truths and a lie. Kurt, like Blaine, goes last. "Okay, here goes. I'm gay, I'm a theater major, I live in Singer."

"Well. Gay isn't the lie." A sandy-haired football player remarks, pushing his long hair back from his eyes, "So I'm going to go with Singer."

Kurt hates him, immediately. "Nope. That's true."

"Well, then you aren't a theater major."

"Nope, fashion." Kurt says.

The group wraps up their discussions and Kurt takes off back towards Singer with his new friend Nicole, another fashion major.

"I hope they don't expect us to sew too well yet. I'm still wounded from attempting," She pulls her wavy hair into a ponytail.

"I know. My fingers hurt for days," Kurt remarks, pulling out his cellphone to ask Blaine where he is.

"Hey, Kurt?" Donny runs up beside the pair, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings."

Kurt looks at the boy, "It didn't."

Donny smiles, "Good. Because I think we could be good friends. I didn't say it to be rude. I'm very understanding of people being gay."

Kurt stops himself from rolling his eyes, "Oh are you?"

"Yeah, because I'm gay too."

Kurt stops walking, "Oh. I didn't realize."

"Yeah. Not something I publicize." Donny pats his arm, "We'll chat later, my boyfriend wants to Skype."

Maybe Kurt should stop judging people so quickly.

Kurt sees Blaine sitting outside of Singer with Jade, who he recognizes from Sneak Peek, and another girl and guy that he doesn't know. When Blaine sees him, his face lights up in a way that Kurt never tires of seeing. He runs over, hugging Kurt and spinning him around. "Mel, Eric, this is my boyfriend Kurt. Jade, you know him of course." Jade runs over and hugs him, while the other two wave and say hellos.

Kurt turns to Nicole, "This is Blaine, my boyfriend, as I guess you've figured out."

Nicole appraises Blaine, "You done good boy."

"They've both done pretty damn good," Jade laughs.

The boys excuse themselves from the group and walk upstairs to have some time to talk, something they really hadn't gotten to do yet.

Both boys believe that surviving this whole college thing, both individually and as a couple, won't be that difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews! I love you all!<strong>


	9. Orientation Day 2

**Hello lovely readers! A few people have asked me on Tumblr (.com) if I based this school off of any particular school. The answer is yes, the school I currently attend. :) This is the final day of orientation for our boys - the real fun starts after this. Get ready for the angst, it's acoming. I should update either tomorrow night or the next afternoon. We've had some tornadoes around here and power has been iffy, but it looks better! Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Orientation passes quickly, and before they know it, the second to last day approached, and they would officially be college students soon.

A gentle knocking sounds at Kurt's door. "Come in!" He somewhat yells before attempting to figure out what to wear for the day.

Paul rolls out of bed just when Blaine walks in. Paul quickly pulls on a shirt and jean shorts (much to Kurt's dismay) before sliding into his shower shoes. "Seeya later." He murmurs, grabbing his ID and leaving the room.

"Does he not like me or something?" Blaine kids, pushing himself up on Kurt's bed, "I'm going to need a stepstool to get up here. Is there any need for it to be this tall?"

"Yes, short-stuff, there is," Kurt grumbles, "And don't mind him, he doesn't even talk to me. I think he's homesick. I don't know why we need to wear sneakers."

"Because we're running around the football field tonight for some sort of game. Just wear your Chucks. That's what I'm wearing. We can match!" His eyes lit up, hazel and honey tones dancing in the light, and he pouted slightly.

"Fine, fine. Though we aren't making a habit of this." He gets dressed quickly, not wanting to sing "I'm a Little Teapot," the punishment if one is late to breakfast. Luckily, Kurt and Blaine's groups were part of the same "family" and did a lot of things during the day together. The boys take off for breakfast hand in hand.

As the boy walk towards the dining hall Nathan joins them, "Hey Kurt! Is this Blaine?"

"No. I just hold hands with random good looking boys for the fun of it." Kurt remarks.

Nathan laughs, "Ah. Witty. I like that," he motions towards Blaine, "I'm Nathan, Kurt and I are in a group together."

Blaine shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you."

The group proceeds to breakfast and off to a morning of meetings.

Kurt's group once again finds themselves sitting in the grass by the pond. Nicole tells them all about the tradition of people throwing their friends into the pond on his birthday, even in February. If someone is born in the cold months, the nice friends will break the ice. Kurt decides that he's going to skip classes on the day of his birthday. He does not want to get thrown into that green pit.

The POPs then discuss the talent show that happens later that night. The group needs to create an act that represents the Disney theme and also is funny. The winning group gets to sleep in the next day and not attend the morning workshop. Immediately Kurt thinks of a million things they could do, however a theater major named Jenna beats him to it. "We should do something like the Disney Princesses once the movies are over. Like how their husband just want them to cook, clean, and watch the kids!" She laughs, recruiting some of the girls.

"Well, I guess the boys have to sit this one out," Nathan laughs, "Not that I mind."

The boys circle up and talk about life experiences. They were surprised to learn that Kurt played football and scored the winning points in a game. Kurt really felt like he bonded more with his group members. They had discussions about love, life, and how they feel they've already changed. Kurt knew he was changing slowly. He no longer felt like he needed to be a part of a club or use his talent to stand out. He was finding that people liked him for the person he was. This was something he hadn't felt since Dalton.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile near the library Blaine's group was attempting to decide on a skit for that night. No one is really stepping up to take over and be the ringleaders.<p>

Finally, Jade speaks up, "Well, since Blaine and Melody can sing, why don't they do some duet? And then I can come in and do one of the songs and we'll do a medley or something?"

Blaine smiles, "We can sing "A Whole New World"?"

Melody (Or Mel as they now called her) smiled hugely at Blaine, "That's my favorite Disney song! Can we please?" She pouts towards him.

"Sure. I can also play pretty much anything from The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, and Beauty and the Beast. Anyone want to take anything from that?"

Their entire group worked together and tried to incorporate everyone in the group as much as possible.

The night arrived quickly, and Kurt only managed to embarrass himself once when he tripped over a tree root. He also won the class wide game of rock, paper, scissor, shoot, and witnessed someone get thrown into the pond from a very safe distance.

Blaine on the other hand, had to shake his butt in front of everyone in the dining hall, do the chicken dance, propose to the Dean of Students, sing "I'm a Little Teapot" four times, and perform his best Chicken Little impersonation.

Kurt's group went first, and they made everyone laugh. Most groups seemed like they threw everything together and didn't even try.

Then Blaine's group came.

Jade sat off to the side with what Kurt noticed to be Blaine's guitar. She started strumming out the chords to "A Whole New World" Blaine and Melody came out started singing the first few lines, and everyone in the audience sat up a little straighter. Kurt never failed to be amazed at his boyfriend and the way everyone seemed to fall in love with him.

What did bother Kurt, however, was that once the song started to close, right when Jasmine and Aladdin would have moved in to kiss each other, so did Melody and Blaine. His anger was quickly offset however when the rest of the boys in the group broke into a (not quite in tune) version of "Kiss the Girl" which Blaine quickly took over on guitar while the boys shimmied in some basic choreography.

Kurt and Blaine both couldn't wait until they could try out for the music groups on campus.

One of the boys in the group walked to the side to press a button and Blaine quickly stashed his guitar on the side as "Under the Sea" came over the loudspeakers and the entire group flew off of the stage in the chapel and grabbed members of the audience. Blaine went straight for Kurt, and pulled him out of his seat. They danced right in the middle of the aisle, laughing, celebrating their last night of orientation. Even though Kurt knew he would have to wake up early to go to the workshop, he was happy that Blaine's group was going to win.

What the two missed were the looks from Melody and Nathan as they danced with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewsSuggestions/Comments Thanks 3**


	10. Dungeons and Body Paint

**Hello all! I told you I'd update sooner! Our boys are finally in school, so things are about to get crazy for them! Thank you all so much for your comments here and on Tumblr! They are so appreciated! Anywho - on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The boys are a week into school, and they already have a routine set. Blaine wakes up at 7, Kurt wakes up at 6:30. Blaine goes by Kurt's door and picks him up, and they are at breakfast by 7:30. Both boys unfortunately had class at 8 AM on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Fortunately, they had that class together.

English 102 Honors Level was their only class together, but they figured it was best that they had the class together so they both made sure to wake up in time. Their professor was slightly weird, he was shorter than Blaine by inches. The first day of class, he jumped up on Kurt's desk, acting like a cat. Kurt supposed this is the payment he got for sitting front and center in class.

Both boys had two more classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, Friday. Blaine had Spanish 101 and Music Theory 101. Kurt had Sewing 101 and French 201. Both of the boys were done by 12, so they usually had lunch then spent the rest of the day in the library.

On Tuesdays Blaine had a four hour Theater 100 lab from 1-5. It quickly became his favorite class. They watched shows, performed, were interactive. They even got to go around campus and perform for various groups. It was a small class of only 10 students, so they all got to know each other fairly well. On Thursdays he only had a hour long Spanish lab, and the rest of the day he spent with Spanish tutoring and more library work.

Kurt had French lab on Tuesday morning. He also had an hour and a half long math class Tuesday and Thursday mornings.

Both boys worked hard at what they did. College proved harder than either thought they would need to. The Dalton workload really prepared both of them, and Kurt was honestly regretting his choice to transfer back to McKinley. Staying at Dalton would have prepared him better for this.

It was not just work for them, however. They knew in order for them to both be happy on campus they needed extracurricular activities. Blaine joined the rugby team, the Mane Men (the a cappella singing group on campus), the newspaper, Creative Arts club on campus. He also was required to perform in at least one show during his freshman year, but if he wanted to be an official Player on campus, he needed to do three. Kurt joined the fashion club, the French club, and was voted Class Secretary at the end of orientation. He too secured a spot on the Mane Men after auditioning.

They were both busy, but spent time together, even if it was just studying. They caught movies when they could, and spent a lot of time walking around campus and just exploring their new home. Both felt like they made the right choice.

Saturday approached quickly and Kurt found himself in his own personal dungeon chained to the sewing machine. His fingers were raw and he wasn't sure he could quite see colors straight anymore. Furthermore, he could hear the cheers from the football game that Blaine was at with some of his new friends. The game hadn't even started yet, and people were already singing, dancing, and cheering for the Lions. It was still hot outside and the sun was shining brightly, so it thrilled Kurt that the sewing lab had not a single window.

"Boy, if you don't get sewing we are going to be here forever," Jade remarked, holding up the jacket she had been working on. Kurt, Jade, and another fashion major, Kelly, were working on a group project to design a single outfit. Kurt was taken aback at how quickly he had to design. But he was glad, it calmed him.

"I just would really prefer to be out there watching the football game. It is the opening game," Kurt pouts. "Besides, I'm thirsty."

"Can't you get that sexy boyfriend of yours to bring us something? I'm hungry too," Jade continues pressing the jacket, "and from the looks of this, I'm going to be here until Monday morning."

"No, he's with the rest of the school, at the game." Kurt checks his phone for the fiftieth time that day, hoping the hours would move faster so he could meet up with Blaine, Melody, Henry, Eric, Donny, and Jade for dinner. "Kelly, are you coming to dinner with us tonight?" Kelly occasionally came to dinner with the group, but sometimes she skipped dinner all together.

"Probably," she sighs, "I'm going out tonight so I guess I should get some food in my stomach. The football boys are having a party." Her red hair is sticking to her forehead as she presses the dress again, "as long as I get this puckering out of the hem."

Jade's phone vibrates against the table, and she immediately snatches it, looking for any sort of distraction from the project. Kurt watches as her face turns to complete horror, "Kurt. You are going to murder your boyfriend."

He jumps out of his chair as quickly as possible, running towards the phone. "What? Why? What did he do?"

She busts out into laughter, "It's nothing like you're thinking. He just…got dressed up for the game."

Kurt jerks the phone from her hand and almost loses his breath when he sees the screen. Mel is Blaine's stomach with red paint. Is he really going to go to the football game without a shirt? Kurt isn't so sure he likes other people looking at Blaine's abs. Those were supposed to be for his eyes only. Plus, Blaine could get sunburn.

"Say something, Kurt. You look like you're about to pass out."

"He's going to burn," Kurt mumbles, running a hand through his hair, "and people are going to look at him."

Jade and Kelly dramatically roll their eyes, "You do realize that boy is crazy about you and is too oblivious to notice anyone looking at him, correct?" Kelly's words do calm him somewhat.

"Though he does look damn fine," Jade quips, returning to the jacket to take the buttons off.

"Oh my god! That's cold!" Goosebumps form on Blaine's skin and Melody paints an 'O' on his stomach. "And I'm too fat for this."

Melody rolls her eyes towards him, "If you think you're fat, what the hell are you going to do when you paint me? You'll faint from my rolls."

"Oh shut up. You are beautiful!" Blaine holds her chin, making her look right into his eyes, "Don't say that, seriously. You are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

A light blush colors Melody's cheeks as she hands him the paint, "Let's just get this over with." She rolls her T-shirt up, tucking it under.

Blaine grasps her hips to steady his hand, and began painting her stomach with the red paint. The group decided that the boys would spell out "Go Lions!" (Yes, with three exclamation points so no one would feel left out.) and the girls would get paw prints painted on their stomachs and would stand in-between the boys. "I'm really not that good at this," Blaine's tongue sticks out the side of his mouth, "But this is as good as it is going to get, Mel."

They join their group down in the lobby, and Blaine is happy to see that there are several boys with bigger stomachs than his. There are also a few with better stomachs, including Nathan's, and he is glad Kurt isn't there. "I'm hitting the gym everyday this week," he whispers to Mel.

"Only if I can go with you!" Mel pleads, eyes pouting and blue eyes going watery.

Blaine laughs, "Fine, fine. And for the record, the puppy dog eyes only work for Kurt."

"Of course," she mumbles as she links arms with Blaine as the huge group walks into the stadium. They line up and walk towards the top of bleachers, getting quite a few whistles and catcalls from boys and girls.

"_These freshmen are serious!"_

"_Look at the girl with the boobs! Hey honey? I want your number!"_

"_Damn, look at the L!"_

"_The L? Dibs on the O!"_

"_Hell yes! Hey O! Get over here!"_

"_I'll take any of the paw prints! Any!"_

Feeling pretty good about themselves, the group starts dancing to the music coming out of the speakers right behind them. Blaine and Melody start dancing suggestively, and even Nathan comes and joins. Nathan and Blaine start getting into a "who can interpretive dance the song lyrics the best" contest.

The game starts, and Blaine is fairly positive he is going to lose his voice before the game is over. He misses Kurt, though, and a part of him is in the sewing lab with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, questions, comments, small puppies - anything is appreciated!<strong>


	11. It's Not Always Sunshine

**A/N: Hello all! Well, as a warning, there is some angst in this chapter, as well as a set-up for future angst. Thank you so much for your kind reviews! They really, really keep my writing. Also, I'm seeing Glee Live on Wednesday, and I will try to update before then. Now, can anyone tell me what foreshadowing is?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The week after the football games passes somewhat slowly for the boys.

Kurt gets an A on his first paper, his first sewing project, and his first French test. Math, however, was a completely different story. Somehow the math he learned at McKinley didn't quite hold up to the math in college. He thought about getting a tutor, but it turns out Blaine was actually quite good at math, and he was able to guide him better than the professor was.

Blaine gets an A+ on his first paper, an A on his first monologue, and a B+ on his first Spanish test. Spanish was going to prove tougher than he thought – the B+ was only earned through a 6-hour study session and a handful of extra credit points. It was only the second week of classes though, and Blaine hoped he would get the hang of the language. For music theory he had to write a song and perform it at the Coffeehouse the next week. He already had ideas brewing in his mind, so he figured that would not be so tough.

By Thursday both boys were swamped with work again, and were looking forward to the weekend.

Dinner at the small liberal arts school started a 5 PM sharp, and by 5:05 the cafeteria was full and seats was hard to find. Blaine sat with Jade, Melody, Donny, Henry, Eric, and a few other random people he knew from POPs at dinner. The seat next to him was empty, and that worried him because Kurt was always prompt to make sure Blaine didn't eat too much fried food or drink too much soda. He had warned him many times about the Freshman 15.

"Where's Kurt?" Henry asked, face smeared with barbecue sauce from the wings he was demolishing.

"I have no idea. I texted him awhile ago and he didn't answer, so I figured he was still in the library. But it's weird he isn't here!" Blaine pulls out his phone for the thirtieth time, and once again, no messages from his boyfriend. He excuses himself to the corner of the cafeteria and calls Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt's voice is high pitched and panicked.

"Are you okay?" Blaine spits out, causing the table of Sorority Girls in the corner to look at him, "I mean, why aren't you at dinner?"

"Is it 5 already? Oh my god. I need to finish this dress! UGH! Sewing is taking over my life! Can you wait until 6 to go to dinner? I really need to finish this now."

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip, "Babe, I'm already in the cafeteria. I can't just go and come back in."

The pause on the other end meant trouble, Blaine knew that. "Fine, I will just eat alone." Kurt sounded slightly pissed off, "I have to go so I can actually get there at 6." With that, he hung up the phone.

Blaine knew he was in the doghouse.

"Where's the handsome man at?" Jade asked, picking through her salad.

"He's working on a dress and won't make it to dinner." Blaine too picked at his dinner, steak and green beans, because he lost his appetite. "He's kinda pissed at me I think. I should have waited."

"Well he should have called and told you to wait. Were you supposed to read his mind?" Melody snapped, throwing her sandwich down.

"Hey! He was busy and lost track of time!" Blaine glared at Melody. He and Melody had quickly become the best of friends, and therefore constantly fought like brother and sister. They were at each other's throats one minute, and then hugging the next.

"He'll just learn from this," Nathan remarked, throwing a chicken bone into the pile between himself and Henry, "and Blaine, if you don't start eating you are going to become so thin the Delta Phi girls could use you as a pole to dance on at parties."

"I'm sorry. I just…fighting with Kurt just sucks, man. I don't like it, and when we fight I constantly worry until we make up." Blaine has no idea how, but in the past few weeks he's become close to these people than to any of the friends he had at Dalton. He feels like he can tell them things like this.

"Well, he doesn't look like the type that wants a skinny guy, so you better eat so the three of us can go to the gym," Nathan stares at him, challenging him to disagree.

"Yeah man," Henry chimes in, "your chicken legs need some work."

Melody breaks away from her conversation with Jade, "Blaine, you said you'd run with me today. I need to lose 25 pounds."

Blaine shoots her a disbelieving look, "I'm going to stay here and wait for Kurt."

"You're going to sit here, alone, and wait for him, while these hooligans go to the gym and I get some Skype time with my girl?" Jade questions, piling her plate on top of Henry's, smiling at him, "thanks for taking that up, darling."

Eric piles Melody's plate on top of his, and the three other boys stand and carry their plates up to the dish room.

Once they are back, they all try to convince him to leave, but Blaine knows if he wants to make things up to Kurt, he has to wait here and not go to the gym. He moves to a table right inside the door so Kurt will see him when he walks through.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kurt is cursing Blaine, Chanel, and Professor Hughes while he sews yet another pleat into his little black dress.<p>

He hates being rude to Blaine, but sometimes he can't help himself. If Kurt Hummel could pick his number 1 flaw, it would be his jealousy.

He was indeed jealous of Blaine. Blaine, who people loved and adored so easily. Blaine, who could make friends with a hobo just walking down the street. His classes came more easily to him, people gravitated towards him, he (in Kurt's opinion) was better looking, he had everything. Hell, he was even a better boyfriend than Kurt could ever be. Kurt knew Blaine had his flaws too, but they seemed so infinitesimal to Kurt. He also knew that Blaine put a lot of work into his perfection, but still, Kurt couldn't stand it sometimes.

But Kurt loved him. A lot, so much that it hurt. He knew one day Blaine would realize that he deserved better. Kurt saw the way girls looked at Blaine when he walked by. He knew that there were boys looking at him too. He saw the looks of disappointment on their faces when he told them he was gay, and quite taken.

Kurt pressed the dress one last time, and slowly started cleaning up the mess. If he was going to sit alone at dinner, he might as well go later when the crowd cleared out.

He popped the top onto his sewing machine and stuck it in his locker. Glancing at his phone, he realized it was 6:15, and in only fifteen minutes, the doors would close to the cafeteria.

While the sewing lab was in the same building as the cafeteria, he still had to come from the dungeon, up the steps, and through almost the whole building. Thankful (once again) for his long legs, he got there in 5 minutes.

As the attendant swiped his card, he was Blaine sitting at the table looking through a workbook, tongue sticking out of his mouth on the side. His brows were furrowed together and he appeared to be scratching out an answer.

It sucked that he couldn't even be mad at him for an hour.

"Having trouble?" Kurt asked delicately, throwing his bag on the chair and looking up.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Blaine shook his head, "maybe I should have taken French like you." He pouted again, staring at the verbs.

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine, "I'm sorry I was such an ass on the phone."

Blaine took Kurt's larger hand in his own, "No, I'm sorry baby. I should have thought to call you before we walked in."

Kurt knew they weren't going to compromise. "Is there anything good to eat?"

"I had steak and asparagus. It was okay. Asparagus was overcooked, but that's better than undercooked I suppose," Blaine wrinkled his nose. "And now I'm debating ice cream."

One of the perks of Ardmore was the fact that they had an ice cream bar that rivaled any huge university.

"The freshman 15 has become the freshman 50 for you, my beloved," Kurt laughed, heading towards the salad bar.

When both boys were settled next to each other, everything seemed right in the world again.

What neither boy noticed were the two boys staring at Blaine from across the cafeteria. They turned back to their friends at the table, "His name is Blaine Anderson, and he is Project 1." The blonde senior spoke, grinning. The boys at the table laughed, some cracked their knuckles, while others memorized everything they could about the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>CommentsReviews/Suggestions/Shoes appreciated!**


	12. Blaine's Big Date Date

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you all so much for your reviews! For those who asked, the Glee Live show was absolutely amazing. I was at the Philly show last night...and it was just magical. I touched Harry and Mark. I locked eyes with Darren. AND I HELD CHRIS COLFER'S HAND. I had front row seats, and he sat down right in front of me and just held out his hand for us. It was amazing. I'm still in shock. There are pictures from the show on my Tumblr (.com) if anyone wants to see them. Follow me too! Enjoy the fluff guys, THIS ****is the last you'll get for awhile. I know I said this before, but I had to do fluff after seeing Chris and Darren last night.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

September was finally winding down, and the last weekend of their first month of college approached. Both of the boys were busy, Blaine still had a song to write and Kurt had yet another garment to sew. Still, the boys decided to take Saturday off, skip the big game, and spend some quality time with each other, the entire day. Blaine begged and pleaded until Kurt allowed him to plan everything. Blaine spent most of the week scouring the internet for fun things around to do the city. It was sad; Blaine's car had not left its parking space since move-in day. He even managed to convince Henry to spend the entire weekend at the boy's rugby house so he and Kurt could spend Saturday night together.

He was walking back from a Spanish study session when he sees Melody, so he speeds up to walk next to her, linking his arm in hers, "Hey Mels!"

She immediately pulls an earbud out of her ear, "Hey Blainey Bear!"

"Must you call me that? It sounds like a bad Sesame Street character!"

Rolling her eyes, she tucks the ipod into her messenger bag, "Do you think you can help me this weekend?"

"Depends on when – Kurt and I have Saturday completely planned. We're having a daylong date!" His smile is infectious, and Melody smiles back.

"Oh, well that's fine. I need to write this song for the coffeehouse next week."

"Just let yourself feel – you need to let the song write itself," Blaine's eyes lit up when he talked about writing songs, Melody couldn't help but notice.

"Oh, I definitely have someone I'm writing about. But I can't get the chords right." She hopes he doesn't question who the song is about.

"You could always try Eric," Blaine reasons, "he's a better player than I am."

The two part when they get to Singer. Blaine doesn't notice Melody watching him as he walks down the long hallway to his room, waving and saying hello to the few people he sees.

Saturday morning arrives, and bright and early Blaine knocks on Kurt's door softly. Blaine is dressed in dark skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and a red cardigan. He has black boots on his feet, and has allowed his hair to hang freely – with just a slight bit of the gooey stuff Kurt gave him. He is actually nervous, he wants today to be perfect for Kurt. He knows the past few weeks have been tough not only on their relationship, but on Kurt – both mentally and physically.

Kurt opens his door, smiling at his boyfriend. He definitely approves of his outfit choice. Kurt knows how lucky he is to have Blaine. Kurt is wearing black skinny jeans, a purple button up, and a faux-leather jacket. He gently slips his hand in Blaine's, pulling him in for a kiss with more than enough heat for 8 AM.

Blaine breaks the kiss quickly, Kurt takes his breath away both literally and figuratively. Together the boys walk towards Blaine's car.

Kurt speaks first, "Am I allowed to know where we are going?"

Blaine cannot contain his grin, "We're going for coffee first."

"But, John's is in the other direction?" Kurt questions, referring to the on-campus coffee shop.

"Do you think, on Blaine Anderson's super-awesome date day, that we are going to go to John's?" Blaine shakes his head, "Ye of little faith!"

Kurt laughs, watching the houses in the city speed by. He hopes that next year, perhaps, they could live in one of these houses. Perhaps with Jade, Eric, and Henry. Not Melody. She'd try to sneak into the bathroom to watch Blaine shower.

They enter the art district of the nearby city, and Blaine pulls the car in front of the most amazing coffee house Kurt has ever seen. The entire front is a mosaic of what appears to be broken plates, teacups, cds, records, and even bits of instruments. Kurt is smitten.

They link hands as they enter, and the inside is even better. A fireplace burns at the far end of the shop, and Kurt sees a stage off to one corner. Well, that explains how Blaine knows about this place. There are tables for two, a huge booth in another corner, sofas scattered throughout the floor, as well as beanbags. Nothing matches, but it is in a way that works.

There are many people reading books ranging from Harry Potter to Poe. Some have newspapers, others are writing. A girl who looks to be about 25 sits on the stage strumming a guitar, but not singing.

Together they walk towards the counter, "Welcome to Haute Chocolate!" The young girl quips excitedly. Too much caffeine, Kurt decides.

"Can I have an Italian Hot Chocolate and a retro cupcake?" Blaine asks, pushing Kurt's wallet back into his pocket.

"And I'll have a Karamel Sutra," Kurt shoots a wink towards Blaine, "and a chocolate cherry cupcake?"

"Sure thing!" The girl takes Blaine's money and starts making their coffee.

"Okay, I love this place, but we can never come back." Kurt says, placing his hands on his stomach.

Blaine rolls his eyes, "Don't worry, we'll work it off later. Besides, you could gain 20 pounds and still look perfect to me."

Kurt snorts in return, grabbing his cupcake and hot chocolate. They walk towards a sofa, Blaine somewhat lounges and pulls Kurt in between his legs, wrapping his arms around Kurt's trim waist.

"Blaine! This isn't appropriate!" Kurt attempts to move, but Blaine's arms hold him in place.

"No one told him that," Blaine points towards a man sleeping on the couches, no coffee cup in sight.

And Blaine is right. No one says anything in the coffee shop, and the two boys enjoy each other and the sounds of a guitar playing quietly in the background.

Too soon for Kurt's liking, Blaine whispers into his ear that it is time to return to the car for the next part of the day. Since it is now a reasonable 10:30, Kurt hopes it involves something with movement, because he just ate 1,000 calories in one sitting.

Blaine goes out towards the car, opens the trunk and pulls out what appears to be a huge picnic basket.

Instead of getting back into the car, Blaine pulls Kurt down the sidewalk until they fall into a comfortable pace, hands clasped, swinging between them. "Am I even allowed to know what we're doing?" Kurt wonders.

"Well, obviously we're having a picnic eventually," Blaine bumps him a little smiling, "But it's only a few more blocks, so you won't have to worry that much."

They walk the rest of the way in silence. Kurt is amazed at how they don't need to fill their time with idle chatter anymore. They simple breath and exist together, and it is comfortable.

When they get to the entrance of where they are supposed to go, Blaine turns around and grabs both of Kurt's hands, "I want you to promise me something," he looks deep into Kurt's eyes, "you have to have fun. Forget your clothing. Forget your hair. We are here to de-stress and have a good time. Okay?"

"O-okay," Kurt feels his smile falter, but when Blaine moves out of the way, the smile comes back. Sitting in front of him is a playground that is unlike any playground he has ever seen. It is completely wooden, with some tires, piping, and chains in places. But that isn't what impresses Kurt, the playground is a huge castle. There are turrets, bridges, hiding places, and even carriages around the outside. Kurt suddenly doesn't care about his hair or his clothes, "I BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" He is screaming as he runs towards the bigger part of the castle.

"NO FAIR!" Blaine yells, throwing the picnic basket on the table and running after his boyfriend, catching his quickly, lifting, and spinning him around.

"No fair hobbit!" Kurt screams through laughter.

Blaine stops spinning Kurt, and puts him down, looking at him very seriously, "I'm built for speed," he whispers before running across the playground, over a bridge made of tires, through a chain link wall, and quickly crawling through a low tunnel.

"You are ridiculous. If you think I'm crawling through that tunnel…" Kurt starts, but then realizes that Blaine is getting very far away, and he takes off. He takes longer steps, but Blaine keeps weaving through the entire playground. Yes, he crawls through the tunnel, somewhat more gracefully then Blaine.

Kurt is catching up to Blaine when Blaine freezes and turns around, just in time for Kurt to smack right into him. "GOT YOU!" Kurt screams, tickling Blaine.

Blaine concedes through laughter, "Only on a technicality!"

Hands on his hips, Kurt responds, "And what, may I ask, technicality is that?"

"We've found the dungeon." Blaine responds, opening his phone so Kurt can see past him. Sure enough, there is an empty room down a few steps, with chairs lining the walls. Surprisingly, it is clean, but there is no light. Kurt walks into the room, having to stoop slightly. He figures the room was designed so parents can come into the room as well.

Suddenly both boys just looked at each other, and they realized they were very much alone on the playground. The autumn air being too cold to bring younger children out just yet.

Kurt takes a step towards Blaine, looking up into his eyes. Somehow his eyes plead with Blaine's, wanting him to close the gap between them.

Blaine could feel how Kurt's breathing grew faster – little puffs of air against his neck – and he was so close; he could still feel the hand warming his arm, but they shouldn't. Children could show up at any moment. But before he knew it Kurt's lips touched against his and he didn't think about anything anymore.

Blaine couldn't stand it anymore, he whimpered slightly against Kurt's mouth. Kurt starts pulling away, but Blaine couldn't let it go like this. He took the step forward that started to separate them and pulled Kurt back against him, catching his mouth. This time there was no softness in the kiss, but a desperate groping to pull the other as close as possible, to taste as deep as they could. Kurt's hands roamed Blaine's shoulders and back, while Blaine's pawed at Kurt's hips.

Kurt pushed him against the side of the room, hands working at Blaine's shirt buttons.

Both boys froze when they heard the laughter of a child far too close to their hideout.

"I'm going to walk out, and if no one is around, I'll whistle," Blaine said seriously, "and if I don't…just don't come out of here."

"Why do I have to be stuck in the creepy room?" Kurt whined.

"Because you have a bit of a problem in the pants area right now, and it'll be creepy if you walk out." Blaine tried to hide his laughter, but couldn't.

Kurt scowled, but said nothing in return.

Blaine walks out, looking around. Luckily, the little boy was on the swings with his mother, both of their backs to the hide out.

Blaine whistles, and Kurt comes out of the dungeon as quickly as he possibly could.

Kurt scowls again at him, but when Blaine turns around smiling widely, both boys break out into a fit of laughter.

By now, it is almost 1, and Kurt cannot believe they spent that much time running around. He notes, happily, that his clothes do not seem to be messed up at all.

Blaine, on the other hand, has dirt all over his pants, and the back of his shirt looks like it is wet.

"What the hell did you do to your shirt?"

"Oh – er, the wall you pushed me against was somewhat wet," Blaine's nose wrinkles as he thinks of all the things the wetness could have been.

"Awesome."

"But it didn't seep through!" Blaine strips off his cardigan, revealing a (somewhat) fresh shirt.

Kurt's stomach rumbles and Blaine realizes that it is time for food.

"I brought a picnic!" Blaine says excitedly, running towards the picnic basket. He pulls out small sandwiches, sparkling cider, two wine glasses, and chocolate covered strawberries.

"When did you find time for this?" Kurt asks, sitting on the blanket Blaine spread over the grass far away from the playground.

"Er, well, I may have skipped a tutoring session." Blaine blushed, looking suddenly like the boy who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Kurt says seriously, taking the sparkling cider from Blaine's outstretched hand.

"To us," Blaine whispers, clinking his glass with Kurt's. Once they finish drinking Blaine warns, "Don't eat too much, we have dinner plans at 5:30. We were supposed to eat this earlier."

They boys finished eating, and spent the rest of the day chasing each other around the playground and pushing each other on swings. For the first time since both boys came to college, they felt like they were kids again.

At 5, Blaine checks himself in the mirror for a final time. He has on his best suit with a mint green shirt and a black tie. His hair is once again tamed, but much closer to the way he wore it at Dalton.

Kurt is wearing a tight fitting suit, a blue and green plaid undershirt, and a blue tie. He nervously fixes his hair. He doesn't know why Blaine told him to dress up, but he is going to look his best. Blaine also told him to meet at the door to Singer, instead of picking him up on the way out. Blaine tries to be so formal and make this like an actual date, and it warms Kurt's heart.

Blaine is standing at the door when Kurt walks through hallway, and Blaine cannot believe he calls Kurt his own. Everything about Kurt is perfect, the way he carries himself, the way he looks, the way he speaks, the way his hair is always perfect, the way everyone automatically respects him.

Blaine pulls a rose out from behind his back, handing it to Kurt, who smiles. "You are too good to me," he whispers, pulling Blaine in for a kiss.

"Only you." Blaine whispers back, cupping Kurt's head as he deepens the kiss.

They break apart, but keep their foreheads together just looking at each other.

Blaine clasps Kurt's hand and the two walk off towards the car, ready to enjoy dinner at a small Italian restaurant, then into the city again to see a touring production of Hello Dolly. They end the night rediscovering each other.

* * *

><p>Back in Singer, neither boy noticed a group of boys sitting and playing Xbox in the lounge right near where they met for dinner.<p>

The blonde boy's eyes followed the pair as they walked towards Blaine's car. "Find out what you can about his boyfriend." He told a junior with dark black hair and blue eyes, "We don't want him messing with our plan."

The junior replied, "Can't we just get him too? Two for the price of one? That will really show everyone we mean this."

The senior looked at his friend, "No. We need to do this one at a time if we want to make sure they aren't on the radar anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewsQuestions about this/Questions about Glee Live/Questions about Life? 3**


	13. Melody Wins

**AN: First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate them. I know a lot of you hate Mel. Well, this chapter won't help. At all. I know this chapter is really long, almost 3x what my chapters usually are, but it needed to be. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Before the boys knew it, it was mid-October and Homecoming Weekend approached.

That night was the annual Airbands Competition; many groups on campus would create routines and lip-synch to popular songs. Many would have outfits, dance moves, and gifts for the crowd.

Every year the Mane Men and the all-girls a cappella group, the Lady Lions, performed together. Kurt was paired with another freshman, Sarah, who had fiery red hair that was a frizzy as Hermione Granger's in the first Harry Potter movie. Blaine of course was paired with Melody. Even though Kurt hated her, he had to admit their voices sounded good together. Not as good as Blaine's voice with his, but he understood the need to have boys and girls paired together.

He stood with Sarah, as far away as possible from her while still being civil. She was very shy and not talkative at all, so he could only watch Blaine. As usual, Blaine was oblivious. He constantly denied Melody's crush on him. He truthfully thought that Melody and Eric would be an adorable couple, and Eric agreed. Everytime they brought up Eric to Melody, however, she scowled at them and said she was interested in someone else.

Blaine thought she was just covering up.

Kurt knew she was waiting for the right moment to pounce on Blaine.

Not that she could help it. At the current moment, Blaine was practicing his dance moves (that he would do to one of the judges, the Dean of Students) with Melody. His face was literally inches from hers and they were laughing at each other.

Kurt silently chanted for Blaine to drop her on her ass. _It's not like he should even be able to hold her up_, he thinks to himself¸_ she already gained her freshman 15. Then some. _Kurt instantly feels bad for thinking this, but the girl just rubs him the wrong way.

When performance time comes, everyone is excited. The Chapel is full and half of the audience is drunk. When it comes time for them to perform, Kurt and Blaine feel the adrenaline pumping through their veins.

"This reminds me of glee club so much," Blaine whispers, fixing his suspenders. The boys were wearing black jeans, red button downs, and black suspenders. The wore red dressed with black sashes.

Kurt smiles, thinking of his McKinley friends and all of their memories. He really needs to Skype them someday soon. He grabs Blaine's hand, smiling, because he also remembers meeting Blaine.

They perform, and Blaine dazzles the Dean of Students, flirting away with Sally, the Dean of Students. He also dazzles Melody. But most of all, he dazzles Kurt. Kurt forgot just how beautiful of a performer Blaine really is. He didn't get a solo this time, but he is the freshman male lead, and somehow he is the best dancer.

* * *

><p>The next day the boys plan to attend the Homecoming game. Kurt feels festive (and underdressed) when he walks over to meet Blaine. He's in jeans, black boots, and an Ardmore hoodie. Red, as Blaine instructed him to. Why, he'll never know.<p>

Blaine's door is open, and there is music blasting. Kurt rounds the corner and sees 7 shirtless boys, including his boyfriend.

"You are NOT going out in this cold without you shirt." Kurt warns, walking over to his thankfully paint-free boyfriend.

"Hush up and paint me!" Blaine says happily, handing Kurt a paintbrush. Kurt relishes the idea of painting Blaine's abs.

"Fine, fine. What letter are you today?" Kurt tries to act like he's mad, but he knows Blaine sees right through it.

"M!" Blaine says proudly, smiling.

"Oh yay." Kurt really does worry that Blaine will get sick, though. The air is cold.

Suddenly 6 girls infiltrate the room, all wearing red Ardmore hoodies as well. Kurt suddenly understands Blaine's request.

"So I'm the girl in the relationship now?" Kurt asks, hands on his hips.

Blaine's eyes go wide for a second, "Oh, well, if you want to I can wear the hoodie and you can go shirtless?"

"Never mind." Kurt mumbles, finishing the white M'.

"Okay guys!" Henry somewhat yells, "the ladies and Kurt," he winks towards Kurt, "will pick a guy and put pawprints on their faces. Remember, who you pick is who you have to stand next to the whole game."

Blaine automatically grabs Kurt's hand, grabbing for a paintbrush.

"Oh, so you assume I want to be with you?" Kurt starts moving towards the other side of the room.

Melody who overhears, slurs, "Well then Blaine, I'll be your date to the game if Kurt doesn't want to be! I'm prettier anyway!" She grabs his hand that Kurt dropped, smiling up at Blaine, batting her eyelashes, tracing his abs with her finger.

Kurt sees red. "No, Mel, you won't. I was kidding."

She pouts towards Blaine, "He let you go and I picked fair and square. I'm your partner!"

Blaine gently pries her hands off him, and takes the water bottle she'd been holding, and sniffs. "Mel, maybe you should lay off this for awhile. And Kurt's my boyfriend, so I'm gonna have to say he wins this one."

She pouts and walks towards Eric, throwing her arms around him and taking another swig from her vodka laced water bottle.

"She's going to be a hot mess later," Kurt remarks, eyeing the paintbrushes, "as is my skin if I actually have a paw print on my face."

"She'll be fine, don't worry, and don't worry about your skin. I'll be gentle." Blaine paints a horribly crooked paw print on Kurt's face and then kisses his lips quickly.

The game is at about halftime, with Ardmore winning 14-0. Blaine is shivering like crazy, so Kurt has his arm around him. They are dancing and jumping around enough to keep some warmth in them, but halftime brings a time to sit.

They watch as a blonde senior boy both boys have seen around is named Homecoming King, and Mal, Blaine's POP, is named Homecoming Queen.

Melody pulls on Blaine's arm, "Blainey Bear..I don't feel good." She whimpers, looking pale.

Blaine looks to her empty water bottle and realizes she needs to get to a bathroom. "Come on Mel," he grabs her hand and pulls her down the bleachers, throwing an apologetic look towards Kurt.

Kurt sighs, but knows Blaine is trying to be a good friend. He goes over to Eric and substitutes for Melody. Everyone in the group starts talking about their plans for the dance tonight, but Kurt is silently seething.

Jade sits next to him, "You okay, baby?"

"No. That girl pisses me off. And I know she has great musical chemistry with Blaine and they like the same things blah blah blah, but she is just annoying." Kurt spews, instantly regretting it. While everyone in their group of friends tries to say no one likes anyone better than anyone else, they all know Kurt and Blaine are a package deal. As are Kurt and Jade. And begrudgingly, so are Mel and Blaine.

"She's annoying. But you don't have anything to worry about. He's totally gay, right?"

"Unless you get alcohol in him," Kurt sighs, "But he said he's done with alcohol until he's 21." Rachel Berry, he should probably talk to her soon too.

"Then you're going to have to deal with her. They are really good friends. She'll get over the crush soon enough." Jade wraps her hands around Kurt's gloved one. She would personally hurt Melody if she hurt either one of her favorite boys on campus.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Blaine is kneeling on the floor of the family restroom with Melody, pulling her hair back from her face and she vomits into the toilet. <em>Isn't this what female friends are for? <em>He wonders, trying not to pay attention to what she is doing.

"Thank you, Blaine," She slurs into the toilet, "I love you!"

"I love you too Melly Belly," he soothes, grabbing a wet paper towel and wiping her forehead.

She looks towards him with her blue eyes big and full of tears, "No, Blaine. I love you. Like a lot."

Alcohol makes people say the weirdest things, Blaine decides. "Come on honey, are you okay to go back to the game?"

"Can you take me back home?" She whispers, more tears in her eyes. "I don't wanna ruin the game…but please?"

Blaine sighs, helping her to her feet, "Yeah. Whatever." He tries to be patient, but people try it sometimes. He quickly texts Kurt to tell him he won't be back. He'll have to make up for this later in the week.

He half carries Mel back to Singer, she staggers a few times and attempts to chase a squirrel. When he gets her back to her room, he punches the key code in from memory. He helps her into the room. "You're perfect," she whispers in his ear, "absolutely perfect."

He smiles at her, "Come on, let's get you some sweats to change into." He rummages through her drawers, finally finding her pajama drawer.

When he turns around, she is standing there stark naked. He immediately turns back around.

"Mel, honey, take the sweats and put them on." He is trying furiously to erase the image out of his head. He is relieved to hear the rustle of clothing, "is it safe?"

"Yes." She murmurs begrudgingly.

"Good, now how about we get you into bed, and you can sleep this off. I'll put a waste basket beside you, in case you get sick, okay? And here's a water bottle if you need it. Do you want a Tylenol or something?" Blaine knows he should sit with her, but right now all he wants to do is douse his eyes with bleach.

She nods, "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She moves over and pats the bed.

He knows he's going to regret it, but he gets in and allows her to nestle against him. She's his best friend other than Kurt, and being a drunk mess isn't going to stop that.

* * *

><p>The game is over and Ardmore kicked butt, as usual. Kurt and Jade make their way back to Singer as their friends decide to head over to the football house for a quick round of drinks.<p>

But Jade and Kurt had to get ready for the dance.

"Do you want to check on Mel first?" Jade asks, checking her phone to see if either Blaine or Mel had responded.

"Oh sure!" Kurt says with false happiness, "Let's go make sure the home wrecking harlot didn't fall off her bed."

Jade pushes the door to Melody's room open and immediately goes to close it. "Uhm. Maybe this is a bad idea."

Kurt immediately gets worried, "Why? What's going on?" He pushed past Jade to see the worst sight possible.

Melody is laying on the outside of the bed, wearing no shirt and only a pair of underwear. Her clothes are discarded on the floor. Blaine is fast asleep, pushed up against the wall, fully clothed thank god.

"OKAY GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BED RIGHT NOW." Kurt bellows, "OUT RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO GOD."

Blaine sits straight up, looking confused, "Kurt, why are you screaming?" He attempts to swing his legs out and kicks Melody. "OH MY GOD." He curls into a ball, just staring at her, "OH MY GOD." He looks at Kurt, "HELP ME."

Jade is reduced to laughter in the hall, sliding down the cold wall.

And Kurt does help him, because he realizes Blaine didn't do this on purpose.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I laid with her because she wouldn't go to sleep, but I swear on my guitar she was fully clothed then." Blaine takes Kurt's hand, tears in his eyes.

"I realize that dumb-dumb." Kurt laughs, "But I'm going to murder her."

Blaine covers her up, "Just let her sleep it off. You can unleash your fury later."

Kurt turns to him, "You're really protecting her again?"

Blaine laughs, "Yes. She's drunk. We all make mistakes when we're drunk. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower. Perhaps I'll use SOS and a scrubbing pad to clean."

Kurt smirks, "You better, if you want me to dance with you."

* * *

><p>The dance is in full swing, both Kurt and Blaine are having a great time. Kurt is avoiding Melody at all costs. She's drunk again, but this time she is dancing with a bunch of the sorority girls. Kurt hopes she pledges one, forgets her old friends, and becomes a member of the cult. Then he'd be rid of her.<p>

He excuses himself to grab a water bottle and laughs when he sees Jade, Blaine, Eric, Henry, and some other girls that Jades knows dancing to "My First Kiss," completely rubbing up and down each other. He laughs even harder when he witnesses Blaine start grinding with Henry, who jokingly plays along.

He decides to just watch the clothed orgy instead of participate in it. The next song is a slow song, however, and Blaine immediately locates Kurt and asks him to dance.

Kurt allows his hand to find Blaine's and wrap the other around his waist. Blaine does the same, pulling them impossibly close together.

_I look at you looking at me__  
><em>_Feels like a feeling meant to be__  
><em>_And as your body moves with mine__  
><em>_It's like I'm lifted out of time__  
><em>_And time again__  
><em>_Patiently I've waited__  
><em>_For this moment to arrive_

_After tonight__  
><em>_Will you remember__  
><em>_How sweet and tenderly__  
><em>_You reached for me and pulled me closer?__  
><em>_After you go__  
><em>_Will you return to love me__  
><em>_After tonight begins to fade?_

Blaine is singing softly in Kurt's ear, his breath sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

_I feel your touch caressing me__  
><em>_This feeling's all I'll ever need__  
><em>_With every kiss from your sweet lips__  
><em>_It's like I'm drifting out of time__  
><em>_Alone will tell__  
><em>_If you feel the way I feel__  
><em>_When I look in your eyes_

_After tonight (after tonight)_

_Will you remember__  
><em>_How sweet and tenderly__  
><em>_You reached for me and pulled me closer?__  
><em>_After you go (after you go)__  
><em>_Will you return to love me__  
><em>_After the night becomes the day?_

The two boys are swaying when they feel someone bump into them.

"BLAINEY BEAR! I'M CUTTING IN! I WANT TO DANCE WITH BLAINEY BEAR!" Melody is shrieking over the music. "PLEASE BLAINEY BEAR?"

"Melody, please go away." Kurt grits through his teeth.

Blaine doesn't say anything, but he watches Melody, worry filling his eyes.

Tears start falling down her face, "BLAINE. WHY DO YOU LET HIM BE SO MEAN TO ME? Why?" She gets really quiet towards the end, "Blaine. You love me. You should protect me from mean people like him."

"Listen bitch…" Kurt starts, pulling away from Blaine.

"Kurt, she doesn't know what she's saying…" Blaine starts.

"No. You can't freaking protect her all the time!" Kurt all but yells.

"She's drunk." Blaine reasons quietly, "please don't fight with her."

"Oh. So she can call me mean and basically be all over you all of the time, but when I try to stand up for myself, I'm being unreasonable?" Kurt is seeing red, and he knows this is going to get out of control.

"Kurt, stop. Please. I'm trying to be a good friend here…"

"And by doing so you are being a sucky ass boyfriend." Kurt says this just to hit a nerve with Blaine, he knows this will hurt him.

"Baby, I'm trying here…" Blaine reaches for Kurt, who steps back.

"No. No "baby." I'm sick of this. You constantly try to be everyone's friend. You are there for everyone. But me. Jade has been there more for me these past 2 months than you've been. Sure, you're great at the cutesy, the hand holding, the sex, the kissing, the gifts. But when it comes to being there for me, the Blaine I know has been absent." Kurt doesn't even know where this is coming from anymore. He knows that he really does feel this way, but he tried to hide it. He really didn't want any of this coming out in such a public way.

"Kurt, stop. Can we not do this here?" Blaine is near tears, "We can talk about this later, we can leave now if you want."

Just as Kurt is about to answer, a junior girl taps Blaine on the shoulder, "Mel is throwing up in the bathroom. You need to get her and get her out of here."

"Why me?"

"She came in your group. If you don't want to leave, find someone else from your table to take her. But it has to be one of you. Sorry, rules." She shrugs and walks back to join her friends.

"Well fuck…" Blaine looks at everyone having fun and dancing, only Jade seems to have noticed what was going on between Kurt and Blaine. He doesn't want to ruin everyone's night. "Kurt…I have to take her back."

"Of course you do. Take the princess back to her room." Kurt rolls his eyes, "Let her ruin our night, again."

"You know what Kurt," Blaine finally allows his temper to take over, "you ruined our night. You call me a sucky boyfriend, and then expect me to come dance with you again? I know you don't really understand putting people before your happiness, but let me explain: friendship means you'll be there for someone even when they aren't the most lovable. My friend Melody is sick in the bathroom and needs to leave. My friends are having a good time and I don't want to spoil it by having to leave. So I'm going to take one for the team and take her back. We can discuss all of this when you get back."

Kurt is hurt, above all, "No. We have nothing to discuss. You suck as a boyfriend, and apparently I'm heartless and a bad friend. Looks like all the cards are on the table."

Blaine knows he needs to get to the bathroom, "Kurt…"

"No Blaine. Let's just do what everyone expected us to do, become another statistic. Another couple that doesn't last the transition from high school to college. You can't say you haven't been thinking about it for weeks. Everyone loves perfect Blaine. You'll find another guy in a second. I'm so done with this whole relationship. It should have ended weeks ago." He immediately leaves after his tirade.

Blaine stands there confusion, anger, heartbreak, and fear mingling throughout his body. But he knows Melody needs him, and he can't let her sit. He knows he should go to Kurt. But he knows that he'll just hurt Kurt if he goes up to him. When Blaine gets angry, he gets vicious.

He runs to the bathroom to get Mel, finding her passed out on the floor. Sighing, he awkwardly picks her up and in the process wakes her up, "Come on, Melody. Let's get you back."

"I love you Blaine," she whispers in his ear.

Blaine doesn't say anything because all he can see is Kurt with his arms wrapped around Nathan as they dance to a slow song. Blaine finally allows his heart to feel this pain and a few tears fall down his face.

_Time and time and time again__  
><em>_(Time and time again)__  
><em>_So patiently I've waited__  
><em>_For this moment to arrive_

_After tonight (after tonight)_

_Oh, yeah, will you remember__  
><em>_How sweet and tenderly__  
><em>_You reached for me and pulled me closer?__  
><em>_After you go__  
><em>_Baby, will you return to love me__  
><em>_After the night becomes the day__  
><em>_After tonight begins to fade?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews! Which side do you take? I personally can't pick one!<strong>_


	14. Apologies

**Hello lovely readers! I'm sorry for updating so frequently. These characters are running around in my head, and I can't seem to get rid of them. That being said, if you haven't read the last chapter (the chapter is about 200 views short of what it usually is), go back and read that one first. It's worth it, I promise!**

**Here are some answers to your questions, though they may not be the answers you want.**

**Finally (sorry for making this note longer than the chapter), my family and I are going to the beach this next week, so I won't be able to update every night. However, I will update as much as possible. Again, I will update this next week, never fear!**

**Enjoy the chapter :)! (The songs used in the chapter are Taylor Swift's (editted..) Teardrops on my Guitar for Melody and the Jonas Brother's Sorry for Blaine. I apologize for all the teen pop, the songs just fit the situations!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Monday morning comes, and Kurt shows up to class twenty minutes early just so he can choose another seat. He even skipped his morning coffee just so he would be there before Blaine. He knew he looked like hell. He actually had on sweatpants, a hoodie, and his hair was just flat against his head. He spent the entire rest of the weekend with Jade, just talking. One thing he was proud of was that he hadn't cried. He'll admit that he cried more over Blaine in the past few months than he ever had before they started college. But he hadn't after they officially broke up. He knew it was coming, and no amount of cute dates could have stopped it. But it hurt. It really, really did.

He still loves Blaine.

He still wants Blaine.

Blaine still has his heart.

As was expected, the group of friends took sides in the argument. Henry, Mel, Eric, and a few other people all stayed with Blaine all weekend. They sat apart from Kurt, Jade, Nathan, Nicole, and Kelly at meals. With some feelings of triumph, Kurt noticed that Henry and Eric flanked Blaine, and Melody was pushed to the side.

Kurt decided to choose the seat he always sat in, let Blaine choose another seat. Not even two minutes later, Blaine walks into the classroom carrying two coffees. Kurt can't help but notice that he doesn't look like he spent the weekend mourning. He has moccasins, tight jeans, a brown button down and a gorgeous plaid tie that Kurt recognizes as the one he gave Blaine for Christmas last year.

He hands Kurt a coffee, "Can we talk? Please Kurt?"

"No." Kurt looks forward, he can't bring himself to look Blaine in the face.

Blaine kneels in front of Kurt's desk, and Kurt looks at Blaine. _Oh. _He takes back what he said about Blaine not looking sad. He sees now that Blaine is wearing his glasses because his eyes are rimmed in red, and are puffy. He's been crying.

What Kurt doesn't know is that Blaine spent the entire day yesterday wrapped in Henry's arms, sobbing. Blaine was heartbroken to the point where he can barely function behind closed doors.

"Please baby. We need to talk." Blaine's eyes plead with Kurt's.

Kurt takes a steadying breath, "Blaine. No. I really think there is nothing else to discuss…"

Blaine can't help but interrupt, "But you and I…"

"You and I, nothing. Blaine, we're done." Kurt feels his own heart breaking, but he knows this is what is right. He knows he doesn't deserve Blaine anymore. What he said about Blaine being a sucky boyfriend will haunt Kurt forever. Blaine was the best possible boyfriend he could be. Kurt knows Blaine needs to be liked, needs to be loved. In fact, that is what Kurt loved most about Blaine. He loves that people like him. He loves that Blaine lets him be his own person. Kurt knows if he had problems, he should have spoken up. Kurt lost Blaine, even though he was the one who did the breaking up.

The situation is entirely different in Blaine's head. By this point, he is sitting in his chair next to Kurt. Everything he clung to, every ounce of hope that he could win Kurt back, disappeared. Kurt was gone. Everything he loved, everything he knew, is gone. Blaine wills himself not to cry. He cannot cry in front of Kurt. Blaine knows he has to take his mind off of the tears welling in his eyes, so he pulls out a sheet of paper and immediately starts putting everything he feels into lyrics. Tomorrow night he has to perform a song at the Storytellers Café, and this will be it.

Kurt sees Blaine scribbling all over his notebook throughout class, and he tries to see what he's writing, but it is a losing battle. As he sips the coffee Blaine brought him, he can't help but feel like a traitor. Both to his head and his heart. His head tells him to throw the coffee away. He drinks it anyway. His heart is telling him to wrap the boy next to him in his arms and never let go.

For the first time, tears well up in his eyes, but they don't fall. He will be strong, and soon Blaine won't hurt so much. When he sees that Blaine isn't hurting anymore, then he will start his own healing process.

As class ends, Blaine turns to Kurt, "I know you don't want to talk to me, but can you please come to the café tomorrow? I wrote a song for you."

Kurt nods, "Of course. I've been at every other show, why would I stop. Free coffee, you know?" He would not tell Blaine that he was going to go anyway. He needs a brief glimpse into Blaine's head.

Tuesday night and the Storyteller Café open in John's, the coffee shop on campus. The Creative Arts club and any music class on campus provides the coffee house with entertainment in both poetry and music. Blaine and Mel have to perform at least twice a month, but Blaine tries to perform every week. He even has a small fan club that cheers him on.

Usually, Kurt sits front and center, smiling up at Blaine while he performs a song about love, and tells the audience about the boy who inspired the song. Tonight, he sits in the fifth row, clutching Jade's hand with more strength than she thought he was capable of having.

Melody is the first person to grace the stage. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the irony of her gracing anything. Rage, hatred, hurt, and disgusts filled his mind as he looks at her.

She shifts on the stool, staring into the audience, and Kurt swears she looks right into his eyes before she starts talking. "Okay, this past week has been really, really bad for me. I'm pretty sure I hurt two people like I've never hurt anyone before. I've also lost any chance I had with a boy that I really did love. But this song is about how I feel about this boy, and how hard it is to watch him loving someone else." Melody picks up her guitar and sighs before the opening chords play.

_Blaine looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see__  
><em>_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be__  
><em>_I'll bet they're beautiful, it's all he talks about__  
><em>_And he's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny__  
><em>_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me__  
><em>_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,__  
><em>_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Kurt sits there in shock. She publically just spewed all of their business. Sure, people saw on Facebook and knew that he and Blaine had broken up. But not everyone knew about Melody. He could kill her.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
><em>_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star__  
><em>_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Blaine walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?__  
><em>_And there he goes, so perfectly,__  
><em>_The kind of flawless I wish I could be__  
><em>_He better hold him tight, give him all his love__  
><em>_Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky 'cause_

She even made the song about two boys in love. She is showing everyone that she is pining over a gay man. Well, at least now everyone knows she's a crazy bitch.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light__  
><em>_I'll put his picture down and maybe__  
><em>_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
><em>_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart__  
><em>_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do__  
><em>_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough__  
><em>_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Blaine looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Kurt sees the teardrop falling down her face at the end. So melodramatic. She walks across the stage and down, falling into Blaine. He doesn't hold her back right away, but eventually wraps an arm around her. Kurt feels triumph over the fact that he pulls back rather quickly, and first.

Blaine readies himself to go next. Though he told Kurt to show up, he didn't expect him to. And now, he has to go up after Mel sang that song. His professor introduces him, and he has to go up, but now he's more nervous than usually.

He goes and sits on the stool, and an immediate calming effect falls over him. He feels whole for the first time since he and Kurt broke up. He pulls the microphone closer, "Hey everyone. I'm Blaine. Err, but you've already been introduced to me tonight." He pauses as the audience laughs, even Kurt gives a little chuckle, which causes Blaine to feel confident. That laugh is a small dent in the wall Kurt has built between the two of them. "Now, as some of you may know, I recently went through a breakup."

Kurt somewhat gasps, now Blaine is going to air their dirty laundry? He can't be mad though, he knew the song was going to be about this is some way.

"This past weekend, I lost the love of my life. I am an idiot, I admit. I lost the person that made me feel whole. I know nothing I can do will ever make me deserve him. I didn't deserve someone like him in the first place. But today, when I realized that it was really over, I wrote this song. I know he's here tonight, and I hope this song shows how very sorry I am. I also hope," Blaine takes a deep breath, "that he will listen to this song, and sometime in the future, if it is in his heart, he will realize that I do love him, and that I will always be waiting for him to come back to me."

Kurt sits there in shock, okay, yeah, he just aired their dirty laundry. But he said everything Kurt needed to hear. Kurt wasn't going back to Blaine, he already made his decision about staying single. But it helped to know that Blaine still loved him.

The song starts and Kurt feels his heart stop. Blaine looks so pained, but when he looks up, his eyes are clear honey, and he's looking right at Kurt.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes__  
><em>_Restless nights but lullabies__  
><em>_Helps to make this pain go away__  
><em>_I realize I let you down__  
><em>_Told you that I'd be around__  
><em>_Buildin' up the strength just to say_

_I'm sorry__  
><em>_For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep__  
><em>_It's all me__  
><em>_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay__  
><em>_But you're already on your way_

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain__  
><em>_Knowing that I am to blame__  
><em>_For leavin' your heart out in the rain__  
><em>_And I know your gonna walk away__  
><em>_Leave me with the price to pay__  
><em>_Before you go I wanted to say__  
><em>_Yeah_

Kurt wants to stand up and yell that he doesn't want to walk away. Because he doesn't. But he will. It's so complicated. For once he will listen to his head.

_That I'm sorry__  
><em>_For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep__  
><em>_And it's all me__  
><em>_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay__  
><em>_But you're already on your way_

_I can't make it alive on my own__  
><em>_But if you have to go, then please…__  
><em>_Just leave me alone__  
><em>_'Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways__  
><em>_Begging you to stay__  
><em>_If it isn't too late_

_I'm sorry__  
><em>_For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep__  
><em>_It's all me__  
><em>_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay__  
><em>_But you're already on your way_  
>But you're already on your way<p>

Blaine stops playing, and realizes that his eyes have been locked with Kurt's the entire time. Everyone is cheering, especially the section of girls and guys that have jokingly become his fan club. But he doesn't feel anything. His happiness over his song being loved is trumped by the fact that he knows it is over between Kurt and himself, for now. He saw it in his eyes. But Blaine does mean everything he said. He will wait for Kurt. Blaine knows Kurt is being stubborn. But they belong together.

Blaine stays after to clean up the coffee house. He's stacking empty cups together when he hears someone clear his throat. Blaine looks up to see the blonde senior boy that recently won Homecoming King.

"Blaine Anderson?" He asks, staring down at Blaine.

"Err..yes." Blaine is suddenly nervous and he doesn't really know why.

The boy reaches out to shake Blaine's hand, "I'm Kevin."

"Nice to meet you, Kevin," Blaine shakes his hand, "Can I help you?"

Kevin smiles, "Actually, yes. Can you come outside with me for a second?"

Against his better judgment, Blaine nods and follows Kevin outside. At the bottom of the steps of the Campus Center, Blaine sees a group of boys. Before he can run, Kevin grabs his arm and pulls him behind the building and out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! Also, reviews please...they really do make my day!<strong>


	15. Friendship

**Lovely readers, when I say these characters won't leave me alone, I literally mean they won't stop. I was walking on the beach today and they were all running around in my head. Mel won't stay in her corner and shut up like I want her too, and Blaine keeps nagging me about whether or not these two will get back together. **

**Today I sat in the pavilion that Blaine's parents got married on (in this story), and had so much inspiration.**

**I have so many ideas for these characters. Some you will like...others you may not. But we'll see which ones actually happen. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"Blaine Anderson, I assume you understand why you're here?" Kevin stood to his right, looking at him, but not smiling.

"If you could please not kill me when you beat me up, I'd appreciate it," Blaine slips perfectly back into his Dalton persona, trying to reason with the calmer, gentler, side of the men standing in front of him. "It would really upset my parents, and they don't need that. Plus, I just broke up with my boyfriend, and he still loves me, and I still love him…and he shouldn't have to live with that regret of not letting us get back together, right?" He smiles up at them, hoping to confuse them.

"Blaine…we aren't here to beat you up…" a dark-haired boy with blue eyes smiles at him, "we're here to invite you to join the brotherhood of Alpha Pi Kappa."

Blaine immediately recognizes the name of his father's old fraternity. He's heard countless stories, he's seen letters across a million t-shirts, mugs, note pads, and bank statements. He knows that his father still donates quite a bit of money to the organization. But he didn't really know that Ardmore even had a chapter, his father really never mentioned it.

"You still with us, Blaine?" The blue-eyed boy smiles down at him, "I'm Tony by the way."

Blaine nods, "Yeah, I'm still with you. I just, I'm just really glad you guys aren't beating me up!"

"Why would we want to beat you up anyway?" Kevin asks, "I mean…if you give us a reason, we always could?"

"No, no there's not a reason. I just, I thought you guys may not like people who are gay. Or you may be friends of Kurt's, or something." Blaine falters, trying to look for words, because, yeah, maybe before the idea of a fraternity didn't sound like something he wanted, but now he needs a distraction. This could be it.

"No man. We're cool with everyone, as long as you're cool with us. Now, I do have to give you a rundown before you sign the form, understand?"

Blaine nods, "Of course!"

Kevin motions for the other boys to sit down in a circle around Blaine. "First, I'll introduce everyone. I'm Kevin, the President of course." He motions to the blue-eyed boy, "this is Tony, he's Vice President." The large red-headed boy next to him smiles, "This is Zach, he's treasurer." Blaine finally sees the next boy's face, and recognizes it as, "This is Sean, our secretary." Blaine smiles towards his POP.

"Hey groupie!" Sean smiles.

"Not the time, Sean." Kevin chastises. "Anyway, this shortie here is Mike, he's the Sergeant at Arms," Kevin motions towards a boy that Blaine recognizes as Kurt's POP. Well, this is going to be awkward. The last boy has longer blonde hair and is somewhat stocky, "And finally, we have Justin, the member-at-large. Together, we make up the Executive Board."

Blaine smiles at the boys, "It's really great to meet you all!"

The boys clap and Kevin continues on, "Now, Blaine, I'm going to let you know something. Technically, what we are doing is against the law. But you have become prime target number one for all three fraternities. Every single one wants you. I don't see what makes you so special. Do you have any idea?"

Blaine is truly confused, "Uhm. Well, I mean…I don't really know what to say…"

The board laughs, "I'm kidding, Blaine. We've done our research on you. We've actually been watching you very closely. We believe that you fulfill all of the requirements of our brotherhood. Our main principles are friendship, trust, and being a gentleman. Do you feel that you can adequately possess all of these qualities?"

"I do." Blaine really does believe he has all of these. Maybe not all of the time, but usually.

"Good, good. Now, you are what we call a Legacy. Since your father is a beloved alumnus of Alpha Pi Kappa, you are instantly granted entrance into our pledge program. During the pledge program, you will learn more about yourself and your actions than you ever thought you could. You will become close with not only your future brothers, but your fellow pledges as well. You will be tested, tried, and confused. Do you feel you are ready for this responsibility?"

Blaine nods, "Yes, without a doubt." Perfect distraction.

"Good, then do you need time to think, or are you ready to accept our bid?" Kevin produces a piece of paper, "No pressure. We know this is a big responsibility, and you may want to think about pledging the others."

"No, I'm ready to sign." Blaine knows about the others. He'd been to a few parties. One was all about drinking. The other had one of the worst reputations on campus. Blaine instantly felt at ease with these boys. He takes the pen and signs his name on the dotted line.

"Welcome to the pledging process, we hope you find it, enlightening…" Kevin smiles, and the boys walk Blaine back to his dorm.

**2 Weeks Later**

Kurt Hummel is going crazy. By the end of the week, he is putting on his first fashion show. He designed the runway, the model's looks, and some of the dresses. The entire stage was completed, thanks to many sleepless nights and countless moments where Kurt needed something to think about other than Blaine.

Because, yes, he still loved Blaine. Yes, he still thinks about him every second. Yes, he wanted him back. So much. He would give anything and everything to have him back.

But Blaine was too busy for Kurt. The day that Blaine showed up to their English class wearing a pin that signified he was pledging one of the fraternities, Kurt took a back seat. In truth, the boys did form sort of a friendship. They even all began sitting together at meals again. But Blaine was always running off to another pledge meeting, or talking over his shoulder to his future brothers. Neither Kurt nor Blaine had the courage to be alone with each other, both afraid he would cross a line the other didn't want anymore.

No one else minded Blaine constantly running, in fact, Henry was pledging the same fraternity.

But Kurt wanted Blaine back. He had an entire plan of action, that unfortunately would need them both to graduate college before it was effective.

Kurt couldn't wait that long. But he didn't know what to do, so instead he put his heart and soul into the show.

Jade was beading her jacket, "You know, for the past 5 years, someone has come in and ruined all of the work done to the show. They get caught every year too. I don't know why people do this stupid shit. I hope that doesn't happen to you, baby."

Kurt couldn't even breath, "WHAT? Why did no one tell me about this?"

She shrugged, "I thought everyone knew. But don't worry, the person is always made to help clean up and fix everything."

"Oh good. Some idiot who hates fashion majors and thinks it isn't a worth major is going to help me clean up my show." Kurt throws his dress on the table. "I quit for the night. I haven't been sleeping lately anyway."

"Still having nightmares about your breakup, honey?" Jade is packing up her beads, but she looks right at Kurt.

"No, worse. Dreams. Us kissing, us holding hands, us having a future." Kurt smiles wistfully, "But alas, it's not to be."

"And why not? You can't give up hope. Honey, he's still single. He's not dating anyone."

"Jade, even though I love him, he doesn't love me anymore."

* * *

><p>"Okay boys, your last task of pledging is tonight. Use what we've taught you. Remember our principles. Tonight, men, you prove yourselves," Kevin smiles at the pledge class of 10 boys, pride in his eyes, "You will each work alone. You will be given a task that is difficult to complete. How you complete your task will prove to us that you are serious about this brotherhood. I have to warn you, men, nearly half of you will not prove yourselves tonight. Line up for your tasks."<p>

Blaine is slightly worried. So far he'd been dropped off in the middle of the city in the middle of the night and had to walk back with his pledge class, he's been paddled, and been made to streak across campus. In truth, he's wanted to walk away. But looking back, it was worth it. He's come to love his future brothers and his pledge class. It may look stupid from the outside, but from the inside, it was special. As an added bonus, he's not sure his father has ever been as proud of him as he is now. His father actually cried when he told him he was pledging. Almost nothing could stop him from completing this task.

Blaine was last in line to receive his task, the boys before him did indeed get tasks that seemed nearly impossible. One boy had to paint the historic building, the White Chapel, on campus hot pink. Another boy had to steal panties from every laundry room on campus and drape them all over the statue of John Ardmore, the school's founder. Another boy had to throw black paint all over the statues in the art gallery. Henry was told to take all of the Environmental Club's recycling bins, and throw them in the nearby river.

"But the club just got them! And they paid over $3,000 dollars! There was a huge ceremony and everything!" Henry argues. Eric and Mel were avid members of the club, and both Blaine and Henry knew how much those bins meant.

"Remember what we told you," Kevin yells, sending Henry on his way.

Blaine looks Kevin right in the eyes, "What do you want me to do?"

"The freshman fashion majors are having a fashion show. By the side of Alumni Hall, you will find an ax, saws, paint, scissors, and a sledgehammer. You are to ruin this fashion show. Leave nothing unsoiled."

Blaine just looks at Kevin, "Kevin, I can't. It's Kurt's…"

"What is with you boys? I don't understand. If you want to be in this fraternity you will do what's right!" Kevin screams, "Don't fuck this up Blaine. You will be a good brother, but we can't let you slip in."

Blaine nods, turning on his heel and walking towards Alumni Hall, thoughts swirling around in his head,

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god. I can't do this. Not this. I can't ruin his show. He worked so hard. He doesn't even look like he's sleeping. Oh my god. They really want me to quit. I know it. I never should have told them I was gay. Or maybe I did something wrong. I was thirty seconds late to that meeting. Oh my god. I should just turn around, quit, and tell them I can't do it. I know dad would be proud. But oh my god. I can't. I can't hurt Kurt again. I've already done it once. Oh my god. I'll never get him back if I do this. I'll never earn his trust again._

Blaine approaches the side of Alumni, and picks up the sledgehammer. It really would mean so much to his dad. Blaine's hands wrap around the sledgehammer. He sees the glass runway. Just a few hits with the sledgehammer, that part would be over.

Kurt did say he was a sucky boyfriend.

Kurt didn't let him try to work things about.

Kurt was the one that moved on, letting Blaine wallow in pity.

Just last night, Blaine cried in the shower over Kurt for over an hour until Henry came and found him.

Tears well up in Blaine's eyes as he sits on a stool. He can't. It will mean that he won't be initiated. His father will be so disappointed. He will lose all of the new friends he made. But he can't hurt Kurt that way.

Blaine walks to the door and throws the sledgehammer back onto the pile of tools. He is about to walk back when he realizes that he forgot his cell phone on the table in the lab.

He navigates the hallways and finds his phone.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Blaine doesn't understand what is going on until he's laying on the floor with a weight on top of him.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! WHAT THE HECK!" Blaine screams, opening his eyes to meet blue eyes that instantly send a shockwave to his heart. "Kurt?"

"Blaine?" Kurt sits up, reaching out a hand to pull Blaine into the sitting position, "You were going to ruin the fashion show?" The hurt in his eyes kills Blaine.

"Well, yes. I mean, no!" Blaine gets confused in his thoughts, "I was supposed to. It was the last task to finish pledging. But I couldn't do it. Wait. How do you know?"

"Every year someone comes and ruins the fashion show. Every year. I was trying to sleep, and I couldn't, so I came back to stake out the studio and confront the person doing this. So why aren't you doing this? Doesn't pledging mean to much to you?"

Blaine nods, "It does. But Kurt…" _I love you, _"I really didn't want to ruin other people's hard work. That isn't the type of person I am. If I don't get to wear letters across my chest, so be it."

Kurt nods, "Oh," he grabs Blaine's hand again, "that really means a lot to me."

Blaine has so much he wants to say. But he doesn't. Kurt is over him and the feelings he has for Kurt aren't reciprocated. Kurt doesn't love him anymore.

"Kurt, I have to go face Kevin and the E-board. But I'm glad I was assigned this." Blaine leans forward and hugs Kurt, breathing in his scent. To his surprise, Kurt hugs back, wrapping his arms fully around Blaine and pulling him closer.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Kurt whispers in his ear. Blaine tries to ignore the shivers those simple breaths send down his spine.

Blaine simply smiles and starts walking before turning around, "Kurt? Do you want me to take you home for Thanksgiving break next week?"

Kurt smiles, "Are you sure you are comfortable with that? I mean, I already asked my Dad if he could come, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind not driving…"

"The passenger seat always looks better with you in it," Blaine cannot believe he just said that. God, he actually flirted with Kurt. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"But of course. I would love a ride home, Blaine." Kurt smiles at him, "Now run along. Don't be late for your beating, or whatever it is they are going to give you."

He sees a group standing by the statue, which is not covered in panties.

"Blaine Anderson, did you succeed?" Kevin asks, a worried look on his face.

"No, I did not," Blaine says so proudly. He stood up for what he believed in.

Kevin's lips set in a line, "Go join Henry, James, and George on this side of the statue."

Blaine's heart sinks, there were really only four who didn't succeed.

Kevin stands in front of the boys, "Men, when you first signed the form to officially pledge this brotherhood, I gave you three principles. Trust. Friendship. Brotherhood. What most of you did tonight did not exemplify any of those. You broke the trust of our college and our neighborhood. All of you were paired with your friends. Most of you broke trust with a friend. And those of you who succeeded did not represent the true gentleman we want you to be. In short, when put into a tough situation, you didn't stand up for what you believed in, and you could have given a bad name to our fraternity. This is why, tonight, I invited Henry, James, George, and Blaine to become brothers of Alpha Pi Kappa."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews! You guys make my life when I see them! :)<strong>


	16. Going Home

**Hello lovelies! This chapter is kind of a transition chapter again. I know where I want to get with these two characters, but getting there is going to be bumpy. Those of you who miss Mel, she's back slightly now...but don't worry, she'll be back a lot more in the future. Alas, I really have nothing more to say. Here is the car ride home! XoXo -Noel**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Blaine, where do you want all my shit to go?" James asked, heaving a duffle bag and a laundry basket onto the parking lot.

"In a taxi, perhaps?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Look, I know you wanted to get your game on with Kurt, but I'll only be in the car for like 45 minutes." James smiles down at Blaine, "Then you two can make out at every red light for the next ten hours."

"Shut up and put your stuff in the back." Blaine picks at lint of his shirt. He's wearing his brand new letters from his Big. The shirt is bright pink and the letters are guitars and guitar picks. While he got almost ten sets of letters when he was initiated, these are his favorite. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go see if Kurt needs help carrying anything."

"Awwwww. You still love him!" James chides, shoving his laundry basket and actually putting the seatbelt on it.

"Shut up."

Blaine knocks on the door of Kurt's room, and can't help but think how weird it is to do that. He usually knocked once and walked right in. Kurt pulls open the door, and jumps when he sees Blaine. "Oh! Am I late? Sorry, I can't fit everything I need in this suitcase." _Gah. Had I known he was coming up, I'd have done my hair before I packed._

"No, no. I just thought maybe you'd need help, and it looks like I was right," Blaine pulls out the cover that was in the suitcase and places a few pairs of Kurt's pants in its place. "Is that everything?"

Kurt looks around, "Oh! Underwear!" He quickly hands Blaine underwear, "just shove these wherever you can."

Blaine feels his face flush as he hold's Kurt's underwear, "Er, yeah…okay."

"Oh shut up. It's not like you haven't held them before." Kurt chastises, crossing something off on a checklist.

Blaine sighs, _well, at least we aren't ignoring that we were in a relationship at one point._ He tries to zip up the suitcase, but it won't go. "Uhm, Kurt…do you really need 10 pairs of pants for a 4-day weekend? Because not everything is fitting."

"Yes, I do. And just push on the lid or something." Kurt grabs the cover, "And is this just going to float around in your trunk?"

"You are going to use it to cover up when you sleep on the way home. Your father will have a stroke this time if he sees how tired you are." Blaine is still trying to zip the suitcase, "Oh for god's sake. Sit on this stupid thing."

"Just let me do it," Kurt pushes Blaine out of the way with his hip and tries to zipper the suitcase, he also fails. _Stupid Blaine. Can't even zip up a suitcase._

Blaine reacts instinctively and spins Kurt around and picks him up and places him on top. The zipper easily closes the suitcase this time, "See. If you weren't so stubborn that would have been a lot easier."

"Being stubborn is one of my endearing traits, Blaine." Kurt hops off the suitcase and attempts to pick it up. _Stop flirting, Hummel. He's not interested._

"So you think. Do you want any help with that?" Blaine tries to take it from Kurt's hands, but he shakes his head.

"No, no. I'm not a princess, I can do it myself."

"Okay, suit yourself. Does that mean I get to carry this?" Blaine holds up the cover, smiling delicately at Kurt.

"And the laptop bag." Kurt is pulling the suitcase across the floor, "Damn. This is heavy."

"Give it to me." Blaine hands Kurt the cover and laptop bag, taking the suitcase, somewhat staggering under its weight. "Dear lord. Why do you need this much clothes? Do you have a date when we go back?" _Fuck. Don't answer that._

Kurt's eyebrows raise, "No, I don't. But some of the clothes are things I'm taking back to leave there." _Oh my god. Is he dating? Should I? But I'm not ready to date yet. No. But if he is, that means I can't get him back._

Blaine tries not to show how relieved he is about this little fact. _Thank god. I hope you never date anyone else again, only me. _

When the boys get down to the car, James is sitting in the front seat, brow furrowed.

Blaine knocks on the window, "We seem to have a little problem…"

"Yeah, these songs on your Ipod. What the fuck, man?"

Blaine laughs, sharing a look with Kurt, because their Ipods are exactly the same. "That isn't the problem. The problem is that you're sitting in the back."

"What? No! We're brothers now! Brothers get shotgun!" James is pointing to his letters to prove it.

"Kurt is my boy….Kurt has a longer drive so he gets the more comfortable seat." _Fuck. Smooth Blaine, really, really smooth. He probably has a new boyfriend in mind and I just sat here and called him my boyfriend. Good lord, you're so stupid Blaine._

"It's fine, I can sit in the back.." Kurt chimes in. _Did he really just almost call me his boyfriend? Way to break my heart again, Blaine. Did you drink too much last night and can't think straight? Because last I heard you were over me. Well, no one said that. In fact, Jade even said you were still in love with me. But I see the way you are around campus. Big shot single man._

Blaine is about to get into the car when he hears a blood-curdling scream. "BLAINE ANDERSON! YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE AND NOT SAY GOODBYE TO ME?"

Blaine turns around and plasters the biggest fake smile on his face, "Mel! Of course not, I was just going to move my car somewhere else so that other people could load their stuff."

She stops bouncing, "Oh. Hey guess what Blaine?"

"What, Melody?"

She reaches forwards and grabs his hands, "I got letters!" She puts Blaine's hands on her letters, which just happen to cover her breasts. "We got initiated last night!"

"That explains why you're still drunk." _Can you please just go away? I don't need to touch your breasts while Kurt is here._ "But congratulations! I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks, Blainey Boo Bear!" She pulls him into a hug, "Are you going to miss me? Like a lot, right?"

"Of course. So much." _Not at all. _"But I really do need to get going, so can you please let me go? And maybe even say goodbye to Kurt?" Blaine untangles himself from her arms and slips into the driver's seat.

Mel sloppily waves at Kurt, "Goodbye Kurt! Have a great Thanksgiving!"

Kurt doesn't smile back, "You too! Don't eat too many carbs!" _Or do. I can't believe you made him touch your breasts. God, if we ever hold hands again he's going to have to use sandpaper on them. Not like we will. _

She just looks at him before leaning down, "Oh Blaine!"

Blaine rolls down his window, "Yes, Melody?"

She grabs the back of his head and kisses him, "Don't forget about my offer. S-E-X you know?" She winks and staggers back towards the door.

"Well, that wasn't awkward." James mumbles from the backseat, "Do you think if I buy the 70s fro from the clearance rack of the part store, wait for her to get drunk, and then say I'm Blaine…I can have sex with her?"

"Always with the hair jokes," Blaine mumbles, "and you wonder why you are in the back."

"I thought it was because I looked so good in the front seat?" Kurt asks feigning hurt.

"How about James moves the laundry basket to the front seat and you both can sit in the back?" Blaine smiles sweetly towards Kurt.

45 minutes later Kurt and James have a particularly interesting bro-mance, that mainly involves them making fun of Blaine's hair, height, and life.

"So can we all hang out when we get back? Because this kid is awesome!" James hugs Blaine and then pulls Kurt into a hug, "I totally see why you broke up with him. If I were gay, you'd be my first choice."

"I'm…flattered." Kurt blushes to his ears, while Blaine seethes.

"Okay, time to go, James. Your mom misses you. And she should probably start doing your laundry now before your basket has a colony of bugs in it."

The first hour of the ride is tense. Neither boy says anything, and they let the _Rent _soundtrack play, sometimes one of them would sing lyrics under his breath, but neither says anything else.

"Okay Kurt. We need to at least play a car game or something." Blaine has a headache from the tension in the car.

"Oh thank god. I agree. But a car game? Really? Are we a suburban couple trying to bore and embarrass our children to death?" Kurt laughs a hollow laugh, because, hey, that could have been them in a few years.

"Do you have anything more fun to do?" Blaine counters.

"Well, not more fun…but can we catch up on each other's lives? I feel like I miss so much. And I miss you, Blaine, I really do miss you." Kurt looks out the window, feeling like he's said to much. _Well, there you go again, idiot. He's going to know you want him back. Better tell dad to take off next Monday to take me back._

"Oh my god, perfect! There is so much I want to know!" Blaine smiles, "Please, fill me in on everything, and I mean everything." _Please, don't mention a boy. Do. Not. Mention. A. Boy. I will run us off this road._

For the next hour and a half, Kurt talks about his life and his classes. Blaine is happy to learn that Kurt doesn't have any boy in his life. But he's also sad. Kurt has so much love in his heart, and he deserves to have someone love him back that much. Blaine could do it again. But if Blaine truly got one thing out of Kurt's busy schedule, it's that Blaine no longer fits into Kurt's life like he used to.

When Kurt finishes talking, Blaine starts regaling him with stories of his pledging, his classes, the play he did, and music he's writing. Kurt wonders which of the boys Blaine mentioned is the one he's going to date next, because Kurt certainly isn't good enough for Blaine anymore. There has to be another gay fraternity boy, and that is Blaine's type now.

About six hours into the drive Kurt falls asleep. Blaine stops the car on the side of the road to cover Kurt up. He goes to push the seat down so Kurt can lay, but Kurt adjusts and lays his head over the consol and onto Blaine's lap. Blaine knows he should move him, but he can't.

He drives the next three hours with the warmth and weight of Kurt on his thigh, and when Kurt wakes up, he instantly misses it.

When Kurt wakes up, he is embarrassed. Blaine smiles and assures him that it's fine. But Kurt can't stop thinking about how he dreamed of Blaine while he was sleeping. And now he smells like Blaine, the scent taunting him. Well, he's not taking a shower anytime soon.

The last hour, they sit in the comfortable silence they both missed.

Blaine pulls up outside of Kurt's house, killing the motor. "Do you need help again?"

Kurt bites his lip, "Yeah…except, my dad said he'd kill you if he saw you again…"

"Oh dear." Blaine carries the suitcase up the front walk, knocking on the door.

"Jesus, Blaine. Just walk proudly into your death." Kurt pushes the door open, running up the stairs, "You better hurry if you respect your life."

Blaine runs up the stairs and places the bag on Kurt's bed. "Sorry to do this, but I'm gonna run."

Kurt smiles at Blaine, "Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

Kurt bites his lip, "Can we at least be friends? I really do miss you. No one understands me, or talks we me like you do."

Blaine's heart leaps at the words, "Of course, Kurt. Plus, it will make it easier for everyone." _He said "at least friends"… at least!_

As Blaine is walking out of the house, he hears Burt call his name, "Hey Blaine. Come here. We need to talk."

Blaine marches towards his death, "Hey Mr. Hummel. How are you?"

"Cut the private school shit Blaine." Burt doesn't smile, and doesn't have the sparkle in his eyes he normally does. "You are going to fix my boy's heart, you got that? I don't care what that means. But you are going to fix him. I trust you."

Blaine nods, daring not to show the tears in his eyes, "Yes, sir."

Burt pulls Blaine into a hug, "You're hurting too, aren't you?"

Blaine nods, "More than anything sir, you know, he broke up with me."

"I know, but I also know my son. He loves you. You gave him reason with the Melanie chick."

"Melody." Blaine corrects instinctively.

"Whatever. Did you do anything with her? Do you have feelings for her?" Burt crosses his arms, but he does have a bit of the sparkle back.

Blaine is disgusted, "No, sir. I never will either. She's a sweet person…but she's somewhat gross and rude."

Burt nods, "I want you two to get back together, but if it isn't in your heart, don't do it."

Burt and Blaine shake hands, "You have my word, I will do whatever it takes to get Kurt back."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Should Kurt and Blaine get back together? Should Blaine get with Mel? Should Kurt walk away from Blaine and never look back? Tell me what you want to see, and maybe it will happen!<strong>


	17. Blaine's Big Birthday Blowout

**AN: First of all, thank you SO MUCH for the reviews. Seriously. It helps me write so much faster when I know what you guys think. Needless to say, I actually had most of this chapter written before the last one...then I saw your reviews and wrote about 2,000 more words. The turtle incident in this? Totally based on something that happened to me Homecoming my freshman year of college. I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Thanksgiving break goes faster than anyone imagined. While Blaine and Kurt both decided not to see each other over the break, on the ride back to Ardmore, it is obvious that maybe being friends is possible. They sing all the duets of Blaine's Ipod, and some of the group numbers as well.

James sat in the back and complained about needing earplugs the entire time.

Two weeks later, they enter their final week of classes, but not before a little fun because Saturday is Blaine's birthday.

Friday night Blaine makes a conscious decision to not go out partying, or even hang out with his friends. He knows tomorrow he will probably be a complete mess, and he made the mistake of inviting Kurt to his party at the APiKap house. He already saw the amount of alcohol the brothers bought…and it doesn't look like anyone will remember this night.

Blaine is working on Spanish final presentation when he realizes that he's sweating. One of the great things about dorm life is that one person controls the heater, and right now if feels like someone is hatching chickens. He strips off his t-shirt and pants.

He and Henry often have "boxer time" as they affectionately call it. They both get so warm that they end up sitting in their boxers half the time. Henry is gone though; he went to the movie night everyone was throwing tonight. Even Blaine's friends knew tomorrow was a drinking day, not tonight.

Well, almost today, because it would be Blaine's birthday is about 2 minutes.

Kurt, meanwhile, is sitting in his room surrounded by Henry, Eric, Jade, James, Nathan, Donny, Nicole, and even Mel all sat on any clear surface in the room. Everyone was plotting, because in two minutes, Blaine was going into the pond.

Everyone was idling chatting with each other, and Kurt was nervous as hell. He was the one who had to get Blaine into the room. What if Blaine was too busy with homework? Or just didn't want to come over? That would be awkward.

As his phone turned to 12:00, Kurt stands, "Well, troops, I'm off to get Blaine. Henry you have the towel right?"

"I still say we make his skinny ass run across the campus wet. Maybe then he'll actually eat and not go to the gym everyday," James comments, attempting to take the towel from Henry.

"We're not going to get him sick right before finals," Kurt reminds them. "And Blaine is NOT skinny. He's lean. He has a lot of muscle."

"How would you know? You haven't seen him naked in weeks?" Mel reminds him sweetly.

"Shut up, Mel. At least I've seen him naked in places other than my dreams." Kurt's civility towards Mel diminished to absolutely none at this point. Kurt walks down the hall and knocks on Blaine's door.

"Come in!" Blaine yells, and when Kurt opens the door he almost can't hold his laughter. Blaine is huddled over the air conditioner, which is on, wearing only boxers and holding his guitar, "Oh! Hey Kurt!" He continues playing a few chords before looking up, "what can I help you with?"

"My light won't work in my room, can you come look at it?" Kurt purposely plays with a pen on Blaine's desk, because he knows if Blaine can see into his eyes, he will know he's lying. "And why are you sitting like that?"

"I'm hot," Blaine says with a wink, hopping off of the shelves he was huddled on.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Always so full of yourself."

Blaine doesn't respond but motions for Kurt to go, "After you."

"Aren't you going to put clothing on?" Kurt doesn't want to think about how cold Blaine will be going into the pond in only his boxers.

"Nah. I walk down the hall all the time in just boxers."

Kurt smirks, "You just like to give everyone a free show." He rounds the corner to his room, smiling at his friends.

Blaine turns too, and sees everyone sitting there. His eyes go from Kurt to Henry holding the towel, to Kurt again. "You bitch."

James lunges for Blaine, sitting him down in Kurt's desk chair, "This won't hurt baby." He coos into Blaine's ear.

Jade comes forward with a roll of duct tape, taping Blaine to the chair as he struggles. Everyone else is snapping picture after picture. Kurt is huddled in the corner laughing away.

James pulls out his phone and quickly dials a number, "We have captured the hobbit. Meet us outside Singer."

"WHO WAS THAT?" Blaine all but yelps as he starts getting wheeled out of Kurt's room.

"The brothers. You didn't think we'd let them out of it, did you?" James trots up beside the chair.

"I hate all of you. Every last one." Blaine grumbles. "OH MY GOD. You are not going to push me down the steps."

"Well, I thought about it," Henry admits, looking at James and nodding, and the two easily pick up the chair and carry it down the steps, "But that seemed too mean."

As they wheel Blaine through the dorm, they collect people who want to see him go in the pond. By the time they get to the brotherhood (about 40 additional guys) there is a small crowd present to see Blaine get ponded.

Blaine hasn't stopped struggling against the tape and chair since the start, but Jade knew what she doing.

By the pond, Kurt sees that there is a thin layer of ice covering the water. "Are we going to break that?"

"Nope." James smiles, "Let him break it."

"Come on guys! That's not cool. Are you going to untie me at least?" Blaine truly looks terrified.

"Blainey boo! Of course we're going to untie you." Melody snaps at his hands with scissors, holding Blaine's hand for a few seconds more than she needs to.

Henry quickly throws a few rocks in the pond to break up the ice, "Look, I don't want him to die."

Tom, Blaine's Big in APiKap comes and throws his arms around Blaine. "Little! Are you ready for the pond?"

Blaine smiles, already shivering, "Not at all."

"Well, too late. Kurt, can you help me?" Tom turns and looks right at Kurt.

Somewhat shocked, Kurt nods. He had no idea Tom even knew who he was, let alone would ask him for help. "Sure!"

"Okay, you get his legs!" Tom slips his arms under Blaine's arm, and Kurt grabs his legs.

"I hate both of you more than anyone else right now." Blaine grits, trying to kick out of Kurt's grasp.

"I think you mean you love us more than anyone else right now, Little." Tom nods at Kurt, "On three."

"One-two-three!" Kurt and Tom send Blaine hurling into the pond, he barely touches the surface when he screams. Cheers and whistles break out as he goes deeper into the pond.

It takes a few seconds, but he emerges from the water, shivering and lips blue. He hoists himself up, and glares at everyone, "If you don't all give me a towel, I swear to god I will die."

Everyone is cheering and smiling still, and Kurt sees Blaine's face break into a smile as well. He's shivering, and Kurt sees ice forming in his curls, but at least he's being good natured about it all.

Tom walks up with a shot glass, "Take this, it'll warm you up."

Blaine doesn't even hesitate and takes the shot in one fluid swoop, cringing when he's done.

"Whisky?" Mel asks Tom.

He regards her coolly and nods, "Yeah."

"The woman knows her alcohol," James jokes from somewhere in the circle.

Blaine laughs out loud at this, causing Mel to glare at James and Blaine. "Hey guys! Don't forget, everyone is invited back to the house tomorrow at 7 for Blaine's Birthday Blowout!" Tom screams this over the entire crowd.

Tom wraps his arm around Blaine as the two walk back to Singer, some of the group going back to their respective dorms and houses.

Kurt falls behind to talk with Jade as he watches the two boys huddle together ten feet in front of him.

"Blaine, when are you going to tell Kurt you still love him?" Tom keeps his arm around Blaine as he shivers, "you really need to. Like, yesterday."

"I was actually going to wait until Christmas break. I think we just need to get away from here. Away from this. Away from Mel." Blaine shakes his head, "Plus, I'm still not sure he wants me anymore."

"Blaine, he does." Tom laughs, "Let's be honest here. You're a good looking guy, you're sweet, and the way he looks are you? You're his everything."

"He's my everything." Blaine corrects as they arrive at Singer.

Tom claps Blaine on the back, "You know, when the both of you stop being stubborn assholes, maybe you will get back together."

* * *

><p>At 9:00 the next night, Blaine, who already had five beers, was given his birthday shots.<p>

Tom walked up to the kitchen counter and quickly hopped on top of it, "All right ladies and gentleman, my Little will now complete his 19 birthday shots, one for every year of his life. As his Big, I too will drink."

Blaine is a little worried, because though he does drink, he doesn't drink that much. He feels himself pulled up on the counter and handed shot after shot. He does them all, with Tom going shot for shot next to him.

After all 19 shots, he feels hot and knows the alcohol is going to his head faster than he thought it would. He grabs two slices of pizza and sits outside, leaving the party behind. Because, like most college parties, even though he is the center of it, no one actually cares what he does, so long as there is alcohol. He quickly shoves the pizza in his mouth, trying to clear his increasingly hazy mind.

Then, it hits.

Blaine is busy playing with an ant for a good twenty minutes, when he hears someone struggle with the door.

Kurt stumbles out the door, and sees Blaine, "HI BLAINE!"

"Did you ever realize that my name rhymes with lame?" Blaine asks, staring wide-eyed at Kurt.

Kurt, who, though he drank less, is nearly as gone as Blaine laughs and gives an undignified snort, "Oh my god. Can we pretend that didn't happen?"

Blaine isn't even paying attention, because he is on his feet and hands doing some sort of awkward crab walk, "Kurt! Kurt! COME HERE!" He gives an exaggerated whisper.

"What?"

"There are turtles over here." Blaine starts doing some weird clicking noise to something Kurt sees.

"Oh my god! I want to see the turtles!" Kurt runs forward until Blaine stops him.

"Don't scare him, Kurt. I'm trying to convince him to crawl into my arms." Blaine completely lays down on the cold ground, arms outstretched towards the mound.

"But I wanna see!" Kurt runs forward, tripping over Blaine's feet in the process, landing on top of the hard mound.

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED THE TURTLE!" Blaine pushes Kurt to the side, picking up the turtle, cradling it. "What do I do, Kurt, what do I do? It's dying! You crushed it!"

Kurt crawls over to Blaine, completely forgetting the fact that he is wearing white jeans, which now have dirt marks all over the knees. "Sing it a lullaby! That way, when he dies, he can tell God who his parents are!"

"But but but I don't even know any song for this!" Blaine has tears streaming down his face, "Oh my god. We fail as parents!"

"Shut up and just sing it the first song you think of!" Kurt has his arms wrapped around Blaine and the turtle.

"But…I hope he likes it! It is the last thing he will ever hear!" Blaine's lips quiver as he starts singing the turtle's swansong:

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death__  
><em>_I take a look at my life and realize there's not much left__  
><em>_Cause I've been blastin' and laughin so long that__  
><em>_Even my ma'ma thinks that my mind is gone__  
><em>_But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it__  
><em>_Me, be treated like a punk, you know that's unheard of_

Kurt is overcome with grief about killing the turtle. Because now he was a murder. But Blaine always knows how to pick the best songs for every situation. He is in complete awe of the boy in his arms.

_You better watch how you talkin, and where you walkin__  
><em>_Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk__  
><em>_I really hate to trip, but I gotta loc'-__  
><em>_As they grew I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool__  
><em>_I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like__  
><em>_On my knees in the night__  
><em>_Sayin prayers in the street light_

Blaine is in hysterics and Kurt has tears streaming down his face as he joins Blaine for the chorus

_Been spending most our lives living in the Gangsta's Paradise__  
><em>_Been spending most our lives living in the Gangsta's Paradise__  
><em>_Keep spending most our lives living in the Gangsta's Paradise__  
><em>_Keep spending most our lives living in the Gangsta's Paradise_

Blaine is crying so hard at this point that they both stop singing and just hold each other and the turtle.

The door swings open, and James steps out, "Blaine? Kurt?"

Blaine's head snaps up, almost hitting Kurt in the nose, "KURT. Jump into the bushes so as not to be detected!"

The boys jump into the bushes, and James hears them, "Guys, come on, get out of the bushes." He walks towards them, mumbling something about, "stupid drunkards. Why do I always pull the short stick?"

"Uhm. Blaine and Kurt are not in the bushes, please carry on your way, kind sir," Blaine whispers in a high-pitched British accent. He pushes his head against Kurt's shoulder, "Totally confused him."

"Yes! You're so freaking smart honey!" Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, kissing the top of his head and just staying there.

James pulls the branches back, "Come on boys, back inside." He grabs the turtle from Blaine's arms, "you can't take this in. You'll put it through a window."

"No! If we let it out here everyone will know Kurt killed it! And if everyone knows, then he could get caught. And if he gets caught then he'll go to jail. I cannot be one of those girls on the TV that write to their husbands while they are in jail and fantasize about what life would be like if they weren't locked up. Plus, I'm pretty sure squashing a turtle is a hanging crime." Blaine reason, clutching onto Kurt.

"Wait. When did you become female?" James laughs at the two of them, because Kurt looks scared shitless, and is muttering something about having a skinny neck.

"Everyone is the same gender when the lights are off," Kurt says, blushing, "Or, at least that's what I've heard."

James has had enough with these two for the night, "Okay lover boys, let's go. You've been outside for an hour and a half, you're both going to be sick."

"James, bring the turtle!" Kurt and Blaine walk towards the door hand in hand.

"The what? Oh, the rock? Blaine, we're keeping the rock outside. He's happy out here." James grabs Blaine's hand, and leads them into the party, "Stay where people can see you, okay?" He hands them both Four Lokos.

Both boys watch James walk away when Kurt turns to Blaine, "We need to get the turtle."

"Upstairs! We can crawl out the window." Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and they run up the stairs.

Everyone in the living room, including their main group of friends, turns to see the boys running up the stairs.

"Thank you lord!" Jade whispers.

"I don't have to listen to him cry anymore," Henry sighs.

"I'm here all night, putting couples back together," James laughs.

Everyone was wooping and congratulating themselves for getting the couple back together, except Mel, she is nursing a Four Loko and glaring at the backs of Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine get into the bedroom upstairs and try to open the window, but there is a child safety lock that neither can operate.

"Great. What are we going to do now?" Blaine sighs, running his hands through his hair, "How are we going to save him?" He opens his Four Loko and starts drinking.

"Blaine…he's already dead." Kurt shakes his head, "We might as well just give up." Kurt daintily sips his Four Loko, not wanting to blackout.

10 minutes and two empty cans later Blaine and Kurt are both just sort of staring off into space, "I'm bored." Blaine announces, "Should we go back down?"

Kurt doesn't even move, "No."

Blaine stands over Kurt, "Do you have a better suggestion?"

Kurt stands and throws himself and Blaine, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine staggers under his weight and leans against the wall, kissing Kurt back with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. Kurt pops the buttons off of Blaine's shirt, sending them spilling all over the room.

Kurt attacks Blaine's neck as Blaine let's his hands roam all over Kurt's back.

"Kurt! Jade wants to go home!" Mel staggers into the room, and sees the boys. "KURT. GET OFF OF HIM AND JUST GO THE HELL HOME."

Kurt looks at her, still attacking Blaine's neck, "Go away," he mumbles, "I'm busy."

Mel comes over and grabs Kurt, "Jade doesn't feel well and wants to go home. Get down there!"

Kurt places his hands on Blaine's shoulders, leaning in and kissing him again, "I love you," he breathes against his lips.

"I love you too," Blaine smiles at Kurt, "so much."

Kurt walks down the steps, Blaine watching him the entire time. Mel just rolls her eyes, "Come on, Lothario, get to bed before you drink more."

* * *

><p>The next morning at brunch, no one remembers the night before. Blaine and Kurt remember the least – both having blacked out before the turtle incident James told everyone about.<p>

When Blaine walks into brunch, everyone immediately notices the purplish bruise taking up half of his neck.

"Oh my god, Blaine Anderson, you have a hickey!" Henry laughs, "Damn, I wondered why you never came back last night."

"I don't even know if it's a hickey," Blaine is blushing, "I don't remember anything." He walks towards the eggs, not quite sure eating is a good idea, but it's worth a chance.

Mel leans forward, smiling, "I know who gave him that hickey."

Jade looks at Mel, "Who?"

Mel smiles wickedly, "Me. He finally took me up on my sex offer."

Jade stands up, "You fucking bitch." She walks out of the cafeteria, everyone else gets up and leaves too each sending curses at Mel, leaving Kurt and Mel staring each other down.

Kurt's world comes crashing down around him as he tries to think about anything but Mel and Blaine having sex. He stands up, "I hope you know what you've done." He whispers, walking away just as Blaine sets his plate on the table.

"Leaving, Kurt?"

"Yeah, we're done here." Kurt smiles at Blaine, afraid of breaking down again.

When Kurt gets back to his room, he starts picking up the clothes he flung after getting back from the party the night before. He sees his favorite white skinny jeans in a ball, picking them up, he notices dirt stains all over the legs.

He remembers.

Drinking 6 shots.

Desperately needing to find Blaine.

Falling over the rock.

Singing Coolio.

Crawling behind bushes to hide from James.

Drinking the Four Loko.

Pushing Blaine against the wall and attacking his neck.

He doesn't remember everything, and most of it can be blamed on alcohol, but he does know something, Mel did not give him that hickey, and if she's lying about that, she's lying about the sex.

Internally, he seethed.

Kurt Hummel just declared Melody Kiefer public enemy number one.

* * *

><p><strong>I love you, dear readers, and I can't wait to see what you have to say about this!<strong>


	18. The Start of Winter Break Part 1

**AN: Hey guys! First of all, THANK YOU for the reviews. Drunk Blaine and Kurt may eventually make a return, I don't know yet. Any-who, I know this chapter is really short...but I didn't want to put everything in one chapter, because I needed to put somewhat of an end to some story lines because I send the boys off to Christmas break. The chapter for tomorrow will probably be ridiculously long...so be prepared. I already have most of it written, but you'll see why I need you guys. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

By Friday morning, both Blaine and Kurt are ready to leave Ardmore and go back to Lima. Kurt spent the entire week studying compulsively for finals, and Blaine spent the entire week preparing a monologue for his final in theatre.

But Blaine barely speaks to Kurt all week.

On Friday morning, Blaine surprises Kurt, "Hey, Kurt? Can you pack an overnight bag?"

Kurt stops shoving things into the suitcase, "Why?"

Kurt looks as Blaine obviously becomes more and more uncomfortable, "Well…the thing is…I…Kurt…before we…"

Kurt takes Blaine's hand in his own, "Blaine, is everything okay?"

Blaine sighs, eyes fluttering shut and he collects himself, "Kurt – before we..stopped being us…I got you a Christmas present…that I couldn't return."

"And what does this have to do with packing an overnight bag?"

"Well…I kind of booked us a weekend in a hotel in New York City, and got us tickets to shows and ice skating and dinner is paid for and a sleigh ride and I just didn't know if you wanted to go anymore because we would be sharing a hotel and probably a bed and I know that would make you uncomfortable since we aren't that way anymore and I just didn't know and I didn't want to pressure you so we can call the whole thing off I should have told you sooner…" By this point, Blaine is gasping for air and looking at Kurt like he held everything he ever loved.

Kurt's mouth is hanging open and he grips onto Blaine's hands even tighter, "First of all," He leans closer to Blaine, closing the immense space between them, "I think even if both of us didn't want it, we would always be us. Second of all," his face breaks into a smile, "That is the best Christmas present anyone has ever gotten me, and I could never skip it. You are a thoughtful, considerate, good-hearted person, and I know it would break your heart if I said to take me back to Lima."

The smile on Blaine's face touches somewhere deep into Kurt's soul, and he wants to lean forward and kiss him, but he knows that right now is not the time. "There's something else…" Blaine says, "and I don't really want to ruin the moment…but we have to ride in the car with Mel for half an hour…"

Kurt's heart drops, "Why?"

"She lives near NYC and I told her I would because she was crying and begging me to…" Blaine throws his hands in the air, "I mean, I couldn't say no…you know I don't like tears."

Kurt can't help but roll his eyes, "You know she's full of crap, right?"

Blaine laughs, "Well, duh. But I figured I'd let her spend half an hour in the car with you…and she would know to back off."

"Catching on, are you?"

"Shut up and pack your overnight bag. I'll be ready in about an hour." Blaine walks out the door, a little skip in his step, he's on his way to getting Kurt back.

An hour, a bunch of tearful goodbyes, and a trunk that is too full later, Blaine is staring at the catfight in front of him:

"Kurt, I do believe ladies get to sit in the front!"

"That's funny. I don't see any ladies around here..I see a slut who doesn't seem to know her place."

"You know Kurt, I know most people think you're a nice guy, but you're really a jerk!"

Blaine makes a sweeping motion with his hand, "Might as well get it out you two."

"I'm actually not, but when someone has made it her mission to mess with every single thing in my life, I tend to be a jerk to them." Kurt's smirk shows that he thinks he's won the argument.

"You know, if your boyfriend was everything in your life, your life is more pathetic than I thought…" Mel takes a step towards Kurt.

"Well, you seem to have made it your life to get him for yourself, and he isn't even interested in you."

"Like he's interested in you? Perhaps he just realized that he could do so much better than you?"

"OKAY!" Blaine cries, head in his hands, "I know how to solve this," he throws the keys towards Kurt, "now you both get to sit in the front." He opens the back door of his car and sits down.

"Why does he get to drive? He'll probably run us off the road!"

_Well, that's not a bad idea. _"Blaine, are you sure? I know you love this car…and it's your baby…" Kurt bites his lip, looking at the keys.

"What Kurt? You aren't even a man enough to drive a big boy car? Perhaps the Barbie mobile is more your speed?" Mel smiles at him, wrinkling her nose.

Before Kurt can even speak, Blaine is out of the car and grabs the keys from him, "Okay, Mel, here's the new plan. You are going to get into the back of the car and sit there like a good girl and play the quiet the game. I'll even make sure your seatbelt is tight." He smiles, patting her head.

"What the hell, Blaine. Why can't he sit in the back and play the quiet game?"

"Because Kurt doesn't act like a five year old who just had his lollipop taken from him. And for the record, if you insult Kurt in front of me or behind my back again, you won't even have me as a friend." He opens the door, motioning her in. When she gets into the car, he fastens her seatbelt just like he said he would.

Blaine rushes over to Kurt, who is still standing there in shock from everything, "Are you okay?" Blaine whispers, "I'm sorry. I can't just leave her here. I promised her dad I would take her home. But trust me, I wish I could."

Kurt looks into Blaine's worried eyes, "Blaine, I've heard better insults from football players in high school. I'm just shocked you stood up to her."

Blaine pulls Kurt closer, "Don't you know? I absolutely hate her." He opens the door for Kurt, winking as he gets inside.

Blaine gets in and closes the door, "Oh, and Mel? Everytime you say something I find the least bit offensive, I get to kiss Kurt."

Needless to say, the boys had a very quiet ride to Mel's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is where my readers come in! <strong>I've done the city at Christmas a few times, so I will try to make it as authentic as possible. <strong>What do you want to see happen to our boys in New York City? I will include some of the things you guys want to see! I look forward to your suggestions!**


	19. NYC & Winter Break Part 2

**AN: Hello readers! Here is the NYC chapter. It looks weird because was giving me a hard time about uploading it. I hope this works out well enough, because I fought with it for over an hour. Anywho - enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"I don't really want to dictate the weekend or anything…but can we take a nap for a little? We can wake up in time for dinner?" Blaine's eyes have none of the sparkle they normally have, and Kurt can see the bags forming under them. He knows Blaine took advantage of the 24-hour library hours and barely slept.

Kurt had been living off of coffee and prayers too for the past week, so he readily agreed to a nap. Blaine starts taking a pillow off of the bed and throwing it on the floor. Kurt stares at him, perplexed, "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm making myself a bed on the floor," Blaine says this like it is the most obvious thing in the entire world. "I can move across the room if you'd prefer?"

Kurt picks the pillow up and throws it on the bed, "You are not sleeping on the floor."

"But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable…" Blaine sits on the bed, "and if we sleep in the same bed you'll be uncomfortable."

"No I won't…"

Blaine smiles wanly at him, "You will."

Kurt raises his hand, "I think I know what makes me uncomfortable more than you do. I mean, you know me pretty well…but not better than myself."

Blaine still looks like he doesn't believe Kurt.

Sighing, Kurt walks up to the bed and looks Blaine in the eye, "Being near you will never make me uncomfortable. When we are 73, I will still be comfortable around you. This weekend, we are going to pretend nothing happened. I'm going to explain this right now. I still need time to think about everything. I know we are meant for each other. But I can't help thinking we'd be better off waiting until summer to try again. Can we really get back together when Mel is still lusting after your every breath? Can we really give everything to this relationship when we're both so busy all the time? I don't know, but I do know about this weekend. This weekend, we are back together. I don't know where we're going to go after this weekend, I can tell you that once it's over. But this weekend, we will hold hands, we will cuddle, we will kiss. Starting…now." Kurt leans forward and presses a chaste kiss into Blaine's lips. Blaine gasps slightly, and Kurt takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, pushing Blaine back on the bed and climbing on top of him.

"Kurt…we need to stop…" Blaine moans against his mouth. One of his hands is tangled in Kurt's hair, and the other is on the small of his back, pressing them together.

"No," Kurt murmurs, tracing kisses down Blaine's neck, hands playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Blaine rolls them over, and pulls away, "Yes. Kurt…we can't be this way. I will agree on the kissing and hand holding for this weekend, because if the offer is there, I'm not going to say no. But if we are going to be together in one way…I want us to be together in all ways. Until we officially know what we are…no sex or anything we wouldn't do in front of our friends."

Kurt pouts, "But…we are going to be together again, right?"

Blaine takes his hand and cups Kurt's face, "That's up to you. If I had my way, we'd be together right now. We would never have been apart. But I know I need to re-earn your trust. I know you are still confused. I'm never going to pressure you into getting back with me. But…Kurt, you're the only person I ever want to be with. I will wait for you. I will wait for summer. Hell, I'll wait until we graduated. If you want to move on, tell me. But I'm not moving on until I know there isn't a glimmer of hope."

Kurt's tears are freely falling at this point, "I don't deserve you."

Blaine brushes away the tears, pulling Kurt into his arms and laying down, "No more tears this weekend. For now, we are a happy couple enjoying the Christmas season in New York City. I owe you this."

The two boys sleep for two hours, it is the first time either one of them sleep restfully since they broke up.

After they wake up, they decide to just order room service and watch a movie. Blaine orders a cheeseburger and fries while Kurt gets a house salad.

"How in the world do you not weigh 500 pounds?" Kurt wonders as Blaine digs into his cheeseburger.

"I work out a lot." Blaine says threw lettuce and tomato, "I run on the treadmill like it's my job."

When they finish their food, Kurt cuddles into Blaine's arms again, finding his favorite place on Blaine's shoulder and settling in. They watch old Christmas classics like _Santa Claus is Coming to Town _and _The Year Without a Santa Claus. _Both boys fall asleep around 11, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's chest.

The next morning Kurt is up at 8AM and cannot believe his luck. Blaine is still nestled into his chest, and though his curls slightly tickle, Kurt couldn't be happier. Kurt starts tracing shapes into Blaine's back. His eyes pop open, immediately meeting Kurt's. His face instantly breaks into a smile, "I thought it was a dream," he whispers up at Kurt, "I thought I was going to wake up alone."

Kurt pulls Blaine up, kissing his lips, "What are we doing today?" He tries to hide his excitement, but he's never been to New York at Christmastime before.

"Well, we have plans starting at 2, but until then I figured we'd grab breakfast and go shopping…" He grimaces, "which I have a feeling I'm going to regret."

Kurt dresses himself and Blaine in record time. "I cannot believe you thought you could wear that scarf with your pea coat. Thank god I knew what coat you would be wearing." Kurt remarks as, hand in hand, they walk down 5th Avenue.

The boys enter Macy's, and Blaine instantly groans, "Can we please leave? Like now?"

Kurt is appalled, "WHY?"

"There are so many people here…"

"That's what makes it fun! Besides, I need to get gifts for people…or at least look, because I don't want to carry bags around all day."

"When we get ready to go, the car can take the bags back to the hotel." Blaine remarks.

Kurt goes giddy, jumping in the air, grabbing Blaine's hand, and running towards the shoe department.

Kurt tries on seventeen pairs of shoes as Blaine sits in a chair and watches. "I thought we were shopping for presents?" Blaine wonders aloud.

"Maybe I was going to buy you a pair of shoes for Christmas?" Kurt's eyebrow is cocked, "And now you aren't getting any."

"You aren't allowed to buy me anything." Blaine allows Kurt to pull him up and drag him towards the clothing.

"I need to buy Finn some nice clothes. Since you two have the same body type…ish…you go get a dressing room, I'll be back in a few minutes." Kurt takes off, nearly scarring the saleslady with his verbal orders.

A few minutes turn into thirty, and when Kurt comes back, he has four saleswomen trailing behind him with shirts, jackets, ties, pants, and even a suit. "Just drop them off! We'll tell you when we're done."

Blaine just looks at the clothes, "I have to try…all of that on?"

"Don't be silly. A lot of it is just the same shirt in different colors." Kurt says, "But a lot of it you will."

An hour later Blaine has tried on over 30 outfits, and Kurt has trashed a fitting room.

Two hours later, the boys have ventured through the entire store, and Kurt is finished Christmas shopping. Blaine has a Charlie horse in his leg, smells like 40 different fragrances, is sweating, and is staggering under the weight of the 12 bags he offered to carry for Kurt.

On the way out of the store, Blaine sees something he's always wanted to do with a boyfriend. "Hey, Kurt honey?" He asks, pulling Kurt towards the display.

"Blaine. No." Kurt says, "Not in Macy's. No. That's indignant." Though Blaine sees the sparkle in his eye that tells him he really does want to do this.

"Just one picture. ONE. PUHLEASE?" Blaine pouts and gets down on his knees.

Taking a picture with Santa Claus, Kurt decides, is less embarrassing than having Blaine beg in public. "Fine. Just one."

They wait in line behind 25 children and their angry parents. When it is their turn to get their picture taken, Blaine sits on one knee and Kurt sits on the other.

"Have you been a good boy?" Santa asks Kurt.

"I have been. But this one over here? Blaine?" He points to Blaine, "Totally on the naughty list."

"Is this true, Blaine? Have you been bad?" Santa pulls his glasses down and looks right into Blaine's eyes.

"No sir! I don't want any coal!" Blaine plays along, watching Kurt hid his laughter behind his hand, "Kurt deserves coal under the Christmas tree!"

Santa pats Blaine's back, "Well, what would you like for Christmas?"

"I want a pony, a tiara, and a Barbie Dreamhouse!" Blaine says excitedly, "and a Pillow Pet!"

Santa chuckles, "Okay! I'll remember that. What about you Kurt?"

Kurt lowers his voice a few octaves, "I want a truck, a sandbox, and a big wheel."

Santa nods, "Of course, of course. Let's take a picture now!"

The boys smile with Santa, and their visit is over. They both get a framed copy of the picture, laughing about Santa the entire time.

Around 1, the car arrives and takes the boys to a theatre right near Broadway. "Are we seeing a show?" Kurt bounces up and down in his seat, "What show? WHAT SHOW?"

Blaine smiles, "Well, I figured you didn't want to see the Rockettes because that's too cliché. So I went for The Nutcracker…"

Kurt lunges for Blaine, hugging him and pushing him down in the back seat, "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!" He screams.

They jump out of the car and go into the theatre. Blaine got them box seats, and Kurt acts just like a child throughout the entire show, eyes sparkling and clutching Blaine's hand. Blaine has more fun watching Kurt than actually watching the show.

They go for dinner at Del Posto, holding hands throughout the entire meal. It has become so natural again, than neither realizes it actually happens. As soon as they are close enough, their hands attach themselves.

Sharing a piece of chocolate cake, Kurt looks to Blaine, "This has been an amazing, amazing Christmas present, Blaine. I can't believe you did this."

Blaine smiles, "It isn't over yet."

When they pay, Blaine starts pulling Kurt towards Rockefeller Center. "Blaine…I can't ice skate…" Kurt says as he finally realizes what they are doing.

"Oh? Well, I can teach you." Blaine says offhandedly.

They purchase their tickets and get skates. Blaine laces his up quickly, while Kurt just looks at his shoes awkwardly.

Blaine gets on his knees and pulls off Kurt's boots, quickly lacing up the skates and making sure they are tight enough.

"Come on, Cinderfella." Blaine jokes, pulling Kurt up, steadying him.

"Oh my god. This is not going to end well. I will be missing a limb." Kurt says, balancing.

Blaine steps backwards onto the ice, pushing himself backwards. "Come on, I know it's scary, but I won't let you get hurt."

Kurt tentatively takes a step onto the ice, finds his footing, then puts the other one on, "Oh my god, I'm doing it!"

"Just move one foot slightly, then the other," Blaine instructs, gripping Kurt's hands tighter.

Kurt moves, and instead of looking graceful like Blaine, he resembles a baby deer taking its first steps. His one knee crumples and the other goes straight behind him and he falls. Blaine pulls him back up

It takes a few more tries, but soon Kurt is moving somewhat awkwardly across the ice.

A girl of about 8 skates past them, and Kurt scoffs, "Well it's so easy when you weigh ten pounds!

Blaine is still holding Kurt's hand as they move slowly around the circle. Snow starts falling and Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms, slow dancing in the middle of the ice rink. "Baby It's Cold Outside" comes on and Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes as they both smile. For the first time that weekend, Blaine pulls Kurt into a kiss. They both are instantly warmed and carefree.

They skate for a few more moments before their time is up. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Blaine laughs, helping Kurt take his skates off.

They hold each other as they walk through the streets, taking in the decorations. They pass through several sets of mistletoe, stopping and kissing each time. On the last piece, Blaine dips Kurt, kissing him hard.

They order hot chocolate once they get into their room. Cuddling in bed, they share stories of Christmases from their childhood. They talk about gifts they so badly wanted but never got. Once again, both boys fall asleep holding each other.

The next day, Blaine wakes up with a feeling of dread in his stomach. Today ends the little fantasy world they've been living in. Today, in reality, they were still ex-boyfriends. Maybe Kurt would change that, maybe he wouldn't. He watches Kurt sleeping, a stray piece of hair falling over his forehead. Blaine brushes it away, accidentally waking Kurt.

"Good morning, handsome." Blaine whispers, resting his chin on Kurt's chest.

"Good morning, baby." Kurt ruffles Blaine's hair, "Can we just stay here?"

Not quite sure what 'here' Kurt was referring to Blaine answers, "I wish."

But they can't. They need to pack up and start for Ohio. They are in for a long car drive, and Blaine needs to get on the road as soon as possible.

Twelve hours later, Kurt and Blaine stop holding hands. Blaine helps carry in Kurt's bags, hiding them from his family so they don't see their gifts.

Kurt follows Blaine outside and closes the door, staring down at him, "Blaine…that was amazing. Romantic. Perfect."

Blaine smiles, "You deserved it. Merry Christmas." His voice is weak, and Kurt frowns.

"Blaine…I know you want us to be together again…but I'm just not ready…I just…I want to have no hard feelings towards you before we get back together." Kurt truly looks crushed, "I'm almost there, I promise. But I just need to take care of a few things before we can be the real us again."

Blaine doesn't try to argue. He simple takes Kurt's face in his hands, "I love you," he whispers, placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead. He walks away, smiling back towards Kurt.

Kurt watches as Blaine drives away, thankful that in three weeks they'd be back to Ardmore and Kurt could finally fix the one thing standing between him and Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! :D Keep your faith in Klaine.<strong>


	20. Winter Session

**AN: Hello readers! I'm home from vacation..and it was amazing. Remember when I said these characters run around in my head and do things I don't expect them to do? Yeah...that happened today. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Christmas break passes quickly. The boys tried to stay apart, and succeeded until New Years Eve, when Puck insisted Blaine attend his party. Once again, the boys had an alcohol infused make-out session. While Blaine made them both agree that they wouldn't drink together again while they weren't officially dating, Kurt just hoped soon they could officially be together.

He missed Blaine.

In fact, on the ride back to Ardmore for Winter Session on January 2nd, Kurt decides that he's going to talk to Mel by the end of the week. Hopefully she can see the reality of the situation by then, and if not, he has another two weeks to get rid of her.

Ardmore is a desert town when the boys get back. In fact, of their friends, only a few others return to campus for winter.

Blaine goes back because he works during the day in the theatre helping with the upcoming show, and at night he works at Haute Chocolate performing.

Kurt goes back early to work on his final collection, and also because he's assisting with the costuming for the theatre department's upcoming show.

Mel has to take a remedial math course because she failed Math 100.

Henry decided to give basketball a try, and actually made the team, so his days are devoted to training and team building.

James is also back on campus as a lab assistant in the Science Building in order to make up for ruining the entire collection of preserved fish when he tried to play a trick that involved the fish and the pond.

The only other person the boys were close with was Tom. He lived in the APiKapp house, so they really didn't see him too often. He went to Blaine's performances a few times a week, though to support his Little.

* * *

><p>Ardmore Winter Session has been in session for four days when Kurt decides to take the plunge and talk to Mel.<p>

Blaine ran off to do another show, Henry had late night practice, and both Kurt and Mel find themselves alone in the lounge.

"Mel…can we talk?" Kurt tries to sound as civil as possible from across the room.

She looks up from her cell phone, "Can you make it quick? APiKapp is having a bathtub party tonight and I want to go."

So much for civil, "Okay…look, I know you have feelings for Blaine. But you have to know…Mel, he's never going to return them."

She rolls her eyes, "Kurt, we had sex, so he's obviously attracted to women too. Maybe he's bisexual. He told me once that you didn't accept him when he thought he was. I'm willing to accept that."

Kurt tries to bury the sting of that memory. It hurts that Blaine told her about that. "And from that situation, Blaine realized he was 100% gay. Also, I know you lied about having sex with him. I gave him that hickey, not you. You aren't talented enough to do that."

"He changed his mind once, he can change it again." She rationalizes, packing her things up. "Besides, if he wanted to be with you, wouldn't he have said so by now?"

"He has said it. Several times in fact. The only reason we aren't together is because I wanted you to give up. I don't want you to get your heart broken, Mel. I know how much you must be feeling for Blaine. I know it's hard for you to imagine, but I had to fight for Blaine once. He liked someone else, and it literally ripped me apart You hurt me, Mel. You hurt the best thing I had, but I don't want you to get hurt…because in the end, I will have Blaine…you won't." Kurt tries to think of anything else to say, but nothing comes to mind.

Mel has tears in her eyes that she wills not to fall, "Blaine means more to me than you will ever know. He makes me laugh. He loves me. He makes me want to be a better person. He makes me BE a better person. When push comes to shove, we are there for each other. You had one little hurdle with him, and you ran away."

Kurt's heart drops, but he knows they are beyond this. He knows that Blaine forgives him for running away at the first signs of trouble. "See, Mel, being an adult means that we forgave each other for that. College was a new experience for us. College tested us, but we couldn't give each other up. He and I are like magnets. No one is going to keep us apart. I love him more than I love myself, which is something I can't say about anyone other than him. And my father. I love him more than I love music, more than I love fashion, and more than I love Broadway. I did run away from that one little hurdle, but now I know how to jump the rest, even the higher ones."

"Kurt, I won't stop fighting for Blaine. But right now, I'm going to get dressed and go have a good time with my sisters. You can sit here alone." She bounds upstairs, leaving Kurt to sit alone.

That went better than he thought. Even though he didn't settle things with Mel, he knows he needs to be with Blaine. He pulls out his phone, **Blaine, I love you. Can we please be us again?**

Kurt spends the next few hours sewing a jacket made entirely of hemp and his hopes.

* * *

><p>Blaine arrives at Haute Chocolate, to find the streets completely packed. It was the first Friday of the month, and that means people descended on the smart art block to attend art galleries, open-mic nights, and acoustic performances for free. Haute Chocolate gives free samples of desserts, and half priced drinks.<p>

Blaine scored the job of performing his mixture of show tunes, classic rock, and classic pop songs. Sometimes, they even let him put some of his own music in the show.

The downside was that Blaine had to park almost three blocks away, in a bad neighborhood, just so he could fit his car. He wasn't great at parallel parking.

Throughout his entire walk, he's afraid he's going to find his tires slashed, his car broken into, or his things stolen.

When he arrives to Haute Chocolate, he greets his friends, and smiles at the friendly faces. He has quite a few people who regularly come see him perform. He even had a couple request he sing at their wedding in March, a young girl ask if he could perform at her Sweet 16, and had several people ask if they could have copies of his album.

He sets up his guitar, tuning it for a little then smiling up at the crowd, "How's everyone doing tonight?"

The audience murmurs some responses when a woman who attends every show he has calls out, "How are things going with your man?"

Blaine smiles, hiding his face because he feels the blush rising on his cheeks. "Not yet, but I'm working on it. We're close."

He plays through renditions of "Seasons of Love," "I'll Be," "Teenage Dream," and "Vienna" when he decides to sing one of his own songs.

"Now, for those of you who don't regularly attend my shows, I tend to write some autobiographical songs. That's why people know my life story, I can't keep it out of my lyrics. Anyway, I wrote this song about Kurt…and I think we have enough time to cover it before 11 hits and I turn back into a pumpkin." He checks his phone, quickly reading the text message from Kurt. "And for further information, next week I will not be singing such sad songs. Expect love songs."

He starts playing, what he hopes, is his last song about Kurt that is this sad:

_You think,  
>To look at all the angles.<br>As the quiet workings of a broken man.  
>The time is burning like a candle,<br>And it makes you think of how it all began.  
>Well step inside your skin,<br>And walk around.  
>And from the other side,<br>I see it now._

Well somewhere in the night,  
>They are a pair of lovers,<br>Looking to see the ghosts of what we used to be.  
>And somewhere in the night,<br>Back in another time.  
>I'll smile as I rescue moments from my memory.<br>And somewhere in my mind.  
>...in my mind...<p>

He's so happy that he finally gets to be with Kurt again. He gets to kiss him, hold his hand, and just be there for him. He's going to change this time. He's going to be there anytime Kurt needs him. Kurt is always there for him, but it's his turn this time.

_So why,  
>Picking up the pieces,<br>And I'm trying not to cut my eager hands.  
>Its strange,<br>It's not even sadness,  
>To accept the things that you cannot understand.<br>I don't remember all that you said,_

_A million corners in one tiny head._

_Well somewhere in the night,  
>They are a pair of lovers,<br>Looking to see the ghosts of what we used to be.  
>And somewhere in the night,<br>Back in another time.  
>I'll smile as I rescue moments from my memory.<em>

It is easy to have fallen into a world,  
>That it is smaller than every time, everytime.<br>I will leave it to exist somehow,  
>Like a restless man whose learn to die.<br>Soul in rhyme, a soul in rhyme.

Blaine shortens the ending of the song. He really just wants to get out and go home to Kurt.

_Well somewhere in the night,  
>They are a pair of lovers,<br>Looking to see the ghosts of what we used to be.  
>And somewhere in the night,<br>Back in another time.  
>I'll smile as I rescue moments from my memory.<br>And somewhere in my mind.  
>...in my mind...<em>

Blaine allows the audience to clap, and then picks up his $40.

Walking back, he hurries as much as he can. Kurt is the only thing he thinks about. He is just about to his car when a man approaches him, "Hey dude, do you have a light?"

"I'm sorry, I don't." Blaine responds, smiling at the man, attempting to pass him.

"That's too bad," the man grabs Blaine's guitar out of his hands.

"Come on man, please…" Blaine starts, and then he hears the whirl of metal. Another man comes behind him and hits his legs with a baseball bat, Blaine immediately falls to the ground, unable to move one of his legs at all.

They pull him into the alley by his legs, kicking him all over as they go. The alley is filled with glass and Blaine feels it ripping his skin and clothing. Blaine feels each kick, to his stomach, his sides, his back, his arms, his legs, and even his face. He tastes blood, he can barely see out of one of his eyes. His entire world is hazy as he feels the men search his pockets, taking his wallet, his keys, his shoes, and even his scarf.

He tries to fight them, that is the scarf Kurt gave him for Christmas. The man kicks his arm out of the way, stomping down on it, Blaine feels his arm snap, and he can't move it anymore.

The curtain of blackness falls across Blaine's eyes and mind as he stops fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Hours Later<strong>

Kurt's eyes are swollen as he sits cross-legged on the hospital bed, his hand placed over Blaine's bandaged hands.

"You're an idiot, you know that? You know that neighborhood is bad." Kurt says, brushing Blaine's curls off of his face.

Someone found Blaine nearly 3 hours after the men disappeared with everything. Fortunately, he had his cell phone in his jacket pocket, and they didn't look for anything there. But his guitar was gone. His car was gone. And at the moment, things don't look good.

His parents are rushing over from Ohio on a plane.

His left leg is broken, his right foot is broken, and in the fight they tore his ACL and dislocated his hip. Three of his ribs are broken, and they punctured one of his lungs. Both of his arms are broken, his thumb is dislocated, they chipped his shoulder. Except from the mass of curly hair on his head, he was unrecognizable. Both of his eyes were swollen shut, he was missing 2 teeth and 3 more were chipped. His lips were cut up, as were his hands.

He can't breathe on his own.

Three IVs are the only things keeping him from feeling pain.

He already has stitches all over his body, and Kurt heard the doctor say that if he makes it through the night, he may need screws in his back.

If he makes it through the night.

A doctor walks through, checking his vitals, he glances at Kurt sitting on the bed, "You know, you shouldn't be there."

Kurt doesn't move, "I know. But I need him to know I'm here."

The doctor smiles sadly at him, "Honestly, you can't hurt him anymore than he's already hurt. This kid is lucky to be alive."

Throughout the night Henry, Tom, and James take turns visiting Blaine. Kurt stays the entire time, crying softly, and praying.

Kurt even took the time to call Mel, who said she didn't like hospitals and would just see him when he came back to Ardmore.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! Reviews?<strong>


	21. Fallout

**AN: I know I'm a horrible person for torturing Blaine. But really, it will work out better this way, I promise. HAVE FAITH! Also, to whomever the anons are with their theories they posted in my Tumblr ask...I think I'm in love with you. To the person who wrote me a thing about why they ship Kel (Kurt/Mel), er...good try. Anyway, this chapter is pretty long so I hope it makes up for the short one last night!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

By Sunday, not much has changed for either of the boys.

Kurt is still in the sweatpants and t-shirt he was wearing when he got the phone call that Blaine was in the hospital.

Blaine still wasn't awake. The swelling has already gone down a little bit, leaving yellow and purple bruises all over his skin. They took him into surgery Saturday morning to fix his teeth, the only thing they could really do at that point.

When he comes back, he looks the same as he did. He's still attached to the oxygen, and there's another IV giving him pain medicine.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson sit on the window seat, holding hands, Mrs. Anderson's lips constantly moving in a silent prayer.

Dr. Hubbard strolls in after Blaine, looking at charts and flipping through pages and pages of notes. "Okay. Well, Jack and Catherine, we do have some news for you." He starts, "And Kurt, of course."

Kurt hops off of the chair he was sitting on and rests on the window seat next to Mr. Anderson, who immediately takes Kurt's hand in his own.

"Blaine's a lucky kid, I'll tell you that. He's fighting pretty damn hard. We do have a full report for you, shall we start from the bottom and make our way up?"

Mr. Anderson nods his head, "Yes, yes." Mrs. Anderson keeps praying, and grabs Kurt's free hand, squeezing with more strength than she looks capable of producing.

"His right foot was not broken quite as badly as we first thought, there was a lot of swelling. We're removing the cast from the foot so we don't stop circulation."

"If he wakes up, will he need crutches?" Mr. Anderson asks, pulling out a pad of paper.

The doctor looks pained, "Not for the foot. However, he may need crutches for the left leg. This is what is causing your son the most pain right now. Once we get him stabilized, we'll have to go to surgery for the leg. Because of the placement of his break, he'll need screws to help the healing process."

Mrs. Anderson shakes her head, "You'll put screws inside my son's body?"

"It's fairly typical, Catherine. It will cut his healing time down to around five weeks. Of course he'll need to rehab the leg and build the muscle back up." He looks towards Mr. Anderson, "Your son was in great physical shape which is why he isn't as hurt as he should have been."

"He works out all the time," Kurt comments, unable to keep his eyes of Blaine's leg. It is sticking out at an odd angle from the knee down.

The doctor nods, "That's good, because really that's what saved him. Anyway, his hip is still dislocated. We wanted to make sure we could properly maneuver it back into place without disrupting any other healing. A doctor will be here in about an hour to fix his hip."

"What does the entail?" Mr. Anderson is looking intently at the doctor.

"A small amount of local anesthetic will be administered, and then the doctor will simply maneuver the hip back in place. It will be sore for a few days, and may bruise." The doctor searches for his words, "It's like a shoulder being dislocated in football."

Mr. Anderson grimaces, "I remember that feeling."

"Right, it hurts when it happens, but the relief is immediate." Dr. Hubbard feels Blaine's hip for a second, "And quite honestly, this isn't even that bad, he's only a few centimeters off. We may need to rehab this as well, though, depending."

"He's going to be able to move around normally, eventually, then?"

Dr. Hubbard flips through the pages, "Jack, I don't like making promises that I don't know if I can keep. We're going to fix him the best we can."

Mr. Anderson nods, scribbling something down on his paper.

"As for his arms, the left one is just a broken wrist, so we'll cast that, but he'll have use of his arm. His right arm is broken, so we'll have a cast put on that soon, it's already been splinted since last night."

A horrible thought immediately pops into Kurt's mind, "Will he still be able to play the guitar?"

Dr. Hubbard's eyebrows shoot up, "Well…he probably could still play it, though I don't really know if he will be able to play like he did before. It will ache his wrists for a few months, that's for sure."

Kurt's heart drops, first the guitar he loves is stolen, now he may not even be able to play a new one.

"His teeth will be fine. He won't be able to whiten them anymore, however, because we matched his color…"

"Blaine whitened his teeth?" Kurt is shocked, because although Blaine did have pretty white teeth, he assumed it was from his exhaustive oral hygiene routine that rivaled Kurt's skin system.

His mother laughs, "He is somewhat vain. He'd probably sob knowing that we see him like this." It was the first real smile Kurt has seen from Catherine, and she immediately goes back to her somber tone.

"The only things we're truly worried about right now are his brain and his lung. The lung should heal quickly and on its own because he's not a smoker. We just have to pump him full of antibiotics to make sure there are no infections." Dr. Hubbard takes a breath, "However, his brain is giving us some problems. It appears to have swollen, which is why he can't breathe on his own, and why he isn't waking up. Hopefully the swelling will take care of itself."

"And if it doesn't?" Catherine's voice is trembling.

"We'll have to cut into his brain to drain the fluid." Dr. Hubbard says candidly, "But I'm hoping it doesn't get to that." The man sits on the side of the bed, and reaches out to hold Mrs. Anderson's hand, "You all have to know, there is a chance Blaine won't be the same person when and if he wakes up. His initial scans show no permanent damage, but these are only 60% effective. You may want to start making…plans. He may not be able to walk properly, or talk properly. He may not remember any of you. I don't want to frighten you, because there is a very good possibility that he'll be fine, like I said, he's a fighter."

Jack stands, "Thank you so much, Doctor. Please keep us abreast of any information you have. My wife and I will be here every single day until our son is better. I'm sure Kurt will be here as well."

"I'm sure Blaine knows how loved he is. Walking in, I saw the waiting room, the only thing missing is a keg and it would be a party." Dr. Hubbard smiles, "Love can heal, and this boy is surrounded by it."

"Yes, well. I'm going to go talk to the Brothers. Update them on Blaine's situation. Cathy, we have to go talk to the police and contact the insurance company. Kurt," the tall man turns and looks at Kurt, "I know you're probably tired, and we won't be but a few hours. Can you stay with him? I know he's probably not going to wake up…but I don't want him to be alone."

Kurt nods, "Of course. I don't really plan on leaving anytime soon anyway."

Jack smiles at him, adjusting his tie and running a hand through his hair. "Well, we must go."

"I'll be there in a minute, Jack," Blaine's mom says, rifling through her purse.

He walks out of the room, and Mrs. Anderson pulls out a bundle. She walks over to Blaine and moves his non-broken arm, wrapping it around a stuffed dog with only one eye. "This is BooBoo," she whispers to Kurt, "he's had it since the day he was born. Every time you'd come over he'd move it to the guest room so you wouldn't see it. But he slept with it every night." She smiles at Blaine, running a hand gently through his hair, "he always said it protected him from monsters." She unrolls the bundle and drapes a dingy blanket over Blaine's torso. "I know I'm a foolish woman for keeping this, but it's the blanket I carried him home in when he was just a few days old. Every time he was sick or he was upset, I'd cover him up with this. This thing has lived through broken legs, broken arms, chicken pox, failed tests, and broken hearts." She leans over, gently kissing Blaine on the forehead. She turns to Kurt and does the same thing to him, "You call me if anything happens. We may not have always been the best parents for him, but we do love him, Kurt. And we love you. If this all ends badly, know that we will still love you too. You make Blaine happier than anyone I've ever met."

She walks out of the room, and Kurt goes and sits next to Blaine on the bed. He stares at the worn dog with barely any fur left, and the blanket with toy boats on it.

It amazes Kurt just how much he doesn't know about the man lying in the bed. The conversations they haven't had yet. The memories they haven't shared. The moments they planned to have but never really got to experience. Kurt hold's Blaine's hand gingerly, knowing he shouldn't.

Kurt is lost. He remembers when his dad was in the hospital, and how he didn't believe in the power of prayer. But Blaine looks so small laying in the bed, so fragile. Kurt isn't use to this. Usually Blaine takes care of him, holds him when he's hurt or crying. Now Blaine needs Kurt and Kurt can't do anything at all. He has to sit here and watch while doctors and nurses fix his boyfriend.

Is he even his boyfriend? They never got to talk about it. What if this is it? What if they never get to have that discussion? Did Blaine even truly know how much Kurt loved him?

Kurt prays, because it is the only thing he can do.

_God, please. I know I said I don't believe in you…but he does, Blaine does. Don't let him down. He has so much to give. Just let him wake up and be okay. Let me get a second chance. Let him get a second chance. He's going to change the world, I know it. He's a good guy. Please, God, don't do this to him. Don't do this to his family or his friends or even me. Please. I don't ask you for much, but this is the one thing I want more than anything else. I want him to be okay._

Kurt is startled out of his reverie when a nurse comes in the room, "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" The nurse's eyes look at Kurt's hand clasped in Blaine's bandaged one.

"Oh, no…not at all. Is there something he needs?" Kurt bites his lip, worried that he hurt Blaine in some way.

The nurse laughs, filling a syringe with some form of medicine, "Nope. He just needs to get this in his hip so when the doctor comes to pop that sucker back in, he won't feel it." The nurse smiles at Kurt, "I'm not so sure you want to be in here when that happens."

Kurt looks at the nurse, confused, "Why? You said it wasn't going to hurt him."

The nurse's blue eyes relax slightly, and he sighs, "Well, the noise alone is enough to make me cringe. Plus, it looks like he's getting beat up…and judging by the way he looks now, that's something you don't want to see. His entire body will probably jerk."

Kurt wrinkles his nose. _Well, he's a little blunt about it. _"I'm going to be here with him anyway."

"He probably can hear you." The nurse remarks, shifting the covers so he can swab Blaine's skin clean. "There's proof that people in comas can hear the people around them. So talk to him. Tell him his brothers miss him, whatever. How'd you get back here anyway? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but it's technically against the law. Family and significant others only."

Kurt stiffens, "I'm his boyfriend. That's a significant other."

The nurse puts his hands up, "Okay, okay. I didn't want to assume. You could have easily just been a frat boy sneaking back in here too."

Kurt runs a hand through his hair again, "I'm sorry…this is just stressful right now."

The nurse puts his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Hey man, I know it's tough. But everything happens for a reason. What's meant to happen always will."

"Thanks."

"Now, I've got other clients to cater to, but the doctor should be here in about five minutes. I'll pray for you two." The nurse pushes the cart out, closing the curtain to the outside.

Soon enough the doctor comes in and is startles to see Kurt, but he smiles, "I take it you're Kurt?"

Kurt nods, "Yeah…how did you know my name?"

"Troy put it on Blaine's chart that you were allowed back here. Apparently the Anderson's put you on the list, but Dr. Hubbard never wrote it down." He said shortly, snapping his gloves into place. "Are you sure you want to be here for this?" He looks Kurt up and down, "it's going to be a lot to handle."

Kurt nods, "I know. I'm a big boy and I can handle this."

The doctor nods, moving aside Blaine's gown and pressing into his hip, feeling around, "This won't be too bad actually. Just a little push and it should all be in place."

The doctor stands and with a jerk of his arm and a push on Blaine, he pops the hip back into place. The nurse was right, it does make a gruesome sound. Blaine's face doesn't change, though the machines do mark a change in brain activity.

The doctor writes something down, "That's a very, very good sign."

Kurt stares at the hip, "Was it supposed to be that loud?"

"Yup. I figure that wasn't the first time his hips been injured though. We know from his records that his shoulder has been dislocated about 10 times." The doctor laughs, "This kid is a tough one."

"10 times? From what?" Kurt wonders aloud, just another part of Blaine's life he may never know about.

"He played rugby in high school according to Dr. Hubbard." The doctor was taking off his gloves and writing a few more things down.

"Oh, and he plays are Ardmore too," Kurt remembered that Blaine was supposed to start practice in a few weeks.

"Not anymore he doesn't."

Kurt nods solemnly. He had wanted to cheer his boyfriend on at games, but it was actually a relief that he wouldn't be able to get hurt again.

Two hours later as Kurt watches as Troy put Blaine's dinner onto the IV, the Anderson's walk in, looking exhausted.

Kurt sits up more, "Everything okay?"

"Well, the police haven't found the men who did this yet, though they did find the car at an abandoned gas station. There are fingerprints all over, and the cops are in the waiting room now collecting samples from Tom, James, Henry, and some of the other brothers. They'll come in to get a sample from you." Mr. Anderson shakes his head, "They didn't take any of his actual stuff from inside the car, so they have to look over all of that as well. They're looking through pawn shops to see if they can find his guitar."

They sit in silence until the police come to the room, knocking softly, "Kurt Hummel?" A tall, chubby, balding man asks.

"Yes?" Kurt pulls his hand away from Blaine's good leg.

"Can we have a word with you in the hallway?"

Kurt unfolds himself from the bed and walks towards the hallway.

"We understand that you are Mr. Anderson were in a rocky relationship?" The cop asks, furrowing his brows at Kurt.

"Well, it wasn't really rocky, sir, we were broken up, but still really good friends." Kurt is starting to understand why they called him out into the hallway.

"According to a source, the two of you were broken up for approximately three months. Is that correct?"

Kurt nods, "Yes."

The cop scribbles something, "Mr. Hummel, would you have any reason to harm Mr. Anderson in anyway?"

"No! Blaine is my best friend and I love him." Kurt feels himself become hysterical at this point.

"Our source also tells us that you were jealous of a relationship he had with a female companion." The cop squints, looking directly at Kurt.

Mr. Anderson appears behind the cop, "Officers, we told you at the station, Kurt had nothing to do with this attack."

The cops share a look, "Mr. Anderson, one of the students we interviewed said they just had an argument with Kurt over Blaine this very night. We are getting security footage from the lounge to see if there is any sign of provocation or warning in the way he was acting."

Kurt shakes his head, almost laughing, "I see you interviewed Mel."

Mr. Anderson scowls immediately, "Melody is a little…emotionally unstable, officers. Please don't go on anything she says. Our wish about Kurt not being included in the investigation still stands. Don't waste our time and his by pretending he was capable of doing this. You may leave for now; we would like to spend time with Blaine."

The officers walk away, leaving Kurt to stand with Mr. Anderson in the hallways. "Thank you," Kurt whispers, "You know I would never…"

"We know," Mr. Anderson stops him, "Kurt, go get some rest. Tom offered to drive you back to Singer. Blaine isn't waking up tonight, and Catherine and I will be here the entire time."

Kurt wants to argue, but he feels that lack of sleep setting into his bones, "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Mr. Anderson shakes his head, "Kurt, you have work to do tomorrow. You have to work."

"No! I don't! I can quit the costuming job. It really isn't that much pay anyway." Kurt wants to do nothing but spend his time at the hospital. He wants Blaine to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up.

"You will be the first person we call if he wakes up." Mr. Anderson assures him.

Kurt nods, hugging Mrs. Anderson who just appeared at the door, and hugging Mr. Anderson too.

On the drive home, Kurt can't get Mr. Anderson's words out of his head: _If he wakes up_.

When they get back to Singer, Kurt asks Henry if he can sleep in Blaine's bed.

Henry wraps an arm around Kurt's shoulder, "Of course. I don't really want to be alone either."

Kurt showers and changes into a pair of Blaine's sweatpants and an old Dalton hoodie. He settles into Blaine's bed and just wants to sob. It smells like Blaine. He starts silently crying again.

Henry doesn't say a word but rolls over so Kurt doesn't see the tears coming down his face.

The next morning, Kurt wakes up and begrudgingly goes to work after receiving word from Mr. Anderson that there was no change overnight.

Life has to go on.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Theories? There is a method to my madness :]<strong>


	22. Hospital Days

**AN: Lovely Readers! Surprisingly, I have another update. This one is thanks to my dear friend Rachael, who pretty much texted me until I started writing tonight. I love you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Blaine's condition doesn't change much. His swelling does go down slightly by the end of the week. Kurt spent most of the week working on the outfits for the show, but every night until 10, he sat with Blaine and the Andersons.

The doctors were giving Blaine medicine that should help with the swelling, but so far, nothing has helped but time.

Unfortunately, the brain is sensitive, and if his brain remained swollen for too much longer, there would be permanent damage.

The doctors made the decision on Thursday night to move Blaine to a private room outside of the general ICU. Kurt believed it was so people other than the Andersons and Kurt could also see him. The waiting room was constantly filled with people, and being college students, they were never quiet.

The first night others could go see Blaine, Kurt stayed in the hallway. He was tired of the sympathetic looks and the questions. He felt bad letting the Andersons fight for themselves, but he had enough of it all from on campus.

Girls from all of the sororities came in, many carrying flowers or teddy bears. The Brothers decorated the room with letters. Someone covered him in another blanket that was made of T-shirts from all of the brothers. They put cardboard letters in the window to the courtyard. They even gave the doctors one of Blaine's shirts so he could wear it over his gown.

After the Brothers, fellow theater majors made their way into the room. They gathered in a circle around Blaine and sang "Seasons of Love" from _Rent. _Mrs. Anderson had tears running down her face and Mr. Anderson walked to the end of the hall, patting a tissue against his cheeks.

Kurt couldn't take the sadness anymore. It seemed like everyone was giving up on Blaine. Everyone was preparing themselves to say goodbye to a boy who wasn't going to die. Was Kurt the only person who had faith anymore?

Henry asked to see Blaine privately, and Kurt moved further down the hall so as to give him more privacy. He could hear the murmur of Henry's voice the entire time he was in there. He was there the entire hour, and there was never any pause in the speech. When he walked out of the room, his face was splotchy and his eyes were rimmed in red. He didn't say anything to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, he hugged both of them tightly. When he got to Kurt he simply put a hand on Kurt's should and whispered, "Take care of him."

When they requested a private room for Blaine, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson also requested a double-wide bed for him. Usually these beds are reserved for extremely overweight patients, but now Blaine had one, even though he was quickly losing weight. Kurt knew the reason they wanted the bed was because Kurt spent most of his time on the bed with Blaine. The doctors looked the other way when it came to Kurt and Blaine. Dr. Hubbard said Kurt really couldn't hurt Blaine anymore than he already was, so it was fine.

While he wasn't allowed to stay overnight during the week, Kurt plans on sleeping over the entire weekend. Since the room now had a television, Kurt kept football and Broadway musicals constantly on the television, hoping to snap Blaine awake.

The Andersons had to fly back to Ohio to settle some work and deal with things at home. Before the leave, Mr. Anderson pulls Kurt aside, "Can you stay with him the whole weekend? I know it's a lot to ask. If you don't want to, I understand."

Kurt laughs, "Like I was actually going to leave him alone."

Mr. Anderson looks like he wants to say something else, but he just smiles at Kurt, "Thank you, you'll never know how much it means to us."

On Friday night, Kurt sits up watching _Hello Dolly _and just feeling the warmth of Blaine next to him. He falls asleep sometime around 11, and for the first time sleeps the whole night through until 9 the next morning when Blaine gets his feeding and the nurse makes a lot of noise.

The nurse sneaks Kurt a plate of toast, smiling at him. "I'm going home, but Troy is here for the afternoon. He'll get you lunch, probably."

Kurt is amazed at the hospitality of everyone. The nurses and doctors seem to not only care about Blaine, but also Kurt and everyone there for him. He's aware this is probably because the Andersons do command a certain amount of respect, but he's still impressed.

Kurt sits for a while, sketching. That's all he seems to be doing anymore, sketching. If there is an upside to this whole ordeal, at least Kurt won't have to sketch at all this semester. He's already filled about 4 sketchbooks.

Troy comes bustling in around 11:30, pushing a cart with a bowl and some towels. "Hey there Kurt!"

"Hey Troy! What's that for?" Kurt eyes the bowl.

"I get to give your boyfriend a sponge bath!" Troy says with more enthusiasm than Kurt likes.

"Can I do that?" Kurt asks hopefully.

"Eventually, I can show you. But for now while he's still pretty…fragile, you can't." Troy checks Blaine's vitals, "And you aren't allowed in here for it."

"Seriously? I'm allowed to watch them pop his hip back into place, but I can't watch him get a bath? I've seen him naked." Kurt blushes when he realizes that he revealed far too much. "How about I sit over at the window and sketch?"

Troy looks sad, and takes Kurt's hand, "Look, it's the rules. No one is allowed in here when we do this sort of thing. Nothing is going to happen to him while I'm in the room. I won't peek too much," he adds with a wink.

"You better not peek at all," Kurt warns. "I'm going to go get some lunch and then visit the gift shop. That enough time?"

"It should be. He's kinda small so I won't need much time," Troy pushes Kurt through the door, closing the curtains.

While Kurt is glad to be out of the 12x12 room, he immediately misses Blaine. He quickly eats a salad. He stops by the gift store and browses. He picks up a balloon to tie to Blaine's bed and a pack of Sharpies.

Kurt spends a majority of the afternoon drawing on the cast on Blaine's leg. He draws musical notes, footballs, hearts, stars, and even attempts to draw the two of them holding hands. On Blaine's foot, he creates a funky shoe. On his arm, Kurt uses his phone and translates "courage" into as many languages as he can, and writes it all over the cast.

Troy comes in around 2, and looks at Blaine's casts, "Did you ask if you could do that?"

"Well..no."

Troy's face looks horror stricken, "Oh my god! We have to get them off him! The ink can seep through to his blood stream and counteract the medicine!"

Kurt starts to panic, "What? I see people do this all of the time! Oh my god! Get the doctor! I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Troy is leaning against the wall laughing at this point, "Kurt, I'm kidding."

Kurt sees red, "You're kidding? You do realize that isn't fucking funny, correct?"

Troy stops laughing immediately, "Dude…I'm sorry, I didn't realize you'd be so upset…"

"That is the most unprofessional thing I've ever had happen to me!" Kurt yells, happy to be feeling something other than sadness, "It's ridiculous. I know the game you're playing. It's called the 'let's make fun of the gay couple,' I've seen it played before. You don't like us so you act like our friend and then make us feel like shit constantly with passive aggressive humor."

Troy puts his hands up, "Woah, woah woah. Kurt, I don't care that you're gay…I don't care that Blaine's gay…"

"I saw your face when I told you I was his boyfriend…"

"Kurt…I'm gay too. And no one here knows it…and I was worried you would be able to see through everything…" Troy's beeper goes off, "Look, I didn't mean to make you upset. I thought you would know it was a joke. I'm really sorry. I think they look awesome." He rushes out of the room before Kurt can say anything else.

Kurt sits back on the bed, watching Blaine breathe, with the help of the machines of course. His face looks so peaceful though. The cuts and bruises have mostly healed, and the swelling is completely gone. Blaine looks like he's sleeping instead of fighting for his life. Kurt notices his long eyelashes, the shape of his nose, and the distinct jawline. He is breathtaking.

Kurt hears a knocking on the door and when he looks up, his peace disappears and his anger returns, "What the hell do you want?"

Standing at the door is Melody, clutching a bag and just staring at Blaine, "Oh my god Kurt." She rushes over to the side of the bed, leaning over and looking at Blaine, "Oh my god."

Kurt moves his hand to the phone, "Mel, I really don't want you here, and I don't think the Andersons do either."

Her eyes are big and crystal clear blue, "Why?"

"Because you told the cops that I sent those men after Blaine! Because you broke Blaine and I up!" Kurt doesn't want to feel angry anymore.

Melody licks her lips and stares down at Blaine again, "Kurt…I didn't want to cause trouble for you…I didn't want to blame you for anything. I sincerely thought you might have done it."

"Why?" Kurt feels the ice slip back into his voice.

"Because after our conversation, I thought…a lot. I realized that I would never, ever get Blaine," her eyes meet Kurt's, "and it killed me. I don't think I've ever been as angry as I was. Then when he was attacked…I…" she pauses, tears filling her eyes.

"Go on."

She looks up, tears still falling, "My first thought was: 'At least now I don't have to watch him with someone else.' And that's when I thought maybe you could have done this. You would rather Blaine be gone than be with anyone other than you…then I realized how selfish that was…my best friend was laying in a hospital bed and I was feeling happy that I wouldn't have to share him with the boy he loves."

"You thought I sent people after Blaine because I didn't want to see him with someone else?" Kurt understands her, which actually scares him slightly.

"When I realized I couldn't have him, I thought about every single way I would never have to see him with someone else. I debated transferring. I debated not talking to any of you guys anymore. I thought maybe you came up with a …different solution. Then I felt horrible for thinking that way. Because Kurt, I know you wouldn't do that. I don't know you that well. But you are the guy Blaine chose, and that means you're a damn good guy. That's why I didn't show up the other night, because I didn't deserve to count myself among Blaine's friends. I took the one thing that truly made him happy." She shakes her head, "And if I wouldn't have been in the way, you probably would have been together still. And you would have been with him that night. You would have gone to Haute Chocolate with him, and those guys wouldn't have targeted him. And he wouldn't be here, fighting for his life. You two would be out playing in the snow or writing music."

Kurt feels sympathy for the girl, "Hey, hey…you don't know that." However, at the same time, his hatred grows just a little bit, because she is probably right.

She puts her hand over Blaine's, "He's such a sweet guy. I know I'm a lot to deal with but he never really yelled at me or made me feel like less of a person…even though I know that at times he hated me. He doesn't deserve this."

Kurt doesn't say anything, he simply nods his head. They remain like that for awhile, in silence, until Kurt's stomach tells him dinner time is soon.

Somehow the noise shocks Mel out of her reverie and she looks at her phone, "Well, I have to go. Kurt, if you need anything, call me." She bends over and places a kiss on Blaine's forehead. She looks to Kurt again, "You deserve each other."

Kurt laughs at the reference, "I'm the bad witch?"

She rolls her eyes slightly, "I'll be back..if that's okay?"

Kurt nods, "Of course…he needs people around him that truly love him…and I know you really do love him Mel." He still doesn't like her, but he understands her a little more. And truthfully, they do have something in common, they both love Blaine.

Kurt spends more time shading in the drawing on Blaine's cast, not paying attention to the boring football game on the television.

Eventually he tires and lays down next to Blaine, "I love you," he whispers to the boy, wrapping his arm around the boy next to him.

He doesn't see Blaine's foot move.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments? Questions? Concerns? Reviews? I will hopefully be able to update tomorrow, but if not, I will update early on Tuesday!<strong>


	23. Kurt meets the Grandparents

**AN: Hell readers! This chapter is a little different. The first half is most of last chapter from Blaine's perspective. I did my research, it is possible for people in comas to hear others around them. :) Plus, I just missed writing Blaine because he's kind of a snarky character in my mind. The second half is focused back on Kurt's view of the situation. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Blaine Focus**

_Ouch. _Blaine's mind is being pulled in a million different directions all at once. But one thought stands above all of them…_ouch. _Everything hurts in his body, his legs, his ribs, his arms, his head, and even his mouth.

At first he was confused, he had no idea where he was, what he was doing, or how it happened. But slowly the memories came back and after listening to everything, he was in the hospital.

He doesn't remember the attack, though he knows one happened because he heard his parents talk about it the night before. But he does know that this sucks. _I just want to hold Kurt. And play guitar. And scratch my leg. _

He feels like a human pincushion, he can feel every single time they put an IV in his arm.

It's Saturday, he knows that because the nurse that works on the weekends is gentler with IV, and because he can hear the Penn State football game on the television. They're winning, if this were a normal situation, he'd be throwing something right about now.

But he can't. Because he can't move. He's been trying to three days, but no matter how hard he pushes, nothing works. He's tried everything from pure force, praying, commands, and even Harry Potter spells, but nothing works.

_I'm broken. _He constantly tells himself, _I'm not strong enough to push through this. I've been trying for a week and nothing is working._

He keeps fighting though, because he needs to talk to Kurt. Kurt is the warmth sitting next to him, he can tell because he smells the cologne and honey-scented shampoo he uses. _What if I never wake up? I should have texted him back that night. I should have at least told him I loved him too. He'll never know. He'll move on, find someone else, have a life with them and forget I exist. _But he knows he can't let that happen, so he fights.

He hears another male voice in the room. _Who the hell is this? What do they want with Kurt?_

Blaine attempts to listen to the conversation, but the pounding in his head makes it difficult. He does work out two words though: Sponge. Bath. _Oh hell no. I'm not letting anyone bathe me. I can do that myself. Okay, I can't, but still. NO. _

He hears Kurt argue and offer to give him the bath. _Still "no" from my point of view. Why don't they ask me what I want. I will sit in my own filth, thank you very much._

Kurt leaves and Blaine tries to occupy his mind with something else, anything else. He plays chords in his mind, he writes songs, but he can't. _Someone is washing me. I am 19 years old and someone is washing my like he is my father. This sucks. _

"You know, you're a lucky guy to have someone like Kurt waiting around for you," Troy says to the unconscious Blaine.

_I know. Kurt is the most amazing person walking this planet. You were the one who sent him out of my room, jerk._

"I hope you don't mind…but if you're here for awhile, maybe I'll take him out," Troy laughs, "Though I'm pretty sure he's going to waste his life away sitting here."

Blaine puts all the force he has in his body into moving his arm to this guy's jaw, but he doesn't even get the arm to quiver. _Stay away from him, douche bag. He's mine. I may not look like much right now, but I will beat your ass when I wake up. That's right, when. Because I will. And you won't get to touch him. Kurt, if I don't wake up, I do not approve of him. Oh great, I've lost my freaking mind now. I actually think Kurt can hear me. He's not even in the room._

Eventually, Kurt comes back and sits next to Blaine again. All of a sudden, Blaine starts to smell Sharpie, and feels the warmth from Kurt's hands moving on his legs. _Kurt Hummel, so help me god, if you are drawing flowers or cats or dresses on my cast I will…curse at you very loudly in my head. Very loudly. _

Blaine hears the stupid nurse come back in and upset Kurt, but the nurse also gave Blaine more drugs, so he can't really focus on anything. He slips back to sleep.

Blaine hears another voice he recognizes, but he can't make out the words, and he can't figure out who it is. Then, it dawns on him. _Mel, that bitch. _He listens to her conversation, and immediately feels bad.

_No, she can't blame this on herself. This is no one's fault but my own. I was an idiot for…doing whatever it was that I did that got me in the situation. _

The medicine kicks in again, but Blaine fights to stay awake. Just hearing Kurt makes him want to stay awake. He doesn't miss the music, he doesn't miss idle chatter. He misses hearing Kurt talk and sing. He misses Kurt's blue eyes. He wants to be with Kurt forever. _But what if I'm not okay? What if I wake up and I don't have a foot? Or what if I'm blind and that's why I can't see? What if my face is uglier and I look like Quasimodo? This may be the only time I have with Kurt._

He listens to Kurt's breathing as long as he can, and then he hears the television shut off. Kurt lays next to him, "I love you," he hears Kurt breathe.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. Oh my god, please, just let me say it back. _The words aren't coming out so he tries to wrap himself around Kurt. He feels his foot move slightly. _Fucking success! _He spends the rest of his night attempting to move more, but just tires his body out.

"Ahem."

Kurt opens his eyes when he hears the coughing, assuming it is a new nurse who doesn't approve his sleeping situation. What he actually sees is a different story. A man and woman of about 70 stand at the bottom of the bed. The man is dressed in a suit, and the woman is wearing a Chanel suit with pearls. The man looks exactly like Mr. Anderson in about thirty years.

This was not the way Kurt wanted to meet Blaine's grandparents.

"Hello," Kurt manages to squeak out before sitting up and straightening his clothing, "I'm Kurt."

"So we'd hoped," the grandmother says, smiling at Kurt. "I'm Angela, Blaine's grandmother…Jack's mother. I'm so very pleased to meet you. We heard a lot about you from Blaine. We tried to make it up for his graduation, but things just didn't work out you see." She walked around the bed and wrapped her arms around Kurt.

His grandfather held out his hand to Kurt, "I'm Jack Sr. Most people just call me Big Jack, you can do the same. I'm Blaine's grandfather." The man was all business, but Kurt saw his eyes go soft when he looked at Blaine, "You taking good care of him?"

"I'm trying." Kurt admitted, "But I'm afraid there isn't much I can do right now."

"Yes, well, he's a tough kid, he'll come out of it. I remember when he was younger and played soccer he once skinned his entire leg. He kept playing though, even put his shin guards over it. He was never one to give up a fight." Kurt could see the pride in his eyes.

His grandmother was rustling through her purse, "Kurt honey, you really do need to eat. You look positively malnourished," she hands him a twenty dollar bill, "go get yourself some food."

Kurt quickly runs and gets coffee and a muffin. He also picks up coffee for Blaine's grandparents. When he comes back, his grandfather is on the phone. "Well, I'll tell them to come pick you up. No, no, no. It isn't a problem Jackie, I told you that." He rolls his eyes towards Blaine, "Yes, yes. Look, don't worry about it. Yes. I understand. I love you and have a safe flight."

Kurt sits on the window seat with Angela who adds cream to her coffee before drinking, "Did he fight you again?"

Jack Sr. shakes his head, "I can't believe that boy. Why would he pay all that money to sit on a plane with other people when he knows he can just use ours?"

Kurt almost chokes on his coffee, "I'm sorry, you have a plane?"

Angela nods, "Didn't Blaine tell you, honey? That's how you will get to Paris?"

Paris. Kurt had completely forgotten. What if Blaine wasn't awake for Paris? Who would he take? He wouldn't go. "No, he never mentioned a plane."

Angela wraps an arm around Kurt, "He'll be better in time, don't you worry. And Blaine was always a little uptight about sharing the family business."

Kurt didn't know what the family business was, but he figured Blaine would tell him on his own time. "I hope he will be."

Jack Sr. sips his coffee black, watching the machines by Blaine's side, "He'll pull through. I've seen some guys with worse injuries and less heart pull through it."

Kurt was glad to finally find people who were as hopeful as he was. Angela walks over to Blaine and runs her hand through his hair, "I do wish this boy would get a haircut. He got this mess of hair from his mother's side. Her height too. But his good looks? That's all from Jack."

Kurt watched the couple lock eyes over the bed, smiling sadly at each other. They seem to be talking without speaking, something that only comes from years of practice.

She sits back down on the window seat and take's Kurt's hand, "Tell me about yourself, Kurt. I know you through Blaine's eyes, but I don't believe you are as perfect as he makes you out to be," she says with a wink.

Kurt basically tells her his life story, about his mother, his father, high school, why he went to Dalton, and even about Mel.

His grandmother shakes her head, "He told me about Mel when we were Skyping a few weeks back, she sounds like a horrible girl."

"You were …Skyping?" Kurt is amazed, he can barely get his father to text, let alone Skype.

She nods, "Of course. Talking on the phone is nice, but we stay at our house in Florida during the winters, so I like to see him when I can. He's my only grandchild, so I like to see him face to face if I can."

"Where do you live usually?" Kurt wonders, not quite able to contain his curiosity. Blaine never really talked about his grandparents other than to express how wonderful they were and how much he missed them.

"New York City, darling. Didn't Blaine tell you? He was planning on spending the summer there with you…" the woman puts her hand over her mouth, "I've said too much. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Kurt feels happiness well up inside of him, "You live in New York City? Where?"

"I'm starting to feel as if my grandson doesn't talk about me that often. We have a condo in Soho. West Broadway, we're thinking of moving though." She says offhandedly, "I believe we're too old for the neighborhood. We actually have been debating moving to Ohio with our son or permanently moving to Florida. But I'm saying too much. You really don't care."

Jack Sr. looks at her like he's had this argument before, "Angela, you know I need to be near the city for work."

"And you know we could always just get you an apartment or Brownstone there to stay in when you work," she finishes.

Well, Kurt sees where Blaine gets his temper from.

They spend the rest of the day talking about likes, dislikes, Blaine, and playing cards. Angela also spends a large majority of the day attempting to force feed Kurt stale peppermints from the bottom of her purse, while Jack Sr. constantly has one eye on the television.

They also spend it watching Blaine, who has been moving so much that he manages to knock his IVs out and kick off his covers.

The first time it happened, Angela and Kurt cry with happiness. Jack Sr. excuses himself to call his son, and Dr. Hubbard gives a resounding laugh, "I told you this kid was strong enough to pull through. He'll be awake in no time."

By the third time, he pulls the IV stand over, "he's always been the graceful one," Angela remarks.

At around 4PM Dr. Hubbard takes Blaine to have his brain scanned again. At 5, he comes back pushing Blaine who is surprisingly breathing on his own. "He's a fighter. His brain is almost completely back to normal, and he can breathe on his own. I suspect he'll be conscious before morning. We'll have to keep him monitored still, of course. But this kid is blessed."

It's around 7 when Blaine's parents return, "It's nice to see Kurt has the entire family wrapped around his finger," Catherine remarks, placing a kiss on her son's forehead. "He hasn't woken up?" She holds onto his hand, and tears fill her eyes when she feels Blaine squeeze back.

"Not yet," Dr. Hubbard responds from the doorway, "The fighting to move shows that he's aware. Talk to him, he will definitely hear you."

Jack Jr. walks into the room, smiling at his son, who just bent his good leg in another movement fit.

"Blaine, honey, just wake up, it's okay, we're all here," Catherine murmurs to her son, rubbing his arm. He moves, but doesn't open his eyes.

They take turns for the next few hours, just talking to Blaine in hopes that he would wake up.

At around 10, Jack Jr. suggests that Kurt call Henry for a ride back to Ardmore, "It's getting late and you have work tomorrow. If he wakes up tonight we'll come get you."

Kurt nods solemnly, he had wanted to see Blaine tonight. He walks over to Blaine and presses a kiss into his cheek, "I love you, and please wake up soon, I need to tell you that so I know you can hear it." He strokes Blaine's cheek with his hand, willing the boy to open his eyes. "Please, baby, open your eyes for me."

Kurt sees the flutter of eyelashes and immediately meets honey-hazel eyes, "Blaine!" Kurt surges forward, hugging Blaine tightly.

Blaine opens his mouth, "Kurt," he croaks out, wincing in pain.

"Blaine!" Catherine and Angela move across the room, standing behind Kurt.

"Mom…nana…" he croaks again, desperately trying to wet his throat.

Both of the Jacks scream down the hall for Dr. Hubbard who comes running, and when he sees Blaine's eyes open, he grins. "Blaine my boy! Welcome back to the world of the conscious! How you feeling?"

"Ow." Blaine croaks again.

"Ahh yes. We'll get some more medicine in you. It'll take some time for your throat to heal from the tube we had down it. We'll get some ice chips for you so we can soothe it. You put us through a scare there boy, we weren't sure we'd get you back."

Dr. Hubbard hands Kurt a cup filled with ice chips, "Can I trust you to do this?" he asks the boy seriously.

"Of course." Kurt takes an ice chip and rubs it along Blaine's lips, meeting his eyes. His eyes fill with tears. He wasn't sure he would ever get to do this again.

"Baby don't cry," Blaine chokes again.

"Blaine…these aren't going to work if you keep trying to talk," Kurt chastises.

Blaine's family laughs as they surround Blaine, smiling, crying, and making constant phone calls.

Kurt looks to Jack. Jr. "Does this mean I can stay tonight?"

"Yes, I suppose." Jack Jr. laughs.

Kurt knows this is just the beginning of the healing process, and there is a long road in front of them, but for now, Blaine is awake, and he can tell him what he has wanted to truly say for the past four months, "I love you, Blaine." He continues rubbing the ice chip on Blaine's lips.

Unable to form the words, Blaine smiles at Kurt and winks, and Kurt gets the message.

* * *

><p><strong>Nurse Kurt to the rescue! Tell me whatcha thought!<strong>


	24. Nurse Kurt

**AN: I'm going to first of all apologize this a little late, but I hope it is worth it. I know a lot of you commented about Blaine's family and how supportive they are...in my headcannon they changed their minds when they saw how in love Kurt and Blaine were, and how it wasn't a phase of Blaine's. Anway, I'm dedicating this chapter to Ashleigh (tazitz) because she's freaking awesome :)**

**Chapter 24**

2 days after Blaine woke up, Kurt was constantly by his side. He quit his costume designing for the theatre department, and became Blaine's full-time nurse.

Blaine wakes up around 7:30 on Tuesday morning, and flops his arm over to Kurt, waking him up. While Blaine had no memory or speech issues, he still hasn't gained full control of his limbs. The doctors assured him he eventually would, it would just take some time and possibly some rehabilitation.

Kurt groaned, "It's early…"

Blaine lifts his arm again, attempting to gently smack Kurt in the back, he ends up hitting his butt, "I'm bored!" his voice has the gravelly quality again, so he coughs to try to clear his throat.

"Don't do that, you know it's bad. You need orange juice," Kurt mumbles from the pillow.

"Let me get up and get some," Blaine grumbles, attempting to slap at his leg with his arm, completely missing and hitting Kurt again, "and my leg itches."

Kurt sits up, "That's a good sign! That means it's healing!"

"Ahhh. Nurse Kurt, hello, I've missed you." Blaine grins at his Kurt.

Kurt rolls his eyes, popping into the bathroom to change, he insisted on not wearing his "moping clothes" anymore now that Blaine was awake. And Blaine had to admit, seeing Kurt wearing his normal clothes made him want to get better so they could go do normal things.

When Kurt pops out of the bathroom, he's wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a t-shirt with sunglasses on it. Blaine pouts, "I thought you would be wearing a nurses outfit."

Kurt raises his eyebrow, "I'll steal one for when you get better," he winks at Blaine and adds, "and only you will see it."

Blaine sits himself up more in his bed, leaning slightly to one side, "Shit. I can't even sit up right."

Kurt comes over and pushes him straight, "Hey, hey, it's okay." Kurt pushes the hair back from his forehead

Blaine wasn't having a very good time adjusting to being somewhat helpless. Yesterday he had several hissy fits because he couldn't do things. "This just sucks. I can't do anything."

"You can breathe on your own, you can talk, and you can move, that's far more than you could do two days ago," Kurt reminds him, pressing a kiss to his temple, "this is just going to take some time."

Blaine nods, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." His stomach rumbles and Kurt immediately phones in for breakfast to be delivered to the room.

The nurse comes in pushing a cart. She brings eggs, toast, and coffee for Kurt. Blaine's family decided to pay so Kurt could eat at the hospital too. Blaine gets cream of wheat with blueberries and orange juice. He has to be weaned back onto solid foods because of being tube fed for so long.

Kurt pushes the cart over Blaine's side, and sits on the bed, putting a napkin on his chest and tucking it into his shirt. "Ready for the airplane?" He grins.

"I can do it myself," Blaine says stubbornly, moving his arm to grab the spoon, but instead hits Kurt in the back again.

"You are quickly becoming abusive," Kurt jokes, taking a spoonful of the white goo, "Come on, you need to eat."

Blaine obediently opens his mouth and eats the cereal, chewing the blueberries slowly. "At least I got something solid. Even if it is parrot food. I want a burger."

"Make sure you chew it completely. And perhaps now would be the time to make positive changes to your diet…" he receives a glare from Blaine, "or not, just a suggestion. I'm just saying you won't have your metabolism forever."

"Kurt, I just lost 15 pounds laying in a hospital bed, I need to gain weight, not eat like a model." Blaine reminds him, "Plus, as soon as I can I need to rebuild muscles."

Kurt looks at how the shirt Blaine's wearing hangs loosely to his chest, and his own stomach tightens. Though Blaine's out of the dark, they are going to have to deal with the repercussions for a long time. "Come on, drink your orange juice so your voice feels better."

Blaine fishes for the straw with his tongue, drinking down the orange juice in one breath. "Happy now, Nurse Hummel?"

Kurt nods, "Very much so." He picks at his own toast and eggs, eating slightly, though they had gone cold. "Blaine…we still haven't talked about what we are…" Kurt feels slightly uncomfortable because he knows right now is not the right time, but he needs to know. He loves Blaine so much, and this is just making his love stronger.

Blaine just looks at him with puppy dog eyes, "Oh…I just assumed we were together. I mean, I know your text said you loved me and I assumed that meant you wanted to be my boyfriend again…I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have assumed," his looks away from Kurt, "and here I am assuming you want to help me. You can go back to Ardmore, I didn't mean to impose."

Kurt surges forward and kisses Blaine, causing an alarm to go off, "Shit," Kurt curses. He knows the nurses will be there soon now that the alarm went off. "Blaine, I want to be with you forever. I want to wake up and see your face. I want to kiss you at night. I want to live with you. I want to have kids with you. I'm here because I love you. I will take care of you even if you never regain control of your arms and legs. You will never impose on me. Ever. Blaine, I love you. So much." Kurt allows tears to fall down his face as a nurse walks in the room.

"Is everything okay, I heard the heart-rate monitor go off?" She has a smile playing on her face, because this is the fifth time it's happened since Blaine's been awake.

They have to monitor Blaine's heart rate because of all the medicine he's on, and whenever he and Kurt kiss, the machine gives off a shrill alarm alerting an elevation in the levels. "No, we're sorry. Can't they turn that alarm off?" Kurt pretends that he's annoyed, but he secretly loves the fact that he gets that reaction out of Blaine.

The nurse laughs at the boys, "Can't you just stop kissing him?"

"It's his fault!" Kurt fakes hurt that the nurse would accuse him of being the bad one.

"Kurt, he can barely move," the nurse just laughs at him, "well you better stop it, his parents are down the hallway."

Kurt wipes a small bit of cream of wheat off of Blaine's face and puts the napkin back on the cart. By the time the nurse gets the cart out of the room, Catherine and Jack are standing there with the Dean of Students.

"Oh…hello Dean Bartelli," Blaine attempts to sit up again, and Kurt has to put his arms under Blaine's to lift the boy up. Blaine's parents have a serious look on their faces and so does the Dean. "Uhm…is there a reason you are here?"

The Dean moves forward to shake Blaine's hand, and with some difficulty, Blaine manages to do so. "Actually, Mr. Anderson, there is. You do realize, I assume, that classes start next Monday."

Blaine nods, and Kurt feels his heart drop. Blaine wouldn't be out of the hospital for at least another two weeks, plus he'd need at least three more for rehabilitation.

"Now, I know your studies are very important to you. You made Dean's List last semester. But you do realize that at the current moment, attending classes is not a possibility."

Blaine nods solemnly, "I do."

The Dean puts his hand on Blaine's knee, "However, your parents and I came up with a solution that would allow you to stay on track with your studies. The college has put cameras into a classroom, and we are in the process of moving three classes into those rooms. You will be able to Skype into the class."

Blaine's jaw drops, "But isn't that against the rules or something?"

"Traditionally, it isn't done. But we figured this was a special situation. Now, you'll only be taking three classes, so you'll need to make one up during the summer or a winter session to stay on track. You won't be taking any theater or music classes because of the interactive quality of them. Your work can be handed in by email or via hardcopy if you are able to traverse the campus. All of your professors are willing to work with you." The Dean smiles, "We've all been praying for you, Mr. Anderson. You are a fine addition to our campus."

Blaine has tears in his eyes, "I know you all didn't have to do this…and thank you so much."

The Dean nods, and then directs his attention towards Kurt, "As for you, Mr. Hummel, I've spoken to quite a few of your professors as well. I would suggest you narrowing down your classes to three if you still want to take care of Mr. Anderson. However," the man smiles at Kurt, "your professors have taken away the attendance policy for you, only if Blaine needs help with something. Don't abuse it, Mr. Hummel, because we will know." He claps Kurt on the shoulder, "You are a good man, and we trust you. You give Ardmore a good name."

The Dean stays for some time and chats with the Andersons, once again Kurt is surprised at how much power the family has over situations and other people.

Kurt turns towards Blaine and looks at him. His boyfriend had lolled into a light sleep, his mouth hanging open slightly. Kurt wants nothing more than to kiss him fully and forget about the past few weeks, few months, and just go back to being that innocent couple.

But Kurt knows they are in a better place now, because they love each other more fully, but the rushes and butterflies of puppy love still linger between them.

Kurt must have been staring a long time, because when he looks up, the Dean is gone, and Blaine's parents have a serious look on their faces again. "Is something wrong?"

Blaine's father sits on the edge of the bed and faces Kurt, "Kurt, you know how thankful we are for everything you've done, right?"

Kurt nods, "Of course…but.."

He shakes his head, "No, listen. You are taking care of Blaine so much, we see the love you have for him…and we don't want to become a hindrance to you, because you've already done so much…"

Kurt puts a hand up, "Stop. What is it that you need?" Kurt's stomach drops because he thinks he knows where this is going. They want Blaine to transfer closer to home after next semester, he's sure of it.

Blaine's father looks towards his mother, "Yesterday, My father and mother went out and bought a house close to the campus. They thought it best that Blaine not live in student housing when he's healing…but we don't want him living there alone…"

Kurt's heart leaps, "You mean, you want me to move in the house with him?"

"Yes…we'd just feel safer. I know you'll have to talk to your father…but it would shave $5,000 off of your tuition bill. We wouldn't expect you to pay for anything of course." Jack Jr. waves a dismissive hand, "You don't have to if you don't want to, though."

"Are you kidding me? Get out of that box that they call a room? Get decent closet space? Of course I will!" Kurt knows his father will approve of the idea, college was cleaning them out financially anyway.

"Kurt…living in a dorm is part of the college experience…"

"And that was an experience I had, and hated it. Time to move on." Kurt is all smiles, already planning on a bedspread for his room with Blaine.

Mr. Anderson gives him a sincere smile, "We're also giving you a copy of the key to the new car."

"You bought a new car? I thought they found Blaine's?"

He looks troubled, "They did. But we didn't want him in it. We figured it would bring up bad memories and such."

_It must be nice to be able to afford all of this. _"Sure! I mean, it doesn't look like he'll be driving for awhile anyway." _What the heck do his grandparents do?_

"We couldn't have picked anyone better for him, Kurt," Catherine says from her spot on the bed, "we're happy to have you be a part of this family."

A few hours later, Kurt is pushing Blaine down the hallway towards the 'reading room' of the hospital. Because he was doing so much better, they allowed him to remove the IVs and the heart rate monitor while he was conscious.

Blaine was chattering away about the new house they will share, how glad he is to get out of the room, and how the Giants just traded some football player and it was the worst idea ever.

Kurt stops the wheelchair, "You know, I'm going to have some killer arm muscles after this."

Blaine sticks his tongue out, "You love taking care of me."

Kurt kisses his forehead, "I do."

Kurt goes to get a chair to move it closer to the window but Blaine attempts to grab his hand, and instead grabs his thigh, "Wait. Sit with me."

"I was trying to do that…"

"No!" Blaine motions to his lap, "Sit on my lap."

"No, that isn't a good idea," A nurse says from behind them.

"Ha! You got caught being the bad one for once!" Kurt is all smiles towards the nurse. "See?"

"I saw you moving towards his lap to actually sit," the nurse kids the boys. The truth was, that the nurses all adored Kurt and Blaine. They adored Kurt's wit and devotion, and they were in awe of Blaine's fight and will. Almost every nurse went out of his or her way to make sure they were comfortable. "But we might be able to adjust it so that he can sit in your lap?" She knows that is against the rules, but she sees no reason for it.

She helps Kurt configure Blaine onto his lap, with his one bad leg on the wheelchair and his arms clasping each other somewhat awkwardly. They put a chair behind Blaine just in case he should fall. Kurt's hands lock around his waist, and he tucks Blaine's head into his neck. Together the boys just breathe and watch the snow falling outside the window.

The nurse returns with two cups of hot chocolate, she places the cups on the table next to Kurt, "you tell anyone I'm doing this, you're sleeping on a cot." She warns, patting Blaine on the arm, and smiling down at Kurt.

By the end of the night, the boys have planned their entire house, and even asked Eric, Henry, Jade, and Mel to join them in the house next year.

Both boys are positive that now that they've worked through this, they can work through anything.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the housing situation for next year? Also, why are Blaine's grandparents so rich? There's a hint somewhere since they've shown up. ;)<strong>


	25. Playlist & Author's Note

**I'm sorry if you're getting this alert thinking it's a chapter...because it isn't. There will be one tonight, I promise. I had a few people (mostly anons) ask me if I had a soundtrack for Que Sera Sera, and I had always been formulating one in my head, but when Alicia (silvermusic75 on tumblr) asked me if I had one, I decided to post it for all of you. Now, I know the music taste is all over, because that's how I am. If you don't listen to anything else on the list, listen to Mia Carruthers and the Retros. And before anyone asks, no, it's not that Mia. Anyway, after the list is an important update about the story:**

The setup is **Chapter Name **- "Song Title" Artist

**Playlist for Que Sera Sera**

**Prologue** – "Swing Life Away" Rise Against

**Senior Week** – "Summer Love" Justin Timberlake

**Goodbyes** – "It's My Life" Bon Jovi

**Blaine's Big Date Day** – "Simple Love Songs" Three Days Grace

**Melody Wins** – "Vegas Skies" The Cab

**Melody Wins** – "Jealousy" Darren Criss

**Apologies** – "Teardrops on My Guitar" Taylor Swift

**Apologies** – "Sorry" Jonas Brothers

**Friendship** – "Walking By" Holiday Parade

**Going Home** – "Hello, I'm in Delaware" City & Color

**Going Home** – "Think of You Later" Every Avenue

**Going Home** – "Don't You" Darren Criss

**Blaine's Big Birthday Blowout** – "Gangsta's Paradise" Coolio

**Blaine's Big Birthday Blowout** – "I'm All Over You" Spill Canvas

**New York City** – "Waiting" Mia Carruthers & The Retros

**Winter Session** – "Ghosts" Nick Lachey

**Winter Session** – "Diamonds in the City" Mia Carruthers and the Retros

**Winter Session** – "I Still Think" Darren Criss

**Fallout** – "Reach" Idina Menzel

**Fallout** – "Not Alone" Darren Criss

**Hospital Days** – "Here" Idina Menzel

**Hospital Days** – "Gray" Mia Carruthers and the Retros

**Kurt Meets the Grandparents** – "Waiting" Mia Carruthers and the Retros

**Kurt Meets the Grandparents** – "First Day of My Life" Bright Eyes

**Nurse Kurt** – "Hope" Idina Menzel

**Anyway, as for Que Sera Sera, it will soon end with the end of their freshman year. I wanted to thank all of you for reading and reviewing, it has meant the world to me. The rest of the story will focus on Blaine's healing and a few other things that pop up. I'm thinking maybe another ~5 chapters. I will probably speed heal Blaine because I've tortured him enough. :)**

**If anyone has any questions/comments/concerns feel free to PM me here or on Tumblr (.com)**

**I love you all! 3**


	26. Kurt's Confusion, Blaine's Choice

**AN: Hello my loves! If you haven't read the author's note, please do so. As for the questions about a sequel..that answer is complicated. Once everyone reads this chapter and the next one, I will discuss everything...because as of right now, the answer is yes/no. I'm sorry this is so short/a lot of dialogue, but since the story is winding down...it needs to be this way. The song in this chapter is also by Idina Menzel. :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

By the next week, Blaine was not having a very good time. They cut the cast off his leg and arm, but the muscles under the cast were completely useless. He couldn't walk on his own, still couldn't use his arms, and to top it all off, they shaved his leg, so he had a smooth leg.

"The rest of me is hairy, why can't my leg hair grow back quickly like the rest of it would?" He complained to Kurt, who was taking him to his first appointment of rehab with Dr. Pew.

"It'll grow back, just give it time," Kurt soothes, attempting to steer Blaine while reading a copy of _Hamlet _for his Shakespeare class.

"Ugh. I hate this. I just want to be able to go do what I want to do. Now I have to get some guy to put me on a treadmill and watch me make an ass out of myself for an hour." Blaine continues, clearly not done ranting. "Then I need to get back and read freaking _Beowulf _so I can write a paper on it by Friday morning. Which I don't really want to do either."

"Shouldn't you be happy that you're alive and able to read _Beowulf_?" Kurt muses, turning the wheelchair into the rehab center.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm thrilled. But this whole thing just seems to be a huge waste of time. I don't even care about these classes." Blaine's attitude doesn't improve when he sees the pool, "I didn't bring a swimming suit, can't do it, take me back to the room."

Dr. Pew stares at Blaine, immediately taking down notes. "Good evening, Mr. Anderson, are you ready to work hard?"

"See, the problem is, I don't have my swimming suit…" Blaine starts, shrugging.

"Of course not, we have a hospital certified one for you here," the doctor motions to a changing room, "I can help you if you'd like, or," he glances at his clipboard, "Mr. Hummel can."

Blaine groans, "Kurt, then."

"I thought so. If you need any help, Mr. Hummel, just let me know."

Kurt wheels Blaine inside and helps him out of his pajama pants and t-shirt, "Can you please just be nice to him? He's trying to help you."

Blaine rolls his eyes, "I suppose. But I really don't think anything if going to help me. I'm a lost cause."

"If you keep up that attitude, you're never going to get better," Kurt is getting upset with Blaine. Blaine's attitude has been rotten for the past few days and Kurt feels like he isn't telling him something. To top it all off, Blaine's parents are angry with Blaine for something and no one will let Kurt know what's going on.

Blaine runs a hand through his hair haphazardly, "I know, I know." Blaine's arms did regain some strength from the arm exercises he'd been given to do in his room, but at times they still went out at odd angles. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered, "I'm trying. We finally got stuff right and I fucked it up again."

Kurt presses a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek, "Stop it. I want to see you walking by the end of this week. So that means focusing on getting better – not focusing on things you had no control of."

It turns out that Kurt sees Blaine walk that very night.

In the pool, Blaine can focus more on his legs, and not worry as much about the balance issues. "Babe! Can you see me? I'm walking!" Blaine beams from the pool as Kurt watches proudly, his book thrown haphazardly to the side.

"You're doing great, honey!" Kurt encourages, tears threatening to fall as he sees Blaine be truly happy because of himself for the first time since he woke up.

Blaine pushes himself, walking slowly throughout the pool, and eventually he can do it without holding onto anything. By the end of the hour, he is tired, but happy.

As Kurt wheels him back, Blaine discusses his guitar, "My grandparents said they'd buy me another, of course, but I don't know what I want. I need a good guitar if I'm going to move to New York City and work as a songwriter."

Kurt stops short as he looks at Blaine, "Since when are you working in New York City as a songwriter?"

Just as he's about to continue on, Blaine's face turns to pain, "Owww. Kurt, can you get me some ice? I have shin splints."

Kurt hurries to the nurse's station and gets an ice pack for Blaine's leg. When he gets back to the room, Blaine's using his arms to monkey his way into the bed. "You're not supposed to do that," Kurt warns.

"I know, but since I can, I figured why not," Blaine holds out his arm crookedly and takes the ice pack, placing it over his bad leg, "Thank you so much, love."

Kurt sits, just thinking about the night, "I'm really proud of you, Blaine. I can't believe how much progress you're making."

"Thanks. I wish my parents could have seen it. But, of course, Dad's stubborn streak had to come out again." Blaine grimaces again, and Kurt moves the ice pack down his leg.

"Why are you guys fighting again?" Kurt asks delicately, knowing it's better to just let Blaine explain when he's ready.

Blaine sighs, "Kurt…now is not the time to tell you."

"So we're back to keep secrets, already?" Kurt is annoyed. Didn't they just do this?

Blaine tries to grab Kurt's hand, and Kurt relents and helps him, "Honey. It's nothing you need to worry about. Stupid family quarrels." He waves his other hand dismissively, "Now that everyone in my family loves you, you'll be in on all of this soon anyway."

"So does that mean I get to know what your grandfather does?" Kurt asks, excited, but realizing he probably wouldn't find out.

Blaine just looks at him, "He owns the Giants. Why?"

"Like…Hagrid, giants?" Kurt is confused, "And I thought it was some big secret."

"Like…football Giants. And not really, I thought you knew." Blaine is nonchalant about the whole thing.

"I have no idea what that is." Kurt confesses.

Blaine starts laughing, "Don't let my grandfather hear you say that. They are the team here. That's why he lives in NYC. Even though they don't play there, but don't worry about it. I think he's selling the team soon."

"You can do that?"

Blaine laughs, "Yes. You can. I really hope he does sell it."

"Why?"

Blaine uses his arm to bend his leg and rests his head on it, "Because I don't want to have to take care of it one day. I want to live my life, not live my grandfather's."

Kurt understands fully, "I feel the same way about my dad's shop. Though, I'm positive he's passing it to Finn."

"You do look cute in those coveralls though."

Kurt smacks his shoulder playfully, "That isn't my dream, to look cute in coveralls everyday."

"I know. You want to design them," Blaine laughs, "I'm sure Finn would love fur-lines coveralls for the winter."

"Faux-fur though." Kurt corrects. "And I don't really know. I was thinking about adding theater to my major…"

Blaine's eyebrows shoot up, "Really?"

Kurt nods, "You aren't mad?"

"Intrigued, actually."

Kurt sighs, "Blaine…I just…you know my dream has always been to be on the Broadway stage."

Blaine nods helpfully, "That's why I was shocked when you didn't pick theater."

"Me too," Kurt said quietly, "I just…I'm still not sure what I want. I love fashion. But my heart belongs on stage."

"So do it," Blaine eyes light up as he says it, gripping Kurt's hand tighter.

"You won't think I'm stealing your thunder?"

Blaine laughs, but his eyes don't light up like they did before, "I wouldn't worry about that. I think I can handle you."

Blaine's phone vibrates and when he pulls it out he sees a message from Henry: **Hey man. So, the brothers just asked me to live with them next year. They didn't know I was living with you. Do you mind if I go with them?**

Blaine frowns at his phone but quickly texts back: **No problems. Don't worry about it. **

"What's wrong?" Kurt knows how to read Blaine's faces better than anyone.

"Henry wants to live at the APiKapp house." Blaine shrugs, "Not a big deal really."

Kurt is actually relieved, "I'm actually happy. That house is going to be interesting anyway."

"We have an interesting group of friends, that's for sure." Blaine laughs, checking another text message.

"Mr. Popular, am I going to lose you to a frat house as well?"

Blaine rolls his eyes, "Never. Not a chance. Isn't gonna happen." He takes Kurt's face into his hands, and Kurt has to put his hands over Blaine's to keep them there, "Don't you worry. You won't lose me to a frat house. You won't lose me to anyone or anything."

Kurt smiles at him, "You know, I believe you?" Kurt feels his pocket vibrate and pulls out his phone and sees a message from Mel: **Kurt! I don't know if Blaine's allowed to have his phone…but I'm gonna have to back out of the housing thing. My parents said it was a no go after the whole…incident with homecoming.**

Kurt wants to feel bad, but he doesn't. "So, Mel just backed out too."

Blaine doesn't seem surprised, "Oh well."

Kurt knows he should get back to Ardmore, but he has no desire, "Think I can skip classes tomorrow and tell them I'm helping you strengthen your arms?"

"You were told not to take advantage of that." Blaine warns, "But I'm all for it."

The boys sit in silence, watching Wheel of Fortune, occasionally muttering the answers or mocking the contestants.

Kurt glances at Blaine who is attempting to jot lyrics down on a legal pad. "Ugh. This isn't working," he throws the pencil across the room.

Kurt gets up and grabs the legal pad and the pencil, "I can help you?"

Blaine immediately shifts, "Kurt…you know I don't like to let anyone hear my songs before I'm done. I can't even play the guitar…I've just had these lyrics in my head for days…"

"Please let me do this for you…" Kurt wants to understand what is going on in Blaine's mind, because he knows something is wrong. This is the only way Blaine is going to tell him.

Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes, and then smiles, "Okay." He starts tapping his hand against his leg and opens his mouth,

_If I told you that I lie sometimes,__  
><em>_If I told you that I'd run away,__  
><em>_If I told you who I was before,__  
><em>_Would you follow me?_

_If I told you that I sneak sometimes,__  
><em>_If I told you that I love too much,__  
><em>_If I showed you the other side,__  
><em>_Would you follow me?_

Kurt is writing almost as quickly as he can, and Blaine pauses, looking at the lyrics, and nodding to Kurt before his voice rings out again:

_Cause I'm shedding my skin__  
><em>_So you can see my face,__  
><em>_I need you to know who I am.__  
><em>_I'm ready to go where I've never been,__  
><em>_Will you stay around and follow me?_

_Yeah...__  
><em>_If I told you the earth was square,__  
><em>_If I told you water wasn't wet,__  
><em>_If I told you life was fair,__  
><em>_Would you follow me?_

_Ohhhh...__  
><em>_Cause I'm shedding my skin__  
><em>_So you can see my face,__  
><em>_I need you to know who I am.__  
><em>_I'm ready to go where I've never been,__  
><em>_Will you stay around and follow me?_

Kurt stops writing at this point, and just looks at Blaine. What was he trying to tell him?

_To the furthest moon and back,__  
><em>_Jupiter and Mars and all that,__  
><em>_To the middle of a galaxy,__  
><em>_On the smallest raft...__  
><em>_I don't know if I can be sure__  
><em>_Of anything I believed before...__  
><em>_Will you follow me?_

_Cause I'm shedding my skin__  
><em>_So you can see my face,__  
><em>_I need you to know who I am.__  
><em>_I'm ready to go where I've never been,__  
><em>_Will you stay around and follow me?_

_To the moon and back,__  
><em>_Jupiter and Mars and all that_

Blaine stops singing and looks at Kurt.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't able to translate that," Kurt admits.

Blaine takes a deep breath, "Kurt…the reason my parents and I are fighting…and the reason for that song…Kurt, I'm dropping out."

* * *

><p><strong>Please try to remember that college doesn't always work for a person his or her dreams. :) I love reviews!**


	27. Hospital Date

**AN: Hello readers! I know not all of you have read the last chapter yet, so make sure you read that before this! Also, this is so fluffy at points. I know you all missed happy Klaine. We're almost done with this ride!**

**Chapter 26**

"Excuse me?" Kurt feels as if his entire world just crumbled around him, "You're dropping out? After all of this? You have a full ride! Do you know how many people would kill for that? Do you know how I could kill for that? Why are you wasting an opportunity? What are you going to do with your life, wait tables? Are furthermore, we just got back together and now you're going to put space between us again? You're going to just waltz out of college like it never happened? You are going to leave your brothers, your friends, your major, people who are counting on you, and especially me…behind?" He's slightly out of breath by the time his rant is over.

Blaine doesn't say anything, just stares Kurt in the eyes.

"You can't even defend yourself?"

Raking his hand through his hair again, Blaine shakes his head, "Kurt…I don't expect you to understand. But I've been thinking…and this isn't what I want to do. I want to write songs for a living…getting a college education isn't really going to help me do that. I feel like I'm wasting my time by sitting in classes and drinking every weekend. I want to explore the world, I want to live my life. And I know you would kill for my scholarship…and if there was a way to transfer it, I would."

Kurt tries to understand, but he cannot, "And the people you are leaving behind?"

"My brothers will always be my brothers. Me leaving doesn't change anything. My friends…if they are truly my friends, will still talk to me. They will still be by my side…just a car ride or a Facebook IM or a Skype message away. Truthfully, no one here needs me that much. It will seem like I was never even here eventually." Blaine smiles somewhat sadly, "I can't leave my mark on the world here."

"and me?" Kurt asks softly, not daring to meet Blaine's eyes.

Blaine lifts Kurt's chin, "You and I are not changing because of this. I could never leave you behind. You are going to be the one that is college educated, you are going to be better than me. You may want to leave me behind…"

Kurt gives him his best bitch face, "Forget it, Hobbit. You don't get to get rid of me that easily," he's doing anything he can to ease the tension, because his mind is going in fifty million places. "But…how are we going to make this work?"

"We've made it work before. In high school. It'll be the same thing." Blaine reasons, smiling.

"But…you'll be in Ohio with your family. That isn't a quick car ride, Blaine. Plus where will I live? Housing sign ups were last week! I can't live in a crappy dorm!"

Blaine takes a deep breath, "I'm actually moving to New York City with my grandparents. I'll have my own crappy apartment that I'll pay for…but they need help around their house and with doing things…and I told them I could help them. They are all for the idea. It's my Dad who is against it."

"And how will you pay for this apartment?" Kurt knows Blaine's grandparents could easily buy him a vast studio apartment.

"I will work. Like everyone does. I know I could take the easy way out…but I don't want to. I'll be a waiter or a bartender or something." Blaine throws his hand up, "I don't really know yet. I guess it depends on when I can get these legs to work. And my arms work to better." He laughs slightly, "You know…if this wouldn't have happened…I probably wouldn't have changed my mind."

"Excuse me?"

Blaine bites his lip, "I mean…I almost died, Kurt, and the doctors can say they worked hard and yada yada…but me getting better was a miracle. If I'm able to walk normally someday, that's going to be a miracle. I don't want to waste another three years in college. Because what if something happens again? What if this time I'm not so lucky? I don't want to leave this world without doing everything I could have possibly dreamed of doing."

Kurt is silent.

Blaine pulls Kurt onto the bed with him, not wincing when Kurt sits on his good leg, "Hey…the dreamed of doing thing? That includes you."

Kurt has a bemused smile, "You dream of doing me?"

Blaine can't help but crack a huge smile at that, "Among other things, yes. But I dream about having a life with you. I don't think this is a good situation for us. You almost massacred Mel. I still dream about beheading Troy…"

"The nurse?" Kurt asks, confused.

"He liked you," Blaine says dismissively, "anyway…I'll be two hours away in New York. I can take the train and be here in an hour. I can see you any night you want…and you can live in the house yet, so I'll spend weekends here. It'll be like I never left."

Kurt has to admit that his nerves are somewhat calmed at this point when he realizes it isn't the end of the world. "I think I understand where you're coming from…"

"I can't be here, Kurt. I'm terrified that one day those men are going to come through the door and finish me…" Blaine admits.

"So you're going to New York City to feel safe? That's reasonable."

Hugging Kurt tighter, Blaine laughs, "New York City is actually quite safe if you aren't stupid."

"Like walking outside in a bad neighborhood at one in the morning?" Kurt chastises Blaine.

"Hush," Blaine whispers, laying his head back on the pillow, "Kurt…I really think we're going to make it."

Kurt leans back, kissing Blaine's temple and holding him. "I know we're going to make it."

"Kurt?" Blaine says, sleep apparent in his voice, "will you sing to me? I miss your voice."

Truthfully, Kurt missed singing more than Blaine misses his voice. "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything. The phonebook, the alphabet in Spanish, a lullaby…"

Kurt laughs and racks his brain for a lullaby. He smoothes down more of Blaine's hair and opens his mouth to sing:

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
>Smiles await you when you rise.<br>Sleep,  
>pretty baby,<br>Do not cry,  
>And I'll sing you a lullaby. <em>

Blaine nestles closer to Kurt, placing his head on Kurt's chest and wrapping his hand in his own.

_Care you know not,  
>Therefore sleep,<br>While I o'er you watch do keep.  
>Sleep,<br>pretty darling,  
>Do not cry,<br>And I will sing a lullaby._

Kurt sings the song a few more times, and by the time he is done, Blaine is fast asleep, one hand clutching Kurt's shirt with the other still firmly in his hand. Kurt savors the moment. He knows that Blaine is usually the strong one, the person that has to protect Kurt. But this is such a nice change. He loves knowing that Blaine needs him too. That Blaine falls apart. Kurt realizes that Blaine needs him too. Blaine needed Kurt's approval to quit. Had he truly been afraid that Kurt would leave him?

Blaine's long eyelashes flutter against his cheeks and his breath comes in short puffs against Kurt's shirt. Kurt knows he has class tomorrow, some stupid science class he doesn't need and a religion class that has nothing to do with what he believes in, but he closes his eyes and lets himself fall asleep with Blaine.

Morning comes and Blaine stirs, feeling the rise and fall of Kurt's chest, still deeply sleeping. Blaine looks up at Kurt, watching his face, his eyebrows move up slightly and he gets somewhat of a smirk. Blaine knows he keeps putting their relationship to the test, but when he sees Kurt laying there, he knows he'd do anything for him. His heart aches because of the distance that's going to come between them once again, but he'll ride the dirty train every day. He loves the way Kurt's nose wiggles slightly while he sleeps, and if Blaine had any control over the situation, he would wake up next to Kurt for the next one hundred years.

Kurt's eyes open and Blaine feels himself stop breathing, the blues, greens, and grays mix together to form a color that is so uniquely Kurt that he doesn't think the color is found anywhere else in nature. "Good morning, love," he whispers to those eyes, smiling and leaning upwards for what was supposed to be a sweet kiss.

Kurt puts his hand behind Blaine's head, deepening the kiss. Kurt's mind swirls as he moves his hand under Blaine's shirt, feeling his muscles and the tickling sensation of his chest hair. Blaine uses his good arm and pushes himself up the bed, lining himself up with Kurt.

It had been so long since they'd gotten the chance to be close like this.

Kurt's hand has pushed Blaine's shirt up, and Blaine's hands move down Kurt's back, pulling him even closer.

"Well, it's good to know you're feeling better, Blaine," someone remarks from the room.

Blaine jumps off of Kurt and stares at the nurse smiling at the boys, "I'm sorry…" he really has no way to end the sentence, because he isn't very sorry at all.

She smiles, "It's fine…just don't get too carried away. You're still healing you know. Just because you can use most of your body again doesn't mean you should push it."

Kurt blushes as the nurse looks directly at him, "Sorry," he squeaks out. When she leaves he glares at Blaine, "Why am I always the bad, horny guy?"

"I believe you were this morning," Blaine leans up and kisses him again, "not that I minded," he murmurs against Kurt's lips, desperately trying to deepen the kiss again.

"No no no sir. You have therapy again this morning, and I should probably go to my second class of the day." Kurt pulls away.

"Can you at least help me get in the shower?" Blaine pouts, "I don't like to be nakey in front of the nurses."

"Nakey?" Kurt rolls his eyes, "Fine, fine."

Two hours later Blaine returns from physical therapy refreshed and happy, he actually managed to hobble across the real ground with the help of crutches. His legs hurt, his arms hurt, but for the first time feels like he may get out of this without any lasting effects.

When he gets back to the room, he is surprised with what he sees. Kurt is sitting on the bed which was transformed into a tent with the help of some strategically placed IV carts. "What's this?" he laughs.

Kurt smiles, "I talked to some of the nurses to see if I could have a little party…because my Dad is coming to get me for some bonding time this weekend, so I won't be able to come see you."

While Blaine was upset that he wouldn't get to see Kurt during the weekend, he was happy with spending the day with him.

The nurse pushing him in the room smiled, "Now, we won't be back until later tonight…but don't do anything that could get any of us in trouble."

She closed the door behind her, the first time the door had been shut since Blaine was in the hospital. Kurt flicked the lights off using the remote and helped Blaine under the sheets and into the tent. Blaine waited and heard Kurt fumbling around outside with something and all of a sudden the tent was lit with Christmas lights and Kurt was slipping into the tent.

"How did you do this?" Blaine looked around, the lights reflecting off of his eyes and making them sparkle more than usual.

"With a little help from the nursing staff. They're surprisingly flexible. And Dr. Hubbard helped too." Kurt smiled, "It really wasn't too much work."

"How illegal is this?" Blaine asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Incredibly. They would probably all lose their jobs." Kurt shrugs, "But I got your parents in on it too, so they should be okay with no one coming in the room."

"So they're safe?" Blaine looks worried.

"Yes! They're fine. Are you hungry?" Kurt asks, fumbling with a tray outside of the tent.

"Yes! Yay, more skinless chicken and steamed peas," Blaine kids, rubbing his stomach.

"Not quite." Kurt opens the tray for Blaine, and Blaine's stomach immediately lurches.

"You got me Sonic? I love you!" Blaine reaches for the burger and fries, "I love you so much!"

Kurt laughs, feeding him a fry, "The way to man's heart is his stomach, and greasy food."

Blaine devours the burger, eating almost half of it in one bite, "So good. So so so good."

The boys eat the food in silence, holding hands and just looking at each other and enjoying the moment. Kurt had set his Ihome up to play music while they ate, and occasionally one of them would look the other in the eye and sing a song lyric and then lean in for a kiss.

Eventually the food runs out and Blaine has the happiest smile on his face, "I love you so much, Kurt, you have no idea. And that totally isn't just the food baby talking."

Kurt places his hand on Blaine's abdomen. "And what are we naming her?"

Blaine thinks for a moment, "Euphemia."

Kurt's eyes go wide, "Bless you?"

"No, no, that's her name, Euphemia!" Blaine smiles, "She's a princess."

"When we have children, you are so not coming close to naming them." Kurt shakes his head, not totally believing what he just heard.

"Come on, we could so name our daughter Euphemia. It is so regal and beautiful. And unique."

"Blaine," Kurt looks him straight in the eyes, "Our daughter is going to have two dads. She's going to have a hard enough time growing up. We cannot give her that name."

Blaine frowns, "But it's so pretty."

Kurt softens slightly, "It is really pretty. Perhaps we could have a cat named Euphemia?" He shudders just mentioning the name.

"Or a dog?" Blaine says hopefully.

"Or a dog."

Blaine squeals and claps his hands, "I can picture it now. You, me, our son, our daughter, and Euphemia. We'd call her Euphie for short, of course."

"Well, that's only proper!" Kurt laughs, "and we're having a son and a daughter? Do tell."

"Of course. A son who plays soccer but is also a really smart kid, pre-med major type. Our daughter is beautiful and graceful. A ballerina. She loves poetry and theater too."

Kurt lays next to Blaine, rubbing the food baby, "What do they look like?"

"Our son, Derek, looks just like you, except he has green eyes kinda like your dad's. Our daughter, Ella," he looks to Kurt for approval and receives a shrug, "has dark curly hair, but beautiful blue eyes like yours."

"You do realize that only one of us can contribute to our children, correct?" Kurt reminds Blaine.

"Yeah. That kinda sucks. But I'm sure they'll be amazing kids anyway. We're pretty cool people. At least you can fix what I screw up." Blaine looks at Kurt, "Where do you want us to raise these awesome kids."

"And apartment in New York City. Maybe we'll even own the floor of a building. They'd each have their own room. Ella's would be Tiffany blue and Derek's would be Chanel green."

"Translate."

"Like a teal color and a forest green," Kurt continues, "Our room would of course be some sort of beige, that's really the only color that works for both of our skin tones."

The boys cuddled in the tent for the next few hours, planning future vacations, jobs, events, and in order to make them both happy, decided to have 16 kids so they could each name 8 of them.

Kurt laughs and looks at his boyfriend attempt to lay them down more on the bed. Kurt feels a sudden rush of sadness that they won't be able to be silly like this next year because they would once again be separated. He didn't know if you could handle not holding Blaine everyday.

It was nearing 6 when there was a knock on the door, figuring it was a nurse Blaine yelled, "Come in…?"

Both boys poked their heads out from the tent to see Burt standing there, mouth agape, "What are you two doing in a tent?"

"Hanging out." Blaine answered.

"Having a meal," Kurt said.

The boys looked at each other and laughed, "I decided since I couldn't see him all weekend, I'd spend the day with him."

"So you skipped your classes?" Burt asked, glaring at his son.

"Well..yes." Kurt admits. He honestly doesn't even care about missing the classes, because he was with Blaine, and that's all he needed.

"Well, I was going to take you to the city tomorrow, but now you need to go to class," Burt says, glaring at Blaine, "You let him skip classes?"

Blaine's eyes widen, "I will remind you that I just had several vital parts of my body bruised and broken, and they are fixed now…so it would be a shame to break them all again.."

Burt laughs, "Kid, I love you too much to break a bone," He places a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "I was really worried about you. You are like a son to me, you know."

Blaine smiles, "And you're like a father to me."

Burt smiles, "Alright Kurt, get your ass out of the bed and let's get you back to Singer."

Kurt stands, allowing the blood to rush back into his legs, "I need to register for classes next semester too."

"Oh yeah, we talked about that on the phone the other day. What are you taking, Blaine?" Burt turns his attention to Blaine.

Blaine swallows, "I actually…I uhm…"

"I know, your parents told me. I just hope you know what you're doing, kid." Burt puts an arm around Kurt, "I don't want you freeloading off of my son."

"Dad, his family owns the Giants…he won't freeload off of me." Kurt says, embarrassed.

"No shit? The Giants?" Burt's impressed, "Kurt, you are going to freeload off of the Anderson's and get season tickets." He throws a wink to Blaine.

"Are you even a Giants fan?"

"I am now."

The next morning Kurt wakes up at seven to register for classes. He looks through his manual again. He has to take a math class, more French, and two fashion classes. His theater major wouldn't kick in until the next semester.

Kurt looks at the empty form on his computer and shakes his head, "I am a foolish, foolish man." He shuts his computer without registering for anything.

He grabs his keys and goes to meet his father, "Hey Dad!"

"Hey! How did registering for classes go?"

Kurt freezes, "Oh..well…"

"You're following him, aren't you?" Burt doesn't look upset, but he doesn't look thrilled either.

Kurt nods, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>These boys are so freaking in love that I don't think they would survive being in different cities again. Also, Euphemia? Totally a kickass name for a kid. Please, use it.<strong>


	28. Towards the Future

**AN: Well folks, this is it. The final chapter in Que Sera Sera. It's been a crazy ride, and I truthfully didn't expect anything to work out the way it did. These characters went crazy in my head. As for a sequel...yessss (In my best Blaine from Prom Queen voice), there will be a sequel. In fact..I already have a few chapters done. I don't know when I'll post the sequel, it could be tomorrow...it might not be until next week. However, the sequel isn't quite...traditional. I'm going to try to make it stand alone from this piece, so others can read it without having read this first. This is getting awfully long...but I just wanted to say THANK YOU to each and every person who has read and reviewed this story. It means so much to me, you guys will never truly know. Anyway, ENJOY :)!**

**Chapter 27**

It's May, and Kurt and Blaine are taking their last walk through Ardmore as official students. Their house, the one they were supposed to live in the next year, was empty of all their belongings, and instead were inside Blaine's car, which was parked on the street. Perhaps their biggest regret was that they would never get to live in that house. Blaine's stubborn streak made him live in Singer the rest of the year anyway. His grandparents sold the house and put it towards a boat for the family. The campus was almost empty, and all of their friends had already left for the year. It was just them and a few leftover students.

They pass the statues and the gardens, not saying anything, just enjoying the silence and enjoying each other. As they pass the pond, Blaine looks at it with sadness, "It's really a shame you'll never get to experience being thrown in the pond."

Kurt smiles, but there is no sadness, "To be honest, even if I would come back next year I wouldn't be thrown in the pond anyway. My birthday is in July."

They sit on an empty piece of grass, Kurt sits between Blaine's legs and Blaine's arms fold themselves around his waist. Blaine presses a kiss into Kurt's hair, breathing in the scent of honey and lavender. Memories flashed all around Blaine's head. He doesn't regret his decision to leave Ardmore, but if the first semester had gone more like the second one did, he honestly believes he would have stayed. He smiles to himself, remembering when Kurt told him he wasn't going to stay either.

"_Blaine…I didn't register for classes," Kurt's eyes shine bright, the look of defiance, guilt, and adrenaline whispering behind them._

_Blaine feels his breath catch in his throat, "You…didn't register? What does that mean?"_

_Kurt's face is against his, forehead against forehead, "I'm coming to New York City with you. We're going to do this together."_

_Blaine surges forward and kisses Kurt. Even though he would never have asked Kurt to follow him, he's glad he decided to._

Blaine shifts, drawing Kurt's face up towards him, "Have I told you how happy I am that you decided to join me?"

"Only once…or twice…or a thousand times," Kurt jokes, kissing Blaine again, "But I'm really happy too. Even though everyone else thinks we're stupid."

"_You are just going to leave every opportunity you have behind?" Burt's face is red as he corner's Kurt. The nonchalant nature from when he first heard the news is gone. "I know you love him Kurt, but the more I think about this…the more I think you should go register. What are you even thinking right now?"_

"_Blaine Anderson, we didn't raise you to work hard and persevere just so you could quit college after one year." Jack was furious, his face ashen and his hands shaking, "This family has a reputation to uphold, and dropping out of college doesn't exactly help us do that. If you expect us to help you financially while you gallivant all over New York City, you are crazy. You will have to get a job, pay your own bills, and have your own expenses. You want to be a grown up and live your life, then you get all that comes with it. Do you really think you can handle all of that?"_

"_Kurt, are you an idiot? The market for designing fashion isn't close to desirable for college graduates, let alone college dropouts. That is a label that isn't fashionable, baby," Jade cups Kurt's face, "I know you love him, and I know college tested you, but you think you won't be tested in New York?"  
>-<em>

"_Blaine, you can't leave me. You're my best friend. I don't want your memories of me to include lusting after you for months. I want to make new memories. I want to write songs with you, drink with you, see concerts with you…I want to rewrite this story!" Mel's eyes are full of tears, "Please tell me I had nothing to do with this?"_

"Do you think we're being stupid?" Kurt whispers against Blaine's lips, "Do you think we'll regret this?"

Blaine looks into his eyes, "Yes, I think we're being stupid. But that's what shapes amazing lives – stupid mistakes that no one else is willing to take. No, I don't think we'll regret this. I want to start this life, baby. I want us to get a dog and get an early start on the rest of our lives. I'm sick of wasting our time."

"We've had good memories here, though. This wasn't a complete waste of time, Blaine. We've grown. I love you more today than I loved you a year ago, even though that was something I never thought was possible. Not every moment here was a waste."

_Kurt's breath catches in his throat as he sees Blaine. It's been almost three months since the attack, and this is the first time he's seen Blaine dressed up since then. His hair was gelled slightly, the curls shining and refined. His suit was tailored close to his body, and clung in all of the right places, emphasizing the span of his shoulders and the contour of his waist. His shirt is a warm gold color, bringing out the sparkle in Blaine's eyes._

_Kurt all but runs to Blaine, "You look absolutely, unequivocally breathtaking." He whispers against his lips._

"_You don't look so bad yourself, handsome," Blaine smiles, "Are you ready to dance with me even I look like an electrocuted dog?"_

_Blaine's legs still had moments where they didn't cooperate but tonight they are going to APiKapp's formal, and they were going to dance. _

_Swirling around the floor in Blaine's arms surrounded by their friends, Kurt believes that the biggest hurdle of their lives in over. He feels safe and content, and even though Blaine needs to sit down every few dances, it is still the most perfect night during his college career. This was totally worth not quitting that day in February. They were surrounded by friends who loved them, protected them, and accepted them. _

"I'm going to miss them all," Blaine whispers. "Telling them goodbye was one of the hardest things I've ever done. It just doesn't seem real."

Kurt nods, "We've had such a short time with all of them, but they feel like family. I wasn't as close to anyone in high school as I was to Jade or even Henry. But we'll see them again. It's not like we can't come visit them."

"Or they can't come visit us. I mean, we'll be living in a better area." Blaine smiles sadly, "Though I wish I could have spent more time with you guys this semester."

"You getting better was the best thing you could have done with your time." Kurt reminds him gently.

"Still, saying goodbye made me realize how much I wanted to do with all of them."

_Mel was the first of their friends to leave. She walks into Blaine's room, smiling sadly, "Blaine, I am going to miss my writing partner and best friend so much." She wraps her arms around his neck, smiling up at him, "You forgive me, right?"_

_Blaine's arms find their way around her waist, picking her up as he hugs her, "I do. And Mel, I'll miss you more than you'll ever know." Against his better judgement, he leans down and kisses her forehead._

"_I love you, Blaine." She says, not quite meeting his eyes, "I still do."_

"_I love you too Mel." _

_Her smile is sad, "Not in the same way. But it's enough." She kisses his cheek before walking out of his room and shutting the door._

_Kurt turns his head when she walks in, tears silently falling down her face, "Oh my god Mel, are you okay?"_

"_I just said goodbye to Blaine. I'm fine." She gives a watery smile. "I know we've been through this…but Kurt, I'm so sorry."_

_He warps his arms around her shoulders, "Mel, it's fine. And surprisingly, I'm going to miss you, I really am." It was true, the two had gotten closer over the whole ordeal, and their quasi-friendship grew into something loosely resembling actual friendship._

"_Kurt," She starts, taking an anxious breath, "Take care of him, please. He's so sure of himself…but he doesn't know what it's really like to have to work for anything."_

"_I will always take care of him," he assures her._

_As she turns to walk out of the room she turns, "And if you break his heart down there, I will not hesitate to find you and kick your scrawny ass."_

_Henry is the second of their close friends to leave. While he and Blaine already said goodbyes at the fraternity goodbye party, this goodbye was harder. _

_Henry's parents carried down his last few totes, and Henry turns, gripping his duffle bag, he doesn't say anything, just wraps his arms around Blaine._

_Blaine feels the wetness of his tears on his neck, "Hey man, this isn't goodbye. You're still the truest friend I made here."_

_Henry smiles, "I know…but man, you're moving to New York City. You aren't going to want anything to do with a country bumpkin like me."_

"_You're hardly a country bumpkin," Blaine laughs. They hug again._

_After a quick goodbye with Kurt, Henry leaves Singer, smiling up at his old room and Blaine, knowing both will be in good hands in the coming year._

_Jade leaves next, much to Kurt's dismay. She is a sobbing mess as she hugs him. "Baby don't leave me here with these tacky, poorly dressed people! Leave that little dreamboat for me! I can't have sex with you but I will keep you impeccably dressed!"_

_Kurt smiles through his own tears, "Jade, you are from the city. I will see you!" His hug is extra tight though, "You are an amazing person, and I love you…I won't stay far away from you."_

_Her eyes are puffy and red-rimmed, "And you always have a place on my couch if things go wrong. But they better not. I love you, baby."_

"_I love you too. And I won't need that couch, but thanks for the offer." He hugs her for what feels like fifteen minutes. "Go, before I pack you in my suitcase," he whispers._

_She clicks down the hall to Blaine's room, knocking softly, "Hey Blaine!"_

_Blaine looks up from his book and his face softens, "Jade!" He immediately jumps up, hugging her. "I'm going to miss you. But I doubt we'll be apart for long."_

_She points a finger in the boy's chest, "You hurt him, hobbit, and I will find you," she smiles, "And if he hurts you, I will find him as well." _

_He laughs, "You are ridiculous."_

"_KURT!" she yells, "Come to your boyfriend's room."_

_Kurt bounds over, "Is everything okay?"_

_She puts the two boys side by side, "Now this is how it's going to go. You two are important to me and to many other people. You will not hurt each other. You will not break up. You will take care of each other. If you understand what I'm saying, nod."_

_The boys nod obediently._

"_I'm not afraid to kick either of your asses. This is a good decision for you guys. I know I'm probably one of the only people to tell you this, but I think you two are going to go far because of this."_

"Do you think we're going to regret it though? The moments we'll miss?" Kurt doesn't want his doubt to ruin the moment, but this is the last chance they'll have before they ship off to Lima to work for the summer, and then come August they go to New York City.

"The moments we miss will only be trumped by the moments we've gained together. We can be there for New Years Eve, we can be there during fashion week," he meets Kurt's eyes and smiles, "we can see Broadway premiers, go to art galleries, see free concerts with our favorite musicians. Kurt, we may be losing three more years of acting like fools, but we're going to gain so much." He puts both of his hands on Kurt's face, "Kurt, you can still change your mind. But I'm not going to. I'm not willing to give up what I know could be a great part of my life." He stops to look deep into Kurt's eyes, "But my promise still stands. I will still be there for you, I will still come visit you every single chance I get."

Kurt turns and gets onto his knees, "No. I'm going with you. I'm not sure of much right now, but I'm sure the only place I need to be is next to you."

**The End…for a few days. **


	29. New Story Up!

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let anyone who had this story on alert and didn't find the new story – it's up! It is called _We Did It Our Way_, and it proves to be a little (lot) fluffier than this one. Go read!**

**Thanks again for reading _Que Sera Sera_!**

**Noel**


End file.
